You Call It Madness But I Call It Love
by Cutebabe79
Summary: Three bad boys have arrived in Summer Bay – but with them comes a gorgeous brunette who catches Charlie's attention...
1. The Arrival

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Three bad boys have arrived in Summer Bay – but with them comes a gorgeous brunette who catches Charlie's attention._

_Who is she and how does she manage to turn Charlie's life upside down?_

_Forget the CJ storyline that played out in H&A – that never happened._

_This is an AU fic of how a very different Joey comes into Charlie's life – as a Braxton! _

_Get set for a whole new version of Joey – is this woman still one that Charlie could fall in love with?_

_Or will Charlie follow H&A's plans and fall for bad boy Brax?_

_There's a reason why the Braxton's have come to Summer Bay and it ain't to catch the best surf waves._

_Why are they here? And how does Charlie get caught up in their drama?_

_Just a random idea for a new fic I had today - I hope you like it!_

**Chapter One**

Charlie stormed out of Angelo's restaurant. She was furious at herself for making a fool of herself in front of her ex-boyfriend.

Charlie had been there at the restaurant trying to prove to Angelo that Darryl Braxton was not a good person to go into business with. She'd accused Angelo that the alcohol he'd been supplied with by Brax was stolen goods but had been unable to prove the case when the alcohol didn't match up to the ones stolen.

Charlie couldn't understand why Angelo was willing to trust the tattooed man enough to go into business with him. She understood that Angelo had had a rough time since Brax and his 'River Boys' trashed his restaurant a few weeks back but she still felt that her ex-boyfriend should have turned to her if he was in that much trouble with his business.

Shaking her head Charlie realized that Angelo never would've listened to her just like he never did whilst they were dating. She wondered how they even managed to be together for the better part of the last eighteen months. Despite how they looked to the outside world, Angelo had never made Charlie happy. Even when she'd confessed she loved him or decided to move in with him there was always something missing from their relationship and if she was honest with herself she had been relieved when he had broken off their relationship a month ago.

Despite their faults as a couple, Charlie was still determined to be friends' with Angelo but when she'd walked out of the restaurant she wondered to herself how the pair of them had ever managed to be in love with each other. Angelo just didn't seem to even be bothered with her feelings when he'd made it quite honest with her that she had no business in his life anymore.

A few hours later that afternoon, Charlie was driving towards Brax's place. If it was possible she was more angry and confused at the surfing 'legend' then she had been earlier that day. After returning home from Angelo's restaurant, Brax had stopped by to drop VJ off at home and asked Leah out on a date.

Charlie had tried talking Leah around to cancel the date with Brax once he had left but Leah had surprised her by insisting how different Brax was to what everybody assumed. Charlie didn't believe her housemate could trust him enough to go on a date with him.

And though Charlie didn't want to admit it to Leah, she sensed that from her interactions with Brax that the man was more interested in getting involved in her life for some reason since he'd befriended Angelo and asked Leah out on a date.

Whilst Charlie could admit that Brax was an attractive guy she didn't trust him and she was determined never to get involved with a criminal again. It had hurt her when she'd come to the realization that the three men she had slept with since arriving in the Bay - Angelo, Hugo and Roman - had all been murderers, and she had promised herself that she would never let that happen again.

After Charlie's father, former Detective Ross Buckton, had passed away, and her relationship with Angelo had ended, the town's Sergeant was determined to do her father proud and make her career her priority.

And getting involved with a 'River Boy' such as Brax was not something she was prepared to do.

Charlie parked her car in Brax's driveway. Though she knew she'd probably be forced to apologise to him for checking through Angelo's alcohol stock for any stolen goods he could've obtained for the restaurant owner, and apologising to him was something she'd gotten used to whenever she saw him, Charlie decided to have a chat with him and see if she could convince him to leave Angelo and Leah alone.

As Charlie walked up the driveway, she wasn't surprised to find him outside cleaning his surf board. She also wasn't surprised to find him shirtless and shook her head at the instant thought that he really was an attractive guy. As Brax turned to her, Charlie's eyes focused on his tattoo across his chest and wondered if there was a meaning behind the words – 'BLOOD AND SAND.'

Brax smirked as he watched the Sergeant walk over to him, "So what brings you all the way to this part of town Serge?"

Charlie rolled her eyes at his demeanour, "I just wanted to talk to you about Leah."

Brax leant his surf board against the house, "A little jealous are we that I asked her out to lunch?"

Charlie scoffed, "Hardly! Look I just want you to realize that Leah doesn't deserve to be messed around. She's had a hard time recently when it comes to her love life and I don't think she's ready to move on to anybody new. Maybe you should re-think going to lunch with her tomorrow."

Brax shook his head as he gazed appreciatively at the brunette, "If that's the case I'm sure Leah can tell me that herself if she doesn't want to go to lunch with me. But it was nice of you to stop by and do the best friend thing by trying to protect your friend from me. I mean that's what this is about...you don't think I'm good enough for Leah and you don't want me involved with her."

Charlie held her nerve, "Maybe that's got something to do with it. Leah's a good person and she doesn't need someone like you in her life messing it up or attempting to be someone they're not. And you know what...the same goes for Angelo too. He might be in some trouble right now but that doesn't mean he needs someone like you helping him. Stay away from Angelo and Leah."

Brax chuckled, "Whatever you say Serge! You may think you can order people around but that doesn't mean I'll play along. Leah's a nice chick...why wouldn't I want to take her out to lunch to get to know her? As for Angelo...he's your ex...start treating him like one instead of treating him like a boyfriend you don't really want to be with. My business deal with him has nothing to do with you. Now if you don't mind...I've got some waves to catch so why don't you go and harass someone else."

Charlie turned away from him, angry that she had let him get to her.

"Oh and Serge," Brax called out to her, waiting until Charlie turned back to him, "I accept your apology for raiding Angelo's alcohol stock thinking that I'd stolen it for him...though next time I'd appreciate hearing the actual words 'I'm sorry' from you a little better."

Charlie grimaced as the 'River Boy' winked at her in flirtation, but as she was about to put him in his place for his actions around her, the pair of them automatically flicked their eyes to the front door of the house as it opened.

"Hey Darryl, we gonna go catch some waves or what?" the woman asked as she announced her presence.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the woman standing by the front door behind Brax and she instinctively licked her lips as she took in the woman.

The woman was tanned, had long brunette hair, appeared to be a few years younger than the 'River Boy' Brax and despite the distance between them Charlie was drawn in by the stranger's soulful brown eyes.

Clearing her throat, Charlie's eyes also took in the fact the woman was holding onto a surf board and like Brax, Charlie could see that the woman had half a dozen different tattoos covering her body.

The woman was wearing a pair of board shorts and a loose-fitted singlet and Charlie could see several of the tattoos along her arms and one on the inside of her right ankle. Though she couldn't make out what the symbols and designs of the tattoos meant, they had a very similar resemblance to the ones that Brax and his younger brother Heath wore.

Charlie shook her head as she felt some tension between Brax and the woman, "I'll just leave you two to go enjoy your surf together...better hope Leah doesn't catch you two together...the last thing she needs right now is a guy like you cheating on her."

Charlie suddenly frowned as both Brax and the woman raised their eyebrows at her insinuation. Charlie blushed as she realized that the woman was gazing at her in curiosity.

Brax slammed his fists together proudly proving the cop wrong once more, "You got the wrong idea 'bout us Serge...this is Joey Braxton...my little sister."

* * *

_Joey Braxton?_

_Who'd have thought Joey could be a bad girl who's joined the 'River Boys' to spice things up in the Bay?_

_Anybody here already shipping a tattooed and dangerously hot 'River Girl' Joey Braxton finding a way into Charlie's heart?_

_Or can big brother Brax win over Charlie?_

_So...to continue this new fic - yay or nay?_


	2. The Threat

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Okay after that amazing support of reviews how could I not resist continuing this fic - and even better updating so soon to keep you from waiting?_

_I'm very thankful to everyone who took the time to reveiw and let me know your thoughts on this new fic!_

_To my awesome regular reviewers - JSCO & Born2Try - who never miss reveiwing a chapter of my work - you both rock!_

_Tooks, HappyHerford, Jensy, Kim, Funkyshaz & Shopgirl - loving all your thoughts! Glad you guys are still around reading fics! Keep reviewing guys!_

_And to all the newbie reviewers - thanks so much for all your comments! Hope to hear more from you guys!_

_And to the reviewer who will remain nameless - critique the writing next time if you have such a problem rather than attacking the actress/character or better yet don't read a story based on the character if you aren't a fan of hers! Sound fair?_

_Moving on - we get a glimpse of how Joey's arrival in the Bay has affected Charlie._

_And what is Brax's opinion on Charlie should the two siblings...fall for her...?_

**Chapter Two**

Charlie entered her bedroom an hour later after her confrontation with the 'River Boy' leader, Brax.

Collapsing on her bed, Charlie sighed as she recalled meeting the fourth Braxton sibling – a woman named Joey.

Charlie had been completely embarrassed to find out that the pair were siblings after insinuating that there was something romantic going on between the pair. She had made a hasty exit from the Braxton's place after that.

But now thinking back, Charlie couldn't remember at any point that the Braxton brothers had a sister. Though she'd hardly thought of researching their past because as much trouble as they had caused the Bay they hadn't been caught out for anything illegal, she still thought she knew so much about them from their reputation. The fact the brothers had a sister surprised her.

Charlie closed her eyes as she remembered staring at the brunette beauty as she had stood there against the front door watching her and Brax inquisitively. The woman looked exactly like her surfy brothers but there was something in her eyes that caught Charlie by surprise.

But Charlie had no idea what it was. She couldn't work out what it was about this woman that struck her to feel like she needed to get to know her. The woman had barely said a word to her but the way she gazed at Charlie had made the cop feel something she had no idea how to describe.

It occurred to Charlie in that moment that since she'd laid eyes on the Braxton sister that she hadn't thought of anything else but her.

Charlie opened her eyes as she tried to work out why she couldn't get the tattooed younger woman out of her mind.

After Charlie had driven away from their place, Brax had turned back to Joey.

Crossing his arms in front of him he smiled at the younger woman, "Nice entrance...the Serge sure wasn't exacting you. So we heading down to the beach to surf or what?"

Joey paused as she looked down at her older brother, "You gonna tell me what that was all about Darryl. Isn't that the Summer Bay copper who's been hassling you and Heath every second day?"

Brax grimaced at Joey's insistence of calling him by his first name. He demanded respect from his brothers and all the 'River Boys' and having them all call him by his nickname garnered that respect. Joey, however, never called him Brax and she was the only person in the world he let get away with calling him Darryl.

Brax walked up the steps towards his sister, "Yes that's the town's Sergeant, Charlie Buckton. She was just here to hassle me about something she knows I didn't have any involvement in. That's kinda what she does...so keep your distance from her otherwise she'll start hassling you as well."

"Should I be worried about anything you or the boys may have done?" Joey demanded.

Brax shook his head, "We might cause trouble but we don't break any laws. You know that. We're just enjoying the surfing life and she thinks she can put a stop to it. Don't read too much into it."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Can I read too much into the fact you were flirting with her?"

Brax clenched his jaw, "I wasn't flirting with the Serge...that was just our general sparring match. Besides I'm going on a date with her housemate tomorrow...perhaps the Serge is a little jealous...but you know as well as I do that getting involved with someone like her isn't a good idea."

Joey chuckled, "You so like her...it's obvious Darryl and I'm pretty sure it won't take long for the copper to work it out. Good thing you don't stand a chance with a girl like her!"

Brax flexed his muscles, "Like you would have a better shot baby sister!"

"Didn't say I wanted a chance with her," Joey shot back at him, although she had to admit to herself that the brunette cop was undeniably attractive, "Just said you're not the kind of guy she'd go for. Although getting into business with her ex-boyfriend...the restaurant owner...and getting a lunch date with her housemate...nice touch Darryl."

Brax shrugged, "You think what you want to Joey...I'm not interested in the cop. And...even if I was...you wouldn't dare try to get involved with her before I had my chance...you know the rules of being a Braxton..."

Joey glanced away from her brother's glare, "I don't need a reminder Darryl."

Brax crossed his arms in front of his chest, "A Braxton never gets turned down from a woman they're into...we've sure got a way with the ladies...but we also never make moves on the same woman...so even if you did have a thing for her...I got first crack at her."

Joey scoffed, "She's not just something to have a crack at Darryl. Jeez no wonder you've never managed to have a real girlfriend for longer than a couple weeks...you're a real catch. It's a good thing you're 'not' interested in her...I'm sure a woman like that could do a lot better than a 'River Boy.'"

Brax licked his lips, "I'm sure the idea of being with someone with our kind of reputation would appeal to her eventually...besides you know damn well getting involved with Charlie Buckton isn't something any of us can afford to do right now..."

Joey picked up her surf board, then frowned at Brax's comment, "Why is that exactly...?"

Brax picked up his own board, indicating that the pair of them should head down to the beach.

When Joey caught up with him down the driveway and walked in step with him, Brax looked down at her, "Charlie Buckton is the reason why we came to Summer Bay...you knew that..."

Joey pursed her lips, "So...we didn't just shift up to Summer Bay for the better waves...there was something else behind your move...?"

Brax slapped his hand on his sister's shoulder reassuringly, "You don't need to know everything little sister...when I feel it's time you knew why Charlie Buckton is the reason why we came to Summer Bay I'll let you know..."

Joey nodded, knowing there was no point trying to push her brother into telling her the truth then and there. She knew her brother and whatever was going on with him it couldn't be that serious otherwise he would've opened up to her.

Brax puffed out his chest as he saw the beach in the distance and couldn't wait to hit the waves on his surf board, "Joey all you need to know right now is that Charlie is not the kind of woman either of us should be trying to get involved with...trust me when I tell you...falling in love with Charlie Buckton...it'd be madness..."

* * *

_I wonder what it is that Brax is keeping from Joey about Charlie..._

_How can getting involved with Charlie be madness?_

_Next time - Charlie bumps into Joey at the beach and the pair share their first proper interaction_

_Is the tattooed brunette really a bad girl like her brothers?_

_Or is there something different about her that'll leave Charlie curious to get to know more about her?_


	3. The First Meeting

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_So who here is keen for Charlie to fall for a bad girl Joey? Better let me know otherwise I'll pair her with Brax lol! Jk!_

_Shopgirl - Well I hope to surprise you with what'll happen between CJ in this fic! Nope haven't forgotten my other fics - feel free to review them too lol! Love to hear your thoughts on my writing!_

_Jensy - Nice one that Brax won't have a chance with Charlie only thinking of Joey! That's not set to change in this chapter for sure! _

_Iloveemilyandmaya - (Hey me too lol!) Well if the fact that the chapter was too short is your only complaint I'll take that as a compliment! Yes I admit these chapters are a lot shorter than the other fics I write - check them out and let me know what you think if you haven't already! - but shorter chapters is something I wanted to do for this fic to help me being able to update it more often! Ah I love that you want CJ to make out already - not this soon but it could be on the cards..._

_Born2try - I love to keep you guys intrigued! Yes the River Boys have sure arrived in Home & Away - thought they'd be a little bit more 'bad boy' than they are but so far they're okay...but I'd take a bad girl over them any day!_

_CJ4eva - Glad to see your on the bandwagon! So many questions about why the Braxton's are in the Bay and what their connection is to Charlie - so little time to answer them right now! Good girl under the Braxton imagery - let's see if you're right! _

_Get set for some CJ interaction!_

**Chapter Three**

Two days later, Charlie was jogging down the beach across the sand. She'd had the evening shift at the Police Station but when she'd arrived home she hadn't been tired so decided to go for a run down at the beach.

The previous afternoon Leah had returned from her 'date' with Brax only to inform Charlie that the 'River Boy' had spent the entire time talking and asking details about herself instead of getting to know Leah. After that Charlie had driven past the 'River Boys' on her way to the Station and she had watched anxiously as Brax had leered at her ominously.

As Charlie pounded her feet against the sand, she couldn't quite seem to understand what it was about the bad boy that was getting to her. And even more concerning was the fact she couldn't stop thinking about the brunette woman she'd barely been introduced to.

Charlie felt herself running out of breath and slowed down before coming to a halt. Staring around she leant over and placed her hands on her knees as she breathed deeply.

Charlie looked up as she heard a voice greet her, "Morning Serge. Enjoy your run?"

Joey walked over to Charlie, holding her surf board tightly next to her body, having just exited the water from her morning surf.

Charlie cleared her throat as she took in the woman for the second time. The younger woman looked amazing in a black pair of board shorts and a black bikini top. Charlie shook her head and tried to focus on what Joey had said to her instead of the woman's body.

Charlie stood back up and placed her hands on her waist, "Yeah it wasn't a bad run...it's a nice morning for it...um...it's...Joey...right?"

Joey nodded leeringly as she gestured that the pair of them should head back up to the other end of the beach, "You remembered me...? I thought you might!"

Charlie blushed softly as she trudged her feet against the sand and continued walking alongside the brunette, "You're not hard to forget...um...I just meant...so was the surf good this morning?"

Joey shrugged, "Wasn't the best I've ever surfed...but it'll do...so do you surf Serge?"

Charlie pursed her lips, "You're a lot like you're brother aren't you Joey?"

Joey chuckled, "What? 'Cause I call you Serge like he does? If you prefer Charlie I can call you Charlie...Serge."

"I can see how you're related to the Braxton's," Charlie admitted.

"But I surprised you...didn't I? I'm betting good ol' Brax never mentioned me before," Joey stated.

Charlie looked down at the younger woman, "To be honest...I thought I knew a lot about your family...from your...um...brother's reputation...but yes you did surprise me...so you really are related to those three guys?"

Joey smirked up at Charlie, "They don't like to talk about me too much...they like the whole bad boy image that comes with their being three of them...besides I'm not generally around anyway so they tend to just act like it's just the three of them."

Charlie nodded, "So how come you're not normally around?"

The pair of them reached the edge of the beach. Joey placed her surf board against the wooden fencing whilst Charlie leant against the fence, staring out at the ocean.

"That's exactly why the boys prefer to forget about me most of the time...I'm a pro surfer...spend half the year out on the circuit surfing professionally...but I come home every few months to help out Mum...and happily remind my brothers...of how jealous they are that I made it to the pro circuit while they're still...hanging around making trouble in small coastal towns like this one," Joey revealed.

Charlie laughed, "I bet Brax and Heath especially find it hard to admit their little sister is a better surfer then them. Those guys seem to live to surf."

Joey ran her hand through her hair, "Why do you think they never mentioned me? They also live to be 'River Boys' and having a sister who's a better surfer then them...sure hurts their egos. Casey's cool with it...I have a feeling he's gonna get his life on track properly with school and make a real life for himself..."

"What about your other brothers?" Charlie asked curiously, the thought that Brax was interested in her crossing her mind once more before she scoffed at the thought of ever getting involved with the bad boy.

Joey walked over to the outdoor shower, turning the water on as she stepped under the water to wash away the salty sea water from her body, "My big brother Brax is all talk...I know you think that he's bound to do something you can arrest him for soon...but he's not that much of a bad boy. Heath on the other hand...my twin brother is one hell of a handful to try and keep from doing something stupid..."

Charlie turned around to face the woman, swallowing hard as her eyes focused on Joey's body as she stood under the water. Charlie cleared her throat, trying to rationalize her sudden fixation with the young woman but settled on ignoring it, "Did you just say...twin brother? You and Heath...seriously?"

Joey turned the shower off and stepped up beside Charlie, the water still dripping off her body. She smirked as she noticed the woman was trying to avoid her gaze, "Another surprise for you huh...? Bet you think I'm nothing like Heath."

Charlie licked her lips, "I've known you all of a few minutes...I can't make a judgment on whether or not you're like any of your brothers...although you do share the same interest in tattoos."

Joey leered as she placed her hands on her hips, "You don't like a girl with tattoos?"

Charlie opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find any words to answer Joey's ambiguous flirtation.

Joey grinned at Charlie's inability to work her out, "Maybe I am a little bit like my brothers after all...it was kind of a rite of passage to have them done...sure the second Casey turns eighteen later this year he'll get some ink on him too."

"What do the tattoos mean?" Charlie asked intriguingly as she couldn't resist roaming her eyes across the woman's body and the half dozen different tattoos that covered her arms, upper body and right ankle. Her gaze fell to one tattoo that was situated on the front of Joey's hip, mainly covered up by the woman's board shorts. Charlie blinked quickly and blushed deeply when she realized that Joey had noticed her staring at her tattoo under her board shorts.

Joey stepped forwards and picked up her surf board, then brushed up close to Charlie, "If you really want to know...or get a closer look...maybe you'll get a chance someday...I'll see you 'round the Bay...Serge."

With that Joey winked flirtatiously at the cop before striding away confidently.

Charlie leant back against the fence, completely bewildered by the effect the younger woman had over her. She had no way of explaining it or describing what it was that she was feeling because she'd never felt this way before. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest but she couldn't work out why when she'd only just met the young woman.

Shaking her head in frustration, Charlie decided that she just needed to get home and put her mind to something else other than the tattooed beauty who she was forced to admit had made quite the interesting impression on her so far...but instead her mind continued to wonder what it was about the woman that had caused her to think of nothing else...

As Joey strode back towards her place, she slowed down as she noticed Brax up ahead.

Brax walked over to her with a look of determination in his eyes, "What was that about?"

"Don't know what you mean," Joey stated, acting clueless to her brother's concerns.

Brax crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You...hanging out down at the beach with...her. What are you doing?"

Joey shrugged, "I bumped into her after my surf...there something wrong with trying to get to know one of the locals? Some of us want to fit in here in this town if you're determined to keep coming here."

Brax steeled himself, "Getting to know the locals is fine Jo...but getting close to Charlie Buckton...forget about it...and if you think for one second that she'd be interested in you..."

Joey glanced away from her brother, then walked past him, "I'm not an idiot Darryl...I know Charlie's not...that way inclined...which is too bad...'cause there's just something about her..."

Brax gritted his teeth, "Charlie Buckton is off limits...so stay away from her...I told you...getting involved with her...it'd be madness."

Joey rolled her tongue over her teeth, wondering why her brother was so determined to keep her away from Charlie whilst also wondering what it was about the woman that kept her so intrigued to defy her brothers' demands...

Charlie frowned in confusion as she still stood down at the wooden fence. She had watched Joey's confrontation with Brax. Now she was left wondering what the 'River Boy' was hassling Joey about...and if it had to do with her...

* * *

_Can you sense the tension between these two women?_

_How hot would they be together?_

_Next time - Joey defies her brother in order to spend some more time with Charlie!_

_But this time Brax warns Charlie away from his sister..._

_How does Charlie react to Brax's accusation that she's flirting with Joey?_


	4. The Idea

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Thanks so much for all your reviews and support! _

_The general consensus that this pair is hot is spot on! The tension between them is set to sizzle and their flirting interaction is only set to increase as we go on so I hope you look forward to every moment! _

_As for the Brax/Charlie mystery - be patient...and enjoy the hotness that is CJ in the meantime!_

_A few comments - _

_Kim - Good ol' fashioned CJ flirting and hot interaction - oh how I've missed writing thee! Keep loving it!_

_B2T - Of course it's more complicated than Brax crushing on Charlie - as above be patient and enjoy CJness! No offense taken on the spelling - yes it is pronounced Sarge but spell check tells me Serge is correct...way to confuse me now lol!_

_Funkyshaz - Writing this Joey is so much fun so I'm glad you like her - a lot!_

_Jensy & Iloveemilyandmaya - You both want CJ to hook up now already? How about some more flirty hot interaction instead? Go read my other main CJ fics 'Happily Never After' & 'The Truth Hurts' - you'll never complain about me taking at least a few chapters to get CJ together again lol!_

_CJ4eva - The tension will explode even further in upcoming chapters! Just what you wanted!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Four**

Several days later, Joey was sitting inside the Diner flipping through a surfing magazine and drinking a cup of coffee.

Charlie strolled into the Diner for her morning coffee before she headed to the Station to begin her shift. After making her order to Colleen, Charlie glanced around the Diner, spotting Joey sitting on her own.

Trying to ignore the strange feeling she had when she noticed Joey was sitting there in her surfing gear of board shorts and a bright red bikini top, Charlie walked over to her.

Awkwardly managing to get Joey's attention as she walked over to her, Charlie then smiled, "Morning...how's things? Haven't seen you out surfing the last few mornings."

Joey smirked at her curiously, "Been looking for me specifically have you?"

Charlie stuttered then blushed softly, "I...ah...not...specifically..."

Joey smiled at Charlie's reaction, then gestured for the cop to sit down at the table opposite her. When Charlie reluctantly did so, Joey closed her magazine, "I was kidding...but ah...I've been out down at Wilson's beach catching some waves the last few mornings. It's a better surf out there...so how's things with you Serge...? My brothers still causing you trouble?"

Charlie fiddled with her bracelet, still trying to work out what it was about the woman that drew her towards her, "Works been reasonably quiet. You're brothers seem to be lying low...hope they're not about to 'cause any trouble."

Joey took a sip of her coffee, "I doubt it. I think with all you coppers patrolling the areas the 'River Boys' are hanging out...they've gotten the hint that if they make one wrong move they'll be forced to leave the Bay. Besides Brax and Heath have been too busy giving Casey a hard time about the fact he's gone back to school."

"Interesting family you have," Charlie commented, "I still can't get over the fact you're related to the Braxton's...you just seem...different from them..."

Joey raised her eyebrow, "How so?"

Charlie was thankful when Colleen arrived with her coffee hoping it would distract Joey from her question. But when Colleen bustled off to serve the next customers, Charlie glanced back at Joey and found her still staring at her curiously.

Charlie took a sip of her coffee, still trying to rationalize why the woman before her made her so nervous, "I...haven't quite worked that out yet...but I will..."

"I like a challenge," Joey winked at her seductively, "Can I ask...why'd you decide to join me at this table instead of getting to work like you should be doing?"

Charlie paused trying to work out the answer herself, "Um...I have no idea...just thought you might like some company while you had your breakfast or...ah...coffee," then awkwardly changing the subject to avoid talking about her interest in getting to know the woman, "So...ah...what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Joey leant forwards, brushing her hand accidentally by Charlie's, "Not too much really...just gonna go hit the waves after I'm done with my coffee. Guess all you've got planned is work...you gonna save the world from some bad boys today Serge?"

Charlie tapped her fingers against the table, "Well as long as your brothers don't cause any problems...they'll be no world saving needed...for today anyway."

Joey licked her lips, "You need to get out more and find a bit more adventure...outside of your job...I'm gonna teach you to surf."

Charlie opened her mouth widely, "You're...gonna teach me to surf...? Where did that idea come from? Who's to say I even want to learn...or...ah...spend time with you?"

Joey chuckled, "I just have a feeling...if I tell you that I might decide to hit the Bay's beach instead of Wilson's for the next couple mornings...you might be inclined to...join me."

Charlie swallowed deeply, still trying to process what was happening between the pair of them, "Don't hold your breath..."

Joey was about to bait Charlie further to see if she could get her to spend more time together when she noticed Brax and Heath enter the Diner.

Sighing gently at her brother's insistence that she shouldn't be spending time with Charlie, Joey quickly made her excuses to Charlie about having to leave and walked out of the Diner before Charlie could utter another word.

Brax's attention was caught by his sister's rapid exit out of the restaurant and he gritted his teeth as his attention focused on Charlie as her eyes were fixed on Joey's retreating figure.

Charlie leant back in her chair, as she watched the woman walk away from her. She could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest but she was still unable to work out was it was about the Braxton sibling that was making her feel that way.

Brax left Heath at the counter to order their food and headed over towards Charlie.

Charlie frowned as a shadow fell over her and she looked up at Brax who was standing over her.

Brax crossed his arms in front of his chest sternly, "Hassling my sister now are you Serge?"

Charlie shook her head at his rudeness, "No actually we were just having a normal conversation. Your sister's an interesting person to get to know...um...she's decided that she wants to teach me to surf..."

Brax uncrossed his arms and placed his hand against the table in front of Charlie as he leant closer to her, "If you want to learn to surf...I'll teach you. No offence...but you'd be better off with someone like me...showing you the moves then...little sis."

Charlie awkwardly shuffled in her seat, "Uh...thanks for the offer...but I think I'd be better off...ah...not learning to surf at all...right now."

Brax clenched his jaw, "Then if you don't mind...you might want to stop flirting with my little sister before she gets the wrong idea and thinks you're into her...we both know she's not the Braxton sibling you want to be with..."

Without another word, Brax smirked playfully at Charlie before walking back over to Heath.

Charlie slumped further back against her chair, her mouth gaped open at the suggestion. Not the fact that Brax thought he might be the sibling she was interested in but that she had been flirting with Joey...

_That's not what I've been doing whenever I'm with her...that's not why I feel so differently whenever Joey's around...I mean that's just...madness!_

* * *

_Madness is it? Or just plain HOT!_

_Is Charlie about to have a massive freak out at the realization that she and Joey have been partaking in some serious flirting since they first met?_

_Next time - Charlie seeks out an 'old friend' for advice on Joey in a bid to learn more about the tattooed beauty and about Brax's actions of threatening her to stay away from Joey._

_And Joey has a few troubles at home to deal with before she can confront Brax over his desire for her to stay away from Charlie._

_So...what does everyone think of Joey's idea of teaching Charlie to surf?_

_How HOT is a surfing lesson between these two set to be?_

_Review quickly and I'll reward you with a quick update!_


	5. The Advice

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Well hot damn that was a lot of reviews to flow thru on the promise I'd give you an extra update! _

_Shall we try that one again for the next part?_

_XTR - Damn that sure was a quick review! Hmm a surf lesson involving time together and some touching - that could possibly be arranged!_

_JCluv - Well that's one hell of a compliment that this fic is better than the actual show! I'm sensing that the hotness of one Joey Braxton could have something to do with that!_

_B2T - Smokin' & Sizzlin' - hell yes that describes this pairing!_

_Gears - Well if you're already feeling the tension through the screen at their flirty banter - what will it be like if these two hook up?_

_Jensy - Hmm how much shall I charge you to see this surf lesson lol?_

_Kim - Laughing during my fics? It's been a while huh lol? Charlie is unbelievably defenseless when it comes to our Joey! So defenseless she can't fight what's happening between them...or can she?_

_As promised here's your extra update as a reward for your awesome reviews - though there's no CJ interaction in this one it's a chance to get a view on Charlie's struggle with her feelings towards Joey - as if you don't already know what those feelings are lol! - and get to know a lil bit more about the Braxton family_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Five **

Later that evening after her shift at the station Charlie found herself at Angelo's restaurant. Walking up to the bar she greeted her ex-boyfriend politely.

Angelo smiled at her and without been asked to he began pouring her favourite glass of wine. Handing it to her, he wondered for a moment if he'd made a mistake by ending their relationship before realizing that as much as he'd always love her she'd never feel that deeply in love with him.

Charlie thanked Angelo graciously, "So...ah...what's new with you?"

Angelo noticed the look on Charlie's face, knowing that it meant Charlie wanted to talk about something, "Business is finally starting to pick up again...I know you don't want to hear it but...Brax sure had some good ideas to get people back here...so what are you really here to talk about?"

Charlie opened her mouth to argue with Angelo that she didn't want to talk then realized her ex-boyfriend knew her better than she ever thought. Appreciating that fact instead of dwelling on why they never worked as a couple, Charlie nodded, "How much about the Braxton's do you know?"

Angelo leant against the bar as he stood opposite Charlie, "Three brothers, one sister...whole lot of trouble...legally speaking."

Charlie twirled the glass around in her hand, "So you know about...the sister?"

Angelo frowned, "Pro surfer...much better than her brothers could ever claim to be...and the tattoos she wears like her brothers...they sure look a lot better on her...the girl is undeniably hot!"

Charlie swallowed deeply as her mind pictured Joey in her bikini, then shaking the image from her mind as she tried to focus on anything else, "Yeah...she is...um I mean..."

Angelo chuckled at the thought of Charlie noticing Joey the way most guys did, "Yeah well unlucky for me...I'm not exactly Joey's type...too bad...huh?"

Charlie nervously took a sip of her wine, "What...ah...do you mean by that?"

Angelo shrugged, "All four Braxton siblings...share more than a love for surfing and tattoos...but also a love for your type...if you...get my drift."

Charlie instinctively licked her lips, confirming her suspicions that Joey had indeed being flirting with her whenever they saw each other, "Right...of course...I...ah got that impression when Brax...never mind."

"What's with all the questions about the Braxton's...or...Joey specifically?" Angelo asked in concern.

Charlie ran her hand through her hair before unexpectedly rambling, "Brax kinda...in a way...told me to stop flir...um...hanging out with Joey. I mean...it's not like we've been hanging out much. I've only bumped into her a couple times and I don't know that much about her at all but for some reason I feel like I want to know more about her. And that wouldn't be a problem except I also feel like Brax doesn't want me to get involved with...I mean not _involved_ involved but...just I've bumped into her a few times and she seems like a really nice person yet Brax always seems to be around and I feel like he's not happy with the idea of her hanging out with me...I don't know why. Maybe it's 'cause I'm a cop...do you think that's why? He's afraid of Joey becoming friends with a cop?"

Angelo shook his head as he tried to process any of Charlie's rambling before picking up the bottle of wine and topping up Charlie's drink.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at his actions.

Angelo place the bottle back down, "You looked like you needed another drink...and if you had of continued rambling you might've died of thirst. I've known you a long time Charlie...can't say I've ever seen you so worked up about anyone before. Look Brax was in here the other day having lunch with Leah...and from the look of things...and what Leah told me afterwards...the 'River Boy' was much more interested in you. Seems to me that Brax is just jealous that you're spending any time with Joey than with himself...don't know what he's so jealous about...it's not like Joey's any threat to something happening between you and him right?"

Charlie took a deep breath before taking a large gulp of her wine, silently wondering if it was possible that Brax had every reason to be jealous of her feelings that were developing deep down for the brunette beauty.

Sighing heavily, Charlie didn't want to believe it was possible for her to have any kind of feelings for Joey and instead decided it was nothing more than simply being intrigued by the woman who had such a different lease on life than she herself had.

Joey stood in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family. She wasn't a great cook but she knew her mother was hopeless and her brothers couldn't be bothered cooking when it was easier to get take out. She liked coming home every few months and spending time with her family, though it never took long for her to remember that she much enjoyed living the life of a pro surfer.

Joey glanced over at the dinner table and watched silently as her younger brother Casey was sitting there with a school mate of his, Romeo, trying to work on an assignment together. She was happy that her brother had managed to get accepted into Summer Bay High after being expelled from Yabbie Creek High. She knew that he had no desire to join the 'River Boys' and wanted to make something of his life and for that she was proud of him.

Joey rolled her eyes as her twin brother Heath started heckling Casey about not being able to succeed in passing his final year of high school and throwing food at him as a distraction.

Joey glanced at her mother who just sat there, not trying to stop Heath's actions.

Joey opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer. As she walked over to Heath, her brother had began referring to Casey as a chimp and it was clear that Casey was about to get angry.

Joey walked up beside Heath and backhanded him swiftly across the head before handing him a beer, "Stop being such a jerk Heath...he's just trying to make something of his life...something you ought to try."

Heath scowled at his sister as he opened his beer, "Just because you're here for a couple of weeks...doesn't mean you can protect him forever. He doesn't have any talents other then surfing so he might as well quit now and become a 'River Boy.'"

Joey quickly backhanded Heath across the head again, much to Casey and Romeo's amusement, "Try been the supportive big brother for once...or I'll start calling you a chimp!"

Heath rolled his eyes and stood up before walking outside to enjoy his beer in peace.

Joey winked at Casey before returning to the kitchen to continue making dinner.

Brax entered the house, greeting Casey and his mother. Walking over to the kitchen he immediately headed for the fridge to get himself a beer.

Staring at his sister, Brax sighed, "Saw you at the Diner this morning with the cop...don't let that happen again."

Joey glared at him curiously, "What is your problem with Charlie? This is a small town and if I bump into her it'd be pretty rude and suspicious of me if I didn't want to even talk to her don't you think? Just because she's not giving you any attention that you crave..."

Brax relaxed gently, "This isn't jealousy...Charlie has a reputation of her own in this town...and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Joey nodded, "Darryl...I'm just getting to know her. I know I'm not her type and I'm actually okay with just been friends with her. It'd be nice to get to know some of the people in this town before I leave again. Who knows...maybe hanging out with me will make Charlie see...you're not such a bad guy after all..."

Brax glanced away from Joey, swallowing hard as he thought about Charlie and wondered if it was possible for Charlie to ever see him as a good guy...

Closing his eyes, Brax couldn't understand why he even wanted Charlie to see him as a good guy...

* * *

_So how long will it take for Charlie to accept she might indeed have feelings for Joey? Perhaps another encounter with the beauty?_

_Felt bad for Casey in H&A when Heath terrorised him - perfect for Joey to come in and save him - and it was a good opportunity to know more about their family dynamics_

_And poor ol' Brax crushing on Charlie - does he stand a chance at all?_

_Next time - Joey fails to show up at the beach the next day for her pre-arranged surf lesson *cough - flirty banter session! - cough* with Charlie_

_Has she finally heeded Brax's warnings to avoid Charlie?_

_Or is she simply teasing Charlie into working out that she's truly desperate to spend more time with her? Why oh why could that possibly be?_


	6. The New Opportunity

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Glad to hear you're all still enjoying this fic!_

_XTR - Brothers sure are especially this lot! Oh yeah Joey's totally okay with only being friends - not! _

_B2T - Oh you guys are always spoilt by me! Was there ever any doubt that Charlie has feelings for her?_

_JCLuv - Aww you're too kind!_

_JSCO - Feelings like there's never are!_

_Jensy - Oh it's definitely more than Brax wanting Joey to stay away 'cause he wants her for himself! That's all I'm gonna say for now..._

_Kim - Glad you liked protective big sis Joey! Oh Charlie is so confused over her feelings for Joey! Don't worry - that surf lesson is coming up in a later chapter soon! But for now you can still enjoy their flirting!_

_CJ4eva - Oh you make me laugh! Trust me - I've never touched a surf board so I'm sure I'll make some mistakes when writing that part! Keep those thoughts of CJ 'swimming'!_

_We're back to a bit more CJness this chapter - hope you love it!_

**Chapter Six**

A few days later, Charlie was enjoying a break from work down by the Wharf. She'd been out on a call out that some of the 'River Boys' were causing trouble with the locals down by the Wharf but by the time her and Watson had gotten there the 'River Boys' were nowhere to be found.

Charlie stood on the Wharf staring down the river distantly as she waited for Watson to return from the Diner with their lunch since it was time they were both due for their break.

And like it had done over the past few days, Charlie's mind once more wandered to the tattooed Braxton girl.

Charlie frowned as she continued to be completely confused over her feelings for the younger woman. She'd never met anyone who'd had such an effect on her in so little time and they'd only had a few chance encounters.

Charlie shook her head as she realized that she had wanted to see the woman again. Unable to resist Joey's offer, Charlie had spent the past few mornings before work down at the beach. While she had endeavoured to turn up in her running gear each morning in an attempt to escape any surfing lessons Joey wanted to give her.

But each morning she'd been forced to actually enjoy a run down at the beach as Joey hadn't been anywhere to be found despite promising to be at the Bay's beach instead of Wilson's. Charlie closed her eyes as she wondered whether the Braxton girl was simply challenging her to see whether or not she would turn up and realized that she'd fallen for it.

Opening her eyes and exhaling deeply, Charlie just wished she could work out why she was desperate to see the younger woman again.

Charlie chuckled softly at that moment as her eyes fell towards the Bait Shop down by the end of the Wharf and outside the shop was none other than the woman she'd been curiously desperate to see.

Walking slowly down the Wharf, Charlie was unsure what she wanted to say to the woman who was continually in her thoughts.

Chewing on her lip, Charlie approached the brunette who was moving some crates inside the Bait Shop, "Morning."

Joey spun around at the greeting, surprised to see Charlie standing there at the end of the Wharf in her uniform, "Morning Serge. What can I do for you today?"

Charlie stared down at her uniform nervously realizing Joey may have anticipated she was there because of her job, "Um...I was just on my lunch break...enjoying a bit of down time from being at the Station. So how come you're here at the Bait Shop...shifting crates and stuff around?"

Joey smiled softly at Charlie's continual nervousness around her, curious if she was right on the reason why, "That would be because I'm trying to clean this shop up properly before I open it for business...I got a job working here. I was in the Diner this morning and I overheard...um Morag talking to Irene about not knowing what to do with this place since her brother went back packing around the globe...so even though I don't know how long I'll be in town...I offered to help her out...figured I'd just start straight away to get this place opened by tomorrow...that okay with you Serge?"

Charlie nodded, a sense of relief washing over her that perhaps Joey was going to be sticking around town for a while even though she still didn't understand where that feeling was coming from, "No that's great. Morag's actually...my stepmother...or ah...was. Um...anyway I know she's been a bit concerned about taking over Alf's businesses since he left so I'm sure this is a weight off her shoulders. You...know much about...this kind of business?"

Joey shrugged as she picked up another box and took it inside the shop. Charlie shyly followed her.

Joey turned back to Charlie, "To be honest not really...if I get someone in here asking me which is the best...freaking bait to use on certain fish...I'll be sure to make it up. I'm sure I can use my charm to make up for my lack of knowledge. I do love anything to do with the water...maybe I'll take up fishing one day...then again maybe not. Surfing is more my style. But for now it's an opportunity to get some extra cash and...you know...get me out of trouble."

"Maybe your brothers could take a leaf of out of your book and get themselves jobs rather than hassling the locals," Charlie suggested then hesitating, "Um...you didn't happen to see...any of your brothers down here...a little while back did you?"

Joey frowned but answered Charlie without question, "Nope...I believe they're down at Wilson's surfing today...just like they have been the last couple days. They haven't been around the Bay too much lately."

Charlie gestured her apology for questioning the younger girl on her brothers' whereabouts, "Sorry...just Watson and I were called down here to check out a report that some of the 'River Boys' were hassling locals...you didn't happen to see anything...did you?"

Joey shook her head, "Wish I could help but I only got here and started cleaning up this place about fifteen minutes before you turned up...I haven't seen anyone 'round here."

Charlie smiled softly in appreciation, "Thanks anyway...sure we'll catch them if they are doing something wrong. So...'til Watson finally gets back here with our lunches...I've got some time to kill...want some help?"

A few minutes later, Charlie and Joey were outside the Bait Shop. Charlie was helping Joey taking the kayaks from their storage and placing them on the floorboards so she could wash them over before hiring them out to tourists.

Unable to resist asking, Charlie finally gave in, "So...I thought you said you might be down at the beach in the mornings...if I wanted to take up your offer for a surfing lesson..."

Joey smirked to herself, "How do you know I haven't been there...unless you've been down at the beach everyday waiting for me...?"

Charlie blushed deeply, "I...well I...I'll have you know that I always go for a run...every morning before I go to the Station so...it would've been a coincidence if I had've...bumped into you there...I wasn't...waiting around for you...just so you know..."

"Right," Joey sniggered in disbelief, secretly thrilled that Charlie was trying to hide how badly she wanted to spend time with her...and failed miserably, "Look I didn't end up turning up down at the beach because you didn't quite act so open to the idea of getting a surfing lesson. In case you forgot you were the one that told me not to 'hold my breath' that you'd turn up...am I to blame for not waiting around to see if you'd changed your mind? Maybe next time you decide to change your mind...you could let me know. If you want to hang out with me or get a surfing lesson...all you gotta do is ask..."

Charlie glanced away from Joey's intense gaze, unsure if she could admit how much she was curious about getting to know the woman better as she still struggling to deal with whatever her feelings were for the woman.

Joey smiled playfully, "I get it okay...you're a cop and I'm a Braxton...I might not be as hardcore into the 'River Boys' life like my brothers...and I know none of us have the kind of reputation that you'd want to be associated with...but if you want to get to know me...how about you just stop worrying about what other people would be thinking...about you been seen with a Braxton...instead of making excuses about bumping into each other been nothing but a coincidence?"

Charlie run her tongue over her teeth, trying to ignore any subtext that Joey may have been insinuating about the idea of her not just hanging out with but _being with _a Braxton, "In that case...I'm gonna head off and see what's taking Watson so long...and I'll be down at the beach tomorrow morning for my regular run...just in case you decide that you'd like to get to know me and...join me."

With that Charlie turned on her heel and strode away from the Bait Shop. While she was unsure what had possessed her to agree to hang out with the Braxton sibling - if Joey wasn't afraid to turn up the next day that was – Charlie felt a shocking sense of relief flow through her that she was giving in to admitting she wanted nothing more than to get to know more about the woman.

Joey couldn't do anything else but stare longingly at the cop as she walked away from her, not believing that Charlie had dared her to turn up the next morning so the pair of them could hang out.

Licking her lips at the prospect of getting to know the gorgeous cop a little bit better, Joey ignored the sense of dread that came over her at the thought that Brax wouldn't approve of her spending time with Charlie.

* * *

_So...did Charlie just totally ask Joey out?_

_Okay maybe not quite but you know deep down she kinda wants to!_

_And cheeky Joey - totally testing Charlie to see if she'd end up turning up 'cause she wanted to see her again! Which she did!_

_Next time - Joey will turn up this time but before any surfing lesson can take place Charlie wants Joey's assistance in regards to Ruby wanting to hang out with Casey._

_Will Charlie stuff things up with Joey by making a hypocritcal opinion on Ruby's budding friendship with Casey without realizing how much it compares to her own with Joey?_

_Or will Joey convince Charlie to give Casey a chance before judging him like everyone seems to do with the Braxton's in a subtle hint that she deserves an equal chance?_


	7. The Flirtation Continues

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi everyone!_

_Still lovin' all your awesome support on this fic! Keep it up!_

_B2T - Haha glad you like the nickname! Heaps glad that you're loving this fic and all it's glorious CJ teasin'!_

_Tclick - Still lots more cheeky charm to come for this fic! _

_Skippy - Loved all your fantasic reviews of each of the chapters! Hope you stay hooked on this fic lol!_

_Chazny - Hahaha another Joey Braxton fan I see! Yes I'd love Joey to return but Charlie's such a different character now - I don't know if they'd still have that connection - unless Joey turned up hot as anything sporting a bunch of tatts lol!_

_JCLuv - Hope this chapter cures your boredom...for at least a few mins! _

_XTR - Glad you liked the new job for Joey! Of course Charlie could be a key factor in her staying if she does...! Hahaha - Charlie has it so bad you can't believe! And it's just gonna get worse!_

_Kim - Hahaha could Charlie be more obvious? Apparently not quite! Get set for more CJ hotness!_

_JSCO - Nobody could blame her! Joey is hot!_

_CJ4eva - Oh their flirtation sure is extreme and will keep in that direction! _

_And the CJ flirtation continues!_

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, Charlie felt surprisingly happy at the prospect of spending the morning with Joey. In the back of her mind, she was curious if spending more time with the tattooed woman would help her work out what it was about her that stopped her of thinking of anyone else.

Charlie had been embarrassed when she'd left Leah's place and her daughter had commented on how there seemed to be something different going on with her. Charlie hadn't been able to admit to Ruby that she was hoping to spend the morning with Joey as she was still trying to work out what her feelings were for the woman.

Charlie had only further embarrassed herself when Ruby had mentioned to her mother that she had been spending some time with Casey Braxton and she had warned her daughter not to spend time with the youngest Braxton brother.

Afterwards, Charlie had simply found herself feeling guilty for been too over protective of Ruby and wondered if she was simply projecting her fears of what people could think if they knew she was interested in being friends' with one of the Braxton's herself.

Charlie hoped when she returned home that evening that she could apologise to Ruby for being so judgmental over Casey without even meeting the boy and hoped that maybe Joey could help her to get to know a little bit about her little brother to see if her worry over the boy hanging around Ruby was warranted.

As Charlie reached the beach she looked around the place hoping that Joey would show up to join her on her run along the beach. She sighed disappointedly as the Braxton sibling was nowhere to be found, then shook her head as she noticed some of the 'River Boys' including Brax and Heath down at one end of the beach surfing and hanging out together.

Glancing down at her watch, wondering if she should wait to see if Joey turned up, Charlie's eyes fell to the other end of the beach. Pursing her lips together, Charlie then smiled slightly as she found Joey surfing the waves away from her brothers.

Unable to resist, Charlie jogged down the beach towards where Joey was surfing, glad that Brax didn't happen to notice her along the way because she once more sensed that Brax wouldn't be happy with her being around his younger sister.

Charlie slowed down when she reached the end of the beach, and looking out at Joey surfing the waves, she sat down in the sand to watch the tattooed beauty at work. She smiled at the way Joey owned the waves, knowing precisely how to navigate her way across the waves. She learned pretty quickly that there was a reason why Joey was a professional surfer and had no qualms accepting that Joey was a much better surfer than any of her brothers.

After about ten minutes, Joey finally noticed Charlie sitting on the beach watching her surf. Though she found it hard to leave the waves and the idea of having Charlie watching her eagerly was appealing to her, Joey eventually surfed back into shore and walked over to Charlie to meet the cop.

Joey couldn't help but appreciate the fact that Charlie looked amazingly beautiful in a black and blue sports crop top and short tight shorts. She sure thought that Charlie had a body to die for.

Charlie stood up to greet Joey, passing the woman her towel which Charlie had found next to her on the beach. Joey slammed her surfboard into the sand so it stood upright as she reached out for the towel Charlie offered her.

Wrapping the towel around her, Joey grinned up at the woman, "So I see you finally decided to grace me with your presence."

Charlie couldn't help but smile back, "And how long exactly have you been out here waiting for me?"

"An hour...or two," Joey admitted.

Charlie placed her hands on her hips, "I'll take it you mean that you're a little addicted to surfing rather than spending all that time...just waiting for me. So...what happened to you joining me for my run this morning?"

Joey tilted her head to the side, as she began using the towel to dry her hair, "I guess I didn't want to admit yesterday...I'm not much of a runner. I didn't want to come here this morning and have you beat me too easily at something like a run down the beach. I'm pretty competitive...didn't want to lose to you...this early."

Charlie breathed deeply, still desperately trying to work out what it was about Joey that kept her so intrigued, "Well if you don't want to go for a run...and have me beat you easily...or you know...gracefully let you win...you wanta go for a walk down towards the lighthouse...to talk and...get to know each other?"

Joey wrapped the towel around her waist, noticing the fact that Charlie's eyes gazed at her body as she did so. Then picking up her surf board she gestured for Charlie to follow her.

Charlie got in step with Joey, closing her eyes and sighing softly when her hand grazed Joey's accidentally. The spark between them at the touch was felt by both women and they smiled shyly at each other.

As they walked next to each other, Charlie bit her lip, "Do you mind if I ask you something? Um...your brother Casey...is he a good guy?"

Joey raised her eyebrow at Charlie's question, "I think he is...he's not gonna turn out like Heath or Brax if that's what you mean. He has it in him to be a better person and have a great future in front of him...he's just at that stage where this is the point that he has to decide that he can be that better person...and do so...regardless of Brax or Heath's interference."

Charlie shifted her hands behind her back, awkwardly gripping them together nervously, "Um...sorry I just...my...ah...daughter...Ruby...this morning she told me she'd been hanging out with Casey and I..."

Joey pursed her lips, "I still can't believe that you have a daughter the same age as my brother...I mean that's...not the point and not at all my business is it? I'm sorry."

Charlie smiled comfortingly, "It's okay...a lot of people...question that and want to know the story between us. And while I don't mean to be...it's not that it's not your business...I want to tell you about...I really do because I think I'd be able to trust you with it...I'm just..."

Joey took her free hand, gingerly placing it on Charlie's lower back for a moment in a small gesture of comfort, "You're not ready yet...I know and that's okay. I'd like to think that when you're ready you can trust me...with tales of your past. Whenever you want to talk about it...or anything else...no pressure okay?"

Charlie held her breath at the contact from Joey's hand. Her skin felt like it was on fire from Joey's touch unlike anything Charlie had ever experienced before from such a delicate gesture, "Thank you...it means a lot to me...that you don't need to know absolutely every detail about my past until I'm ready to tell you."

Joey nodded in understanding, "Okay so back to the Casey and Ruby deal...let me guess...you told Ruby not to spend time with him because he's a Braxton and you're feeling guilty about judging him because of who he's related to...and the fact we're hanging out together...means that when Ruby finds out about us...she's likely to point out that you're a hypocrite."

Charlie opened her mouth widely in surprise at Joey's presumption which was absolutely correct, "Um...yeah that's...it exactly. How did you...? It's like you know me...how is that when we haven't known each other for long?"

Joey shrugged, smiling shyly, "Maybe because it feels like I've known you for a lot longer than I really have...or...um...maybe because I...just read people well."

Charlie nodded boldly at the thought that Joey seemed to know her so well, "Ruby will get over it soon enough but that doesn't mean she won't be stubborn about me been critical of Casey when we're...ah...hanging out. I'm sorry...I am being a complete hypocrite about your brother when I don't even know him...do you hate me for being so critical of your family?"

Joey shook her head, "I couldn't hate you for that...it sucks but...it's the price I have to pay for been related to my brothers. This is the reputation that they've managed to build and what people expect of us...I'd like you to at least meet Casey before you judge him on the person he is and the effect he could have on Ruby because of who he's related to...I'm not upset with you...and you know why...'cause I am determined to change your opinion on our family...or at least change your opinion on me."

Charlie bit down on her lip anxiously, still struggling to work out exactly what her opinion was about Joey let alone the prospect of having that opinion changed, "Oh yeah...how do you plan on doing that?"

As they reached the end of the beach, Joey turned to Charlie standing in front of the older woman and grinned confidently, "Like I've told you several times now...I'm gonna teach you how to surf!"

* * *

_Could these two be any cuter?_

_Oh wait - how about during Charlie's surf lesson?_

_Next time - We've got that surf lesson you guys have all been keen for! How's that gonna end up for CJ?_

_One thing's for sure next chapter - Charlie's gonna get a kiss from a Braxton!_

_Which one will it be? Joey or Brax?_


	8. The First Kiss?

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_HI CJers!_

_Sorry for the delay folks - I've had this chapter saved and all ready to update for the last 3 days - only to find out my account had been 'blocked' and wasn't able to edit my stories or add chapters! _

_So close to thinking about creating a whole new account to continue my fics! _

_It seems to be fixed so hopefully I won't have any more issues in the future - if there isn't expect a lovely new chapter from me tomorrow 'cause I just know you'll be desperate for it after this one!_

_XTR - Sound advice!_

_Skippy - I plan to keep you hooked for a lot longer!_

_Tubs - Aww thanks for all your comments! Shucks! Yes I know I've got to get onto The Truth Hurts - developing a bit of writers block on that one I'm afraid...hopw to find the cure soon!_

_JSCO - And they'll just get cuter!_

_B2T - Here's you're lovely surf lesson! And there might be a lovely curveball in here too since you know me so well!_

_JCLuv - Sorry I couldn't cure your boredom for longer! Try reading my other fics 'Happily Never After' & 'The Truth Hurts' and reviewing them - that'll cure your boredom for sure lol! Well at least for a couple days! Glad you're still loving what's happening in this fic!_

_Jensy - Hmm I might take that bet... well here's a sneak peek at their first surf lesson - whether or not the lesson's continue we'll see how the rest of the fic plays out..._

_Konga - Bwa haha! I don't mind been called a mean bitch - probably 'cause it's true! But I appeciate you don't want to wait for some CJness!_

_Kim - Charlie's gonna find it very tough here to resist Joey's charm! I think you'll love their interaction even more in this chapter!_

_Okay the chapter you've all been waiting for...or is it lol?_

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed dramatically, "I can't do this you know!"

Joey chuckled, "Yes you can...now try again...without falling again."

Charlie opened her eyes and glared up at Joey, "You just like catching me!"

Joey smirked, "And here I thought you were just oh so desperate for me to keep catching you! While it may be true that I don't mind catching you...would you prefer me to just let you fall on your butt instead?"

As she laid flat on her stomach on Joey's surf board which was lying on the beach sand, Charlie grumbled, "I'd prefer to just give up now 'cause I've accepted the fact that I can't surf...why can't you accept that?"

"'Cause I'm a stubborn Taurus!" Joey answered playfully, unable to stop staring down at the woman lying down on her surf board, "You've been at this for fifteen minutes...I've been surfing all my life. Just get used to getting up and standing up on the board whilst we're on dry land...if you can manage to do that soon we can finish up...and move onto something new tomorrow...maybe actually involving some water."

Charlie held her nerve, "If I have to stay here until I can manage to stand up on this board without falling over then we're gonna be here all day."

Joey knelt down so she was more level with Charlie, "Well then...I guess you'd better call the Station and tell them you won't be in today."

Charlie ran her tongue over her teeth, curious at the suggestion of skipping work to spend more time with the Braxton girl, "Well I do...have a lot of leave owing to me and you've kinda gotten me out of the mood of going into work this morning...I cannot believe I just said that."

Joey nodded, "Okay so skipping out on work isn't a good move for you even though I'm sure you'd much rather spend time with me than catching bad guys. How long have you got before you have to head back so you can get ready for work?"

Charlie looked at her watch, frowning sadly at the thought of having to leave Joey's presence soon, "I've got another five to ten minutes before I should head back home...but if you're interested...I have the day off work tomorrow."

"I'm interested," Joey whispered honestly, letting her feelings for the woman override the fact that she knew Charlie would probably never feel the same way about her, "Um...sure if you want to...hang out tomorrow we can...do that...it's a Sunday so I think the Bait Shop can stay closed for the day so I'll be...free all day...too."

Charlie smiled shyly, "Well in that case I'd better get going and I will catch up with you tomorrow where we can continue this failed attempt of trying to teach me to surf which can seriously only get so much better out in the water."

Before Charlie could attempt to stand up off the board, Joey reached out and placed her hand on Charlie's. Ignoring the electricity that pulsed through both of them, for fear of realizing they both felt it, Joey grinned, "Oh don't even think about it Charlie...we're not quite done just yet. C'mon just give it one more try. If you do...I'll go easy on you tomorrow and you can spend some time checking out the pro surfing before I get you near a board let alone out in the ocean."

Charlie paused for a moment, trying to ignore the idea of checking out the woman beside her, "Fine...just don't expect any miracles...I don't have any sense of co-ordination...I'm not a surfer."

"Obviously," Joey teased, "C'mon surely you have to have some sense of co-ordination and balance otherwise how else did you train to become a cop?"

"With a lot of luck," Charlie lied playfully, surprised at the sudden realization that she'd never had problems with her sense of balance before when it came to her job and maybe she was falling over on purpose because subconsciously she couldn't get enough of having Joey's arms wrapped around her steadily.

Shaking her head at the thought been outrageous because she couldn't possibly just be tripping over constantly on purpose just so Joey could catch her, Charlie continued, "Okay just stand back...and don't catch me this time...even if I happen to fall on my butt...again...you know 'cause I'm supposed to be the cop who rescues people...I don't need the rescuing."

"Whatever you say," Joey whispered dismissively as she stood up and took a few steps back away from Charlie.

Charlie took a deep breath as she shook her head at the thought that she'd ever be able to actually get out in the water to surf and hated that all she was doing was embarrassing herself in front of Joey.

Trying to ignore the desperate need for her not to embarrass herself in front of the woman, Charlie closed her eyes as she shifted her hands on the board ready to push herself into a standing position on the board.

Before Charlie could change her mind on being too afraid to make a fool of herself with Joey standing next to her, she swiftly pushed herself up using the strength in her arms before using her feet to jump into a standing position on the board.

But like all her previous attempts, Charlie's co-ordination and balancing skills failed her once she stood up and she tripped over her own feet and fell backwards.

Twisting her body to try and avoid falling backwards onto her butt, Charlie blushed deeply as she found herself face to face with Joey who had caught her mid-fall.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist tightly as she helped Charlie stand back up properly. Joey licked her lips as she watched Charlie blushing deeply and was almost surprised when Charlie slipped her hands onto her hips to steady herself.

When Charlie was standing steady on her own two feet, Joey was more surprised when neither of them removed their hands off one another as they found themselves staring into each other's eyes.

Charlie squeezed Joey's hips, feeling her cheeks burning bright red at her embarrassment, "I thought I told you not to catch me...?"

Joey nervously pulled Charlie gently closer to her, unable to resist the amazing feeling of having Charlie in her arms, "Just trying to stop you from falling..."

Charlie held her breath for a moment at the sudden thought that Joey wasn't able to stop her from falling..._for her..._

Blinking quickly at the realization of what she'd just thought and the emotions beginning to get too much for her, Charlie unwillingly removed herself from Joey's grasp, "I should...ah...get going...sorry."

With both of them feeling an instant sense of sadness at the loss of contact once Charlie had pulled away from their embrace, neither of them could utter another word to describe the emotions they were both feeling.

Joey nodded softly at Charlie's words before watching the woman turn around and walk away from her down the beach. Picking up her surf board off the sand, Joey soon slammed the board's pointy end into the sand in frustration at the feelings she was developing for the cop...knowing too well that any feelings would never be reciprocated...let alone the fact that she shouldn't be falling for Charlie in the first place...

Later that evening, Charlie was in her office at the Station. A quiet knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts, "Come in."

Joey nervously entered the office, closing the door behind her, "Hey...ah...I got your message that you wanted to see me...and...the other cop...duh...Constable Watson told me you were in here."

Charlie sat at her desk, as she looked up at Joey anxiously, "Yeah um...take a seat. Look I left you a message because-"

Instead of sitting down, Joey paced the room tensely, "Look if this is about this morning and you think that I overstepped any bounds then I'm-"

Charlie held up her hand to stop Joey's rant, before realizing that hearing Joey's thoughts about what had happened might help her deal with her own emotions. Knowing that it was too late to ask Joey to continue talking about their embrace, Charlie sighed, "It's not about that...I...ah...arrested Brax this evening."

Joey's eyes widened, "You arrested my brother...? What for?"

Charlie stood up and awkwardly moved around the front of her desk, before leaning comfortably on her desk as she stared at the tattooed beauty, "Um...assault...on an officer...duh...me."

Joey surprised Charlie when she stepped forwards and took Charlie's hands in her own, "What'd he do?"

Charlie felt her hands tingling in Joey's grasp, unsure if she could continue to ignore what was happening between them, "It's...ah...not what you think."

Joey narrowed her eyes but waited for Charlie to continue.

Charlie closed her eyes briefly, feeling very stupid for arresting Brax and now been forced to explain her actions to Joey, "Okay so I'm gonna risk you hating me...but it wasn't a real...assault...but it's just that I had this thought that if I could have him in for questioning over this incident I could..."

"Question him about some other crimes you think he might've done?" Joey finished for her sadly.

Charlie squeezed Joey's fingers before glancing away from Joey's gaze, "I'm sorry...I have a job to do...I know he's your brother...I just thought...and then I realized it'd probably only end up hurting you if I did uncover anything he's involved with 'cause he'd probably end up with a criminal record or worse go to jail...and I didn't want to hurt you or have anything come between us...so...I called you to come and...bail him out...before I seriously got into him..."

Joey surprised Charlie when she let go of her hands before resting her hands gently on Charlie's hips, "And from what I hear you do your job pretty well...so it must've been quite a big thing for you to take a step back from going after him...for my sake. I know he's not the best guy in the world but he's my big brother...he means a lot to me...so thank you. But...ah...I'm a little bit more concerned about the fact Darryl hurt you."

Charlie smiled softly at Joey's honest distress that Brax had hurt her and couldn't resist thinking that it was adorable that Joey could get away with calling her brother by his actual name, "Well like I said it wasn't really assault...it...ah...God do I feel stupid...Brax...um...kissed me."

Joey couldn't resist chuckling, "Isn't that meant to be romantic as opposed to assault? Remind me not to make the same move as Darryl did if it'll only end up giving me a criminal record that'd probably end my career!"

Ignoring the thought of Joey making the same move on her then and there, Charlie blushed, "You don't...seem quite that surprised...that your brother kissed me...why is that?"

Joey shrugged as she squeezed Charlie's waist and without thinking she admitted, "Oh I dunno probably 'cause this is all my fault. See when I went home after I saw you this morning Darryl got into an argument with me about spending time with you...he's jealous as hell and is totally crushing on you so I went and stupidly dared him to make a move on you before I could!"

Charlie's mouth fell open at Joey's admission, "You...wanted to make a...move...on me?"

Joey blushed deeply before giving into her feelings for Charlie with the only hope that Charlie returned them just as strongly and leant forwards to meet her lips...

* * *

_And now I'll make you wait to find out if they kissed or not...who loves the suspense?_

_So did they kiss or not?_

_Could something have stopped them or did Charlie freak out?_

_Or did they finally give into their feelings for each other?_

_And aren't I so nice as to leave the Brax/Charlie kiss off the script so you didn't have to read all about it lol?_

_Next time - How will the girls act around each other post kiss/near-kiss (I'm not giving anything away!)?_

_PS - How 'bout that surf lesson? Was Charlie been clumsy on purpose just so she could fall into Joey's arms?_


	9. The Surprise

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Oh you guys all spoil me with your fantastic reviews! I honestly can't thank you enough! You just keep pushing me to keep writing so I can update as soon as possible!_

_JCLuv - Glad to hear you've read my other fics! You should reveiw and let me know what you think of them lol! Love that this one's your fave! Yes no hatemail at all about the Brax/Charlie kiss just a lot of love for CJ!_

_XTR - I think we'd all better take up surfing! Touchy feely with each other - hell yes they are! Very comfortable with each other like that! Gotta get a dig in at Angelo! You described him so perfectly!_

_Funkyshaz - They're getting closer by the minute! And Joey might get a whole lot hotter soon!_

_Ally - Hope this keeps you just as addicted!_

_Pony - Hope I can continue to build on their addiction to always be touching each other! And damn - your idea for them to kiss in the surf! Absolutely perfect for something I have coming up later on down the track and I reckon will drive you guys crazy so I hope you don't mind if I take up your idea and use it later on! Ideas like this are always fantastic and really can be put into my stories! Anymore brilliant ideas?_

_Skippy - Well if that chapter got you drooling I think you're gonna love the next few chapters I've got coming up! _

_CJ4eva - Charlie couldn't be clumsy for anyone else except Joey! Whether they kissed or not that tension is about to ignite ten-fold!_

_JSCO - And proud of it lol!_

_Kim - Glad to get you giggling about the tension between these two! The tension can only continue to grow and I look forward to finding out what you think as it goes along!_

_B2T - Hahaha yes that would've been a great new user name! Kiss and get it on huh? I like the sound of that!_

_Jensy - Always leave you hanging at the worst possible moment! I like that you can picture exactly what happened afterwards without me even writing that part yet! _

_Kirsty - Yay happy to see you're following this fic too! Yes Charlie was so being clumsy on purpose - subconsciously of course!_

_Konga (My Loving Fan) - Bwa haha don't hold back on your love for me! Oh I'm sorry that annoyed you so. Aww thanks for the nice comments about my stories!_

_I'm glad you all loved the surfing lesson. I'm gonna move the story away for a lil while and spend a bit of time on their burgeoning relationship before their next surf lesson together - but the surfing lessons later on down the track will be quite important for their relationship with one another - if that wasn't vague enough!_

_Things between these pair are definitely progressing along nicely - let's find out just how nicely after that lovely lil will they/won't they kiss cliffhanger!_

**Chapter Nine**

Charlie woke up the next morning feeling a new sense of life in front of her. Unable to ignore the feelings she was developing for Joey, she was disappointed as she recalled the previous evening.

Charlie knew that Joey was about to kiss her and though it took all her strength not to freak out as she prepared to kiss the woman back, she couldn't help but admit that she was slightly relieved when the pair were interrupted before their lips touched by Watson knocking on her office door to check if Charlie was definitely releasing Brax to go home with Joey.

Charlie lifted her hand, lightly grazing her fingertips against her lips at the thought of what could've happened had Watson not have interrupted them. They had come within inches of sharing a kiss and Charlie wasn't sure what to think of it.

The fact that she might really be romantically interested in the Braxton sister had Charlie confused as hell and unable to continue ignoring her feelings for her.

_Did I want Joey to kiss me? Did I want to kiss her back? I mean really...'cause that's just... Can this really be happening? Me having feelings for another woman? I mean I know my track record with guys has been pretty bad but that can't be a reason to start falling for a woman...that would be a pretty bad reason for falling into the arms of Joey..._

_Or am I just that desperate to stop being so lonely that I'm creating these feelings for Joey and the need to be with her...? Wait...that's an even worse reason to be with her!_

_Argh how am I supposed to work out if I'm really falling for this woman?_

_Let alone if you're ready to admit it to Joey...or everyone else...?_

Realizing that the only way to accept her true feelings for the brunette beauty would be to talk to Joey and see what she felt about their near kiss, Charlie got up and got ready to head down to the beach to meet Joey as they had previously arranged before Joey had come to the Station the previous evening.

Charlie didn't see Joey down at the beach when she arrived and despite being disappointed that Joey might've decided to do a disappearing act instead of meeting her for another surfing lesson, Charlie smiled as she walked quietly down to the end of the beach where the pair had hung out the previous morning.

Charlie smiled shyly when she found Joey alone at the end of the beach out in the ocean surfing the few waves that came past. Though no expert on surfing, especially after her failed attempts to learn to even stand up on a surf board on dry land, Charlie could tell that the waves back at the main beach were much better than what Joey was surfing on here. She wondered if Joey was putting up with the bad surf because she knew Charlie might find her there.

Charlie worked her way over to the small rock cliff, sitting down on one of the flatter rocks to watch Joey as she surfed across the waves, whist she silently tried to process her true feelings for the woman.

As Joey swam on her surf board ahead of a wave that was coming up behind her, she spotted Charlie sitting patiently by the rock cliffs. Smiling gently at the notion that Charlie had indeed turned up this morning as planned instead of avoiding her as she believed she would've after their near-kiss.

Catching the wave she was hoping to, Joey concentrated on surfing the wave to perfection whilst wondering what her next move should be with Charlie. Sensing the fact that while they both needed to discuss their feelings and what could've happened had Watson not interrupted them, Joey realized that both her and Charlie also needed some space to work out their own feelings before opening up about them.

Charlie continued to watch on as Joey surfed the waves for close to an hour. She knew that Joey had seen her watching her and appreciated the fact that Joey hadn't rushed over to her demanding to know where they stood after they'd almost kissed. Realizing that Joey probably needed some space to work things out before they talked, Charlie waited patiently until Joey was ready to finish her surf.

Charlie couldn't help but use the opportunity to gaze longingly at the woman as she continued to impress her.

Feeling the need to end her surf and talk to Charlie, Joey finally surfed into shore and jogged over to Charlie.

Charlie walked over to meet the tattooed brunette, taking Joey's towel with her which she'd picked up from Joey's belongings. Charlie chewed on her lip as she reached Joey. Joey threw her surf board onto the sand next to them as she reached out for the towel Charlie was handing her.

Wrapping the towel around her shoulders, Joey smiled shyly up at Charlie as the woman reached out and pulled the towel around her body tighter, nervously hanging onto the edge of the towel as she was unable to stop eying Joey's body beneath her board shorts and bikini top.

Charlie wondered if there would ever be a time that Joey would wear anything else. Joey smiled shyly at Charlie's action as it felt that it was a close enough action to Charlie wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi," Charlie whispered.

"Hey," Joey smiled back, "Gotta say...I'm a little surprised to see you here...so...you here for another surfing lesson?"

Charlie scoffed, "I think it's fair to say that I am never gonna be able to surf anywhere near as good as you...or at all...but ah...I was thinking...you want to go for a walk?"

Joey nodded confidently, "Sure...where we off to?"

Charlie let go of the towel, allowing Joey to reach down and pick up her surf board, "Well sitting here watching you surf...I had an idea in mind and called in a couple favours...but it's a surprise...you interested?"

Joey stared at her intriguingly, "I'm interested."

Walking along the beach together in silence, the pair headed over to the Diner. Joey stood outside the restaurant whilst Charlie went inside. Joey took the opportunity to place her surf board in one of the lockers across at the Surf Club before going back over to meet Charlie.

Joey was surprised when Charlie exited the Diner holding a picnic hamper, "What's all this?"

Charlie shrugged, trying to dismiss that she was doing anything overly special, "Early lunch? Sound good to you?"

Joey smiled in appreciation, "Sounds very good...so where we gonna eat all this food?"

"That's the other surprise," Charlie winked flirtatiously, before leading Joey away from the Diner.

Joey couldn't help but enjoy the calming silence between the pair as they walked to their next destination. While knowing they needed to talk at some point, Joey felt comforted at any time she got to spend with the police officer.

Joey stared at Charlie suspiciously as the couple found themselves down by the Wharf, "Nice little picnic down by the end of the Wharf huh?"

Charlie grinned wickedly, "I think I've managed to do a little bit better than that."

Joey followed Charlie as the older woman walked down to the end of the Wharf, before standing in front of one of the boats.

"Care to enjoy a picnic on the Blaxland with me?" Charlie asked as she turned to Joey.

_

* * *

_

Bloody Watson! Buggers up everything!

_Well I hope you can forgive Watson for interrupting their first kiss 'cause rather than running away from each other they took a lil bit of time to process their feelings and it didn't work out too badly for them!_

_Not too badly at all 'cause next time the pair enjoy a picnic *cough DATE cough* on the Blaxland!_

_Lil food, good conversation, music and perhaps some dancing - reminiscint of a certain lovely CJ time from the H&A CJ storyline..._

_Only will Charlie run away at the end of this picnic * cough DATE cough * or will CJ both give into your demands for a hot hook-up?_


	10. The Dance

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Well if you guys keep reviewing so much and begging me for more I'm gonna run out of chapters soon!_

_XTR - Yes I have a habit of using Watson or Ruby as interrupting-pain-in-the-butt characters! Yay for still liking Watson! Yes no Watson interruptions on the Blaxland but good idea for Charlie to keep that phone off!_

_CJ4eva - Okay well if you insist! Well I hope their chemistry just keeps growing!_

_Kirsty - Oh yes I'm always evil when you guys want them to get together! Or maybe not so evil..._

_Skippy - Good ol' Watson and her bad timing! I thought it was about time Charlie was rational about her feelings for Joey!_

_JCLuv - Hope I managed to get this one up before you go away! Have a good time and hopefully they'll be a nice lil chapter waiting for you when you get back!_

_B2T - Bwa haha! You found me out! Ah course it's me who buggers it up and uses Watson or Ruby as my lil scapegoats! I don't always bugger it up for CJ...just 99% of the time! Family backlash huh? You could be onto something there! _

_Jensy - Or I could just attempt to make it even better than you imagined!_

_Chaz - Well they gotta get it on at some point otherwise this wouldn't be a CJ fic...but alrighty then hot hook-up is on the agenda!_

_Oniz - Yay you're on board with this fic! Oh I sure love to make you guys wait and I'm glad you love my writing! You guys wouldn't have it any other way! Charlie likes bad girls and Joey likes a girl in uniform - I think you've nailed it!_

_Ally - Thanks heaps for your support! Can only hope it goes well..._

_Kimmylove - You forgot I was a meany? Shame on you! Haha just kidding! Glad to see you're reading this fic too! Lovey duvey picnic? Hmmm maybe it sure is! Hope you continue to like this Charlie!_

_JSCO - I thought you'd guys would enjoy reading an original CJ storyline that's set with these two very different characters! I hope it's a more happy ending too!_

_Hope you enjoy this one!_

**Chapter Ten**

A few minutes later the pair were settling down on the boat. Joey was standing on the deck staring down the river, whilst Charlie had moved around some of the cushions on one of the side seats so the pair could relax comfortably and enjoy the food that she then began setting out for them.

Joey turned around to Charlie, "So are we trespassing on someone's boat here? Are you a bad cop after all?"

Charlie smirked at Joey's comment, "Nope good cop only! The Blaxland belongs to Alf. I called Morag while I was watching you surf to double check it'd be okay for us to...use the Blaxland as a...lunch venue. Too bad I don't know how to drive a boat...otherwise I'd take you on a tour down the river."

Joey grinned as she stared at Charlie, "Next time...make sure you bring the keys for this boat...I'll take you for a tour down the river...I may even stand behind you at the wheel and let you have control."

Charlie glanced at her in surprise, "You know how to drive a boat?"

Joey shrugged, "It's one of my many talents. I'll be sure to show you one day soon. So is there anything else you want to know about me?"

Charlie continued setting out the food she'd arranged, "Yeah actually...do you ever wear anything other than board shorts and a bikini top? That's all I seem to see you in...I should've...asked you something more important huh...?"

Joey blushed as she glanced down at her outfit, "I guess I don't...surfer chick at heart...always."

Settling down amongst the cushions, the pair made a start on the lunch Charlie had organised for them. In between bites of sandwiches and pieces of fruit salad, the two women began talking to one another about their lives.

Charlie surprised herself by opening up to Joey about coping with her father's illness and recent death, while Joey found herself telling Charlie about her history with her brothers and her surfing career.

The two of them finished off as much food as they could eat, thoroughly enjoying one another's company. Neither of them had approached the topic of the bond that was forming between them let alone their near-kiss. With every moment in Joey's presence, Charlie was beginning to accept her feelings for Joey more and more. Though she wasn't sure exactly what her feelings were, Charlie knew that she'd never felt this way in a long time. Whenever she was around Joey – she felt safe and protected.

Eying Charlie softly, Joey smirked as she ignored her desire to ask Charlie about her feelings for her, "So...I gotta admit...I'm in the mood to listen to some music. You got an I-Pod on you?"

Charlie chuckled at her, enjoying Joey's fresh sense of life that she was jealous of, "Who doesn't?"

Fumbling around her handbag, Charlie managed to pull out her I-Pod and speakers so they could listen to some music. Joey soon set up the I-Pod, flicking through some music until she found some fun music and placed the I-Pod on shuffle.

Charlie stared at Joey in amusement as the woman suddenly stood up on the Blaxland's decking and had no qualms about dancing along to the music. Charlie watched in amazement at the woman as she moved around the decking in time with the music. Charlie's eyes were fixated on the woman's body as she once more wondered what she would've done had Joey kissed her the previous evening.

Joey watched Charlie out of the corner of her eye whilst she danced freely, noticing the look on Charlie's face that the woman was deep in thought. Wanting her to forget about thinking about what their budding relationship meant and simply enjoy the time they spent together, Joey shocked Charlie when she reached out her hand for Charlie to join her dancing.

Charlie's eyes widened at the prospect of dancing crazily on the Blaxland's decking. Though there was hardly any audience watching them, Charlie felt embarrassed at the thought of anyone finding the couple together. Licking her lips, Charlie was unsure of what she'd meant by thinking of her and Joey as a couple...

Joey continued to hold her hand out, grinning flirtatiously at Charlie until the older woman gave in to her request and allowed Joey to pull her onto the decking so they could dance wildly to the music playing.

Charlie couldn't believe that she'd given into Joey's request so easily and was standing there next to Joey twisting her body in time with the music and waving her arms around calmly.

Joey smiled happily at Charlie, as they danced in tune with the fun music, but the younger brunette felt a desperate need to have Charlie in her arms. Whilst afraid of Charlie's rejection for the feelings she had for her, Joey knew she couldn't keep pretending that she didn't feel anything at all for the police officer.

Charlie had never felt so relaxed and free in her life as she continued to watch Joey's body as it moved in time with the beat, and the thought of embracing the woman in her arms kept appearing in her mind.

Before either of them could do anything about their similar desires, they both awkwardly stopped dancing as the fast-paced music gave way to a much slower romantic song. Joey pursed her lips as she regretted placing the I-Pod on shuffle and should've foreseen a romantic song coming on at a moment that she wished to hold Charlie in her arms.

Charlie stood in front of Joey unsure where to glance for fear of Joey seeing the fear in her eyes at the thought of slow dancing with her and the pair being caught out by any of the locals who could happen across the Wharf.

Without realizing it, Joey began swaying to the soft music and she listened to the lyrics that had to do with the fact that 'Love Hurts.' Swallowing deeply, Charlie found herself also swaying slowly to the song.

Noticing the fact that Charlie refused to look her in the eyes and sensing the reason why, Joey felt brave enough to step up directly in front of Charlie so that Charlie could no longer avoid her gaze. Charlie blushed deeply as Joey brushed up closer to her and she was forced to look deep into Joey's eyes.

Seeing the calmness and loving desire in Joey's eyes, Charlie couldn't help but sense the same look in her own eyes.

Biting her lip at the look in Charlie's eyes, Joey made another brave move when she reached her right hand up towards Charlie's and hovered her other hand beside Charlie's hip wanting nothing more to hold Charlie in her arms.

Charlie's first instinct was to run. She could see it now...taking a step back, grabbing her handbag, making excuses as to why she had to leave before leaping off the Blaxland and hurrying down the Wharf away from Joey...and the feelings she was clearly developing for her...

Swallowing deeply, Charlie accepted that running away from her feelings for Joey wouldn't do anything but hurt the pair of them more.

Taking Joey's outstretched hand and entangling their fingers, Charlie took a step closer to Joey, brushing up against the woman's body. At the same moment the pair slipped their other hands on each other's hips and they began dancing quietly along to the song.

Staring deep into each other's eyes Charlie and Joey relaxed into their dance. Resting her head against Charlie's shoulder, Joey smiled when Charlie rested her own head against the top of her own.

Charlie couldn't explain the sensations that were running through her at having the other woman firmly in her embrace. The only thing she could explain, though she still struggled to admit it to herself, was that it felt so right to hold Joey against her. She could feel her heart beating faster than it ever had and she couldn't help but stare at the brunette in amazement at the feelings that Joey was invoking in her.

Charlie knew she'd never had these feelings before despite been so sure that what she'd felt for Angelo was real love – she knew now that she'd never truly been in love before...until now.

Joey was conflicted. Her feelings for Charlie were completely overriding the fact that she knew she shouldn't be getting involved with the woman. Though she had been willing to defy her brother's demands that she stayed away from the cop, she knew deep down that it wasn't possible for anything to happen between her and Charlie.

_How can it when I have the sense that Darryl would sooner hurt Charlie at the thought of her being with me?_

Before Joey could even think to question the real reason behind her brother's determination that she kept her distance from Charlie, she realized the romantic song was coming to an end.

Accepting that she would soon need to let go of Charlie once the I-Pod moved onto the next song that was unlikely to be so romantic, Joey pulled back slightly so she was staring back up at Charlie.

Squeezing Joey's fingers with their hands still clasp together, Charlie almost couldn't believe how different the woman she was embracing was the same one she'd first met. Assuming Joey to be nothing more than a dangerous, tattooed, bad girl just like her brothers, Charlie was amazed to see this softer and romantic Joey that she was holding in her arms. She wondered if Joey had ever shown this side of herself to anyone else.

Joey's chest rose heavily as she noticed how close her lips were to Charlie's. She had been thoroughly disappointed when they had been unable to enjoy their first kiss and wondered if now was the perfect moment to share their first kiss.

Before Charlie and Joey could think about it further, they found themselves leaning forwards as their lips met in a soft and passionate kiss.

* * *

_So was that a better dance on the Blaxland than H&A could come up with?_

_And it was about damn time I let them have that kiss! _

_These two are smoking hot together!_

_So now that they've given into their attraction - where to next for the budding couple?_

_Next time - The gals have a bit of a chat about their feelings for one another._

_Will they decide they want a relationship with each other or that being together is nothing but madness!_


	11. The Talk

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Thanks again for all your amazing support! You guys rock!_

_Skippy - Aww glad that the last chapter gave you so many memories of the original scene between CJ! Oh trust me if you were more greedy I wouldn't have any more chapters to give you!_

_B2T - Haha yes you're always right! Nothing wrong with concentrating too hard on my fics! Keep it up - you might one day find the logic in all the crazy drama I come up with!_

_Kirsty - Glad you thought this was a better ending! Wonder if you're right about Joey wanting to be with Charlie no matter what Brax says..._

_JCLuv - Oh we could only hope they hire someone to bring Joey back into H&A let alone someone like me! Hope you enjoy this one when you get back and it'll keep you even more hooked!_

_Jensy - More hot time together ahead! Charlie sure is willing to accept them! So will Brax put Joey off? Hmm I wonder..._

_XTR - Good sign indeed! Darryl = stumbling block! That's a nice way of putting it! But why is the question I want you guys to try and work out? Oh I'm used to revolts with my fics but I thought this was the right moment to let you guys have some hot CJness! Watson & Ruby may never be far whenever CJ are together...let's hope not!_

_Pony - Glad you loved the build up! Hope I've been getting it just right between these two! Shall look forward to any more ideas! I think you're gonna like the kiss in the surf and how it'll play out for this pair - hint hint! _

_JSCO - Yay for romance! Hope to keep it up!_

_Ally - Aww thanks for saying that H&A could've listened to me for a perfect dance and kiss! Shucks! Enjoy the love story as it continues!_

_KimmyLove - Bwa haha! So it's a dream you think! Well I guess I deserve that since I've played that trick before on you guys! Great idea...hmm maybe I should've re-written this chapter just for you and made it a dream! I'm sure you would've loved that! Oh you'll learn to trust me...or not! Well when those people of H&A finally give me the call to write Joey back in I'll take the job just for you lol! 'Cause that'll totally happen!_

_CJ4eva - The fic's happenings on the Blaxland - like the way you worded that! Keep thinking nice things!_

_Tclick - Haha thanks for thinking the writing was better than H&A! You've certainly got a point on writing versus film in terms of emotion - I just hope that the way I write my fics can be imagined as happening between the characters in 'real life!' Oh those brothers could be trouble..._

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie and Joey sat comfortably together on the main deck of the Blaxland.

After their lingering kiss, the couple hadn't spoken a word about it as they pulled apart from their embrace when the music had ended. Sitting back amongst the cushions on the decking, Joey smiled nervously when Charlie had pulled her onto her lap so they were calmly holding onto one another.

Joey had her arms wrapped around Charlie's shoulders, and taking her right hand she slipped some strands of Charlie's hair behind her ear, "What are you thinking about?"

Charlie chewed on her lip, "Just...that was some kiss...ah...right?"

Joey couldn't resist leaning forwards and brushing her lips gently against Charlie's, "Yeah it was...kinda wanted a reminder. Are you okay with this?"

Charlie squeezed her hands around Joey's hips firmly, "I wish I knew...I know that's probably not...what you wanted to hear but...this is all new to me and...I don't know how I feel."

Joey nodded in understanding, "That's okay...I know this is kinda...unexpected for you. I mean you...have a history of dating men and now..."

Charlie pressed her forehead against Joey's, "This isn't the least bit unexpected for you is it...um...what I mean is...you...ah...don't have a history of dating men...right?"

"I'm gay," Joey confirmed confidently, "I know we've never really discussed my sexuality...I always feared it could be a problem for you...I hope it's not. But that doesn't mean this hasn't been...unexpected. Coming back home and finding an amazing woman who I'm falling...for...? Wasn't in my plans...at all."

"Yeah...falling for another woman...not in my plans either," Charlie admitted, then seeing the pained look on Joey's face, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean...this is just so new to me. I knew since I first laid eyes on you that there was something indescribably different about you...I just didn't think it was this...until last night."

Feeling her heart beating faster at the knowledge that Charlie too had been experiencing the feelings that meant they knew they had to get to know each other from the moment they met, Joey blushed, "What...is this...to you?"

Closing her eyes, Charlie let all her fears subside as she pressed her lips against Joey's once more. Their kiss was gentle but after breaking apart their lips soon melded together again. This time growing ever more passionate as Joey ran her tongue against Charlie's bottom lip until Charlie gave her permission to explore further and their tongues found themselves dancing together in a perfect motion.

Breaking apart at the need for oxygen, Charlie shook her head as she stared deep in Joey's eyes, "I don't know what this is...I know I've never felt anything like this...and I've never been kissed so perfectly like that before...by anyone. I don't know how ready I am to...explore this but...I know if I don't take the chance...I'll probably regret it for the rest of my life."

"Well that's a start," Joey whispered, "You don't have to figure this all out at once...you can take your time...we both can."

Charlie smiled proudly, "Not many people would be that patient with me. You're so brave you know that."

Joey blushed, "Just because I'm trying to help you not to freak out about the fact you've spent the last ten minutes kissing another woman?"

"Well yeah...and just about everything else you do...being so confident and brave...it's part of what first attracted...um...drew me towards you," Charlie confessed.

Joey stroked Charlie's cheek gently, "Charlie...I know you probably have a million thoughts running through your mind about all this but...what do you want to happen...between us...honestly?"

Charlie pulled Joey closer to her in their embrace, "I don't want to be scared of the fact I think I have feelings for you...I've spent my life been terrified of actually finding real love and now...there's so much I still want to know about you...I still feel like we're close to being strangers because of how little I know about you...I want to get to know you...I want to be brave and find a way to...explore this...our feelings...if you'll let me... Even if we do...it's not going to be easy for us...is it?"

Joey shook her head sadly, "We can spend time exploring our feelings for one another but...they'd be so much against us from developing this into a real relationship..."

Charlie nodded as she realized, "The fact that..."

"Darryl would have a problem with us being together," Joey started.

"I'm scared of what this kind of relationship means for my future," Charlie continued.

"That you're a career driven cop and my family is construed as a bunch of criminals," Joey admitted.

"I don't know how my friends and family would react to the notion of me being in a relationship with another woman," Charlie confessed.

"That I'm nothing but a surfie chick with bad ass tattoos who shouldn't be caught dead dating a cop," Joey relented.

"A cop who...tried to arrest your brother..." Charlie pointed out.

"You could have some trouble at work if word got out you were dating a Braxton," Joey reminded her sadly.

"I'm terrified that I wouldn't be brave enough to be...out...in public with you...and acknowledge my feelings for you when we're not alone," Charlie revealed.

"I don't live here in Summer Bay...I spend over half the year out on the surfing circuit around the country and sometimes in other countries," Joey declared.

Charlie rested their foreheads together, "And there's also the fact...I'm not an easy girl to love..."

Joey broke out into a small grin, "So if we can get through all that...we really would be the best couple ever!"

Charlie pecked Joey's lips, "Who said love was easy?"

"Someone who clearly didn't see the pair of us colliding paths...and the path of destruction in our wake if we begin a relationship," Joey answered cheerfully.

Charlie ran her hand up and down Joey's back soothingly, "Back to our first problem...how much of an issue...do you think Brax will have...about us?"

Joey glanced away from Charlie's gaze, feeling guilty knowing full well she couldn't admit to Charlie that Brax had told her that Charlie was the real reason behind their move to the Bay, "I wish I knew...I won't lie to you...he's...threatened me to stay away from you...said that getting involved with you is...madness...I don't know why."

"Well if we...take things...slowly...including hanging out together as friends...where he's likely to see us...maybe that will give him time to adjust...to us...being together...when we eventually tell him," Charlie suggested.

Joey stared at Charlie in amazement, "Do you really want to do this?"

"Don't you?" Charlie asked worriedly.

Joey let her lips find Charlie's, enjoying the sensation as they kissed intimately for a moment, "I want to...explore this...work out what my feelings for you are but..."

"But?" Charlie pushed.

"We just listed nearly a dozen reasons in the space of thirty seconds on why we shouldn't be together...if we do this...it'd be madness," Joey reasoned.

Charlie nuzzled her nose against Joey's softly, teasing her as their lips were mere centimetres apart, "If we do this...it might be madness...but...it might also be love."

Giving into temptation the couple pressed their lips together, allowing all the reasons of why a relationship between them could never work to disappear...just hoping they could at least get through one day together without the realities of their partnership emerging...

* * *

_So is it madness or love between these two?_

_The chemistry and flirty banter between them is sizzling even more and they can't seem to fight their feelings at all!_

_It's about time that Charlie was so relaxed about her feelings for Joey!_

_But is it all set to change next time when Brax finds the pair hanging out?_

_Can Brax find a way to convince Joey that being with Charlie really is madness?_

_Or will Joey believe that their feelings for one another really are true love and can defy anything Brax has to say about them?_

_Get set to see a whole new side of the Braxton girl! Is she really a bad girl under the surface?_

_More imprtantly - is it Brax or Charlie that'll get the brunt of bad girl Joey?_


	12. The Truth Revealed?

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Hope you're still enjoying this lil fic of mine! _

_Jensy - The way these two feel about each other - it's def not too early to mention love... Is it ever that simple? As for more CJ hotness - there could be some coming up when you least expect it...!_

_KimmyLove - Yay for it not been a dream! Queen of Tease & Cliffhangers! Yep that's me - I only hope you continue to crave for even more especially by this chapter's end..._

_Skippy - Awesome way of putting it that love truly is madness! I wonder if the girls will agree that turning their back on their feelings is an even bigger madness!_

_B2T - Haha you sure love the crazy drama then! I like you're ideas on who Joey is as a character and that Brax could push her to bring out a different side if he forces her away from Charlie...so are you right?_

_Ally - Thanks for the support!_

_Kirsty - It sure is love between them! But is it enough to be together when you just know Brax could ruin it all?_

_JSCO - These two are so loved up! The first half of this chapter proves you exactly right! They can't hide it!_

_Oniz - So I'm not just evil but 'Evil! Evil! Evil!'? Hahaha! Yes despite everything they want to be together! Glad you see it's a good kind of madness! _

_CJ4eva - It sure hasn't taken these two long to decide they want to be together! The feelings between them are just that strong! Well the story with Brax wanting the girls to stay away from one another is about to unravel..._

_JCLuv - Hope you had a good time away! It's a very different feel between these two when they don't freak out about their feelings huh?_

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Twelve**

Charlie and Joey packed up all the picnic hamper supplies and made their way off the Blaxland.

The pair had spent several hours relaxing on the boat as they had enjoyed each other's company. They had spent most of the time cuddling up to one another as they simply talked to each other and got to know each other better.

Gentle, lingering kisses were enjoyed by both of them in between their conversation as the couple were reluctant to take their burgeoning relationship any further.

Charlie was surprised to find herself getting to know a much softer side to the woman who had the appearance of being a tough and strong-willed woman. She wondered if she could really be contemplating having a real relationship with Joey. She knew that what she was feeling for Joey was different from everything she'd ever experienced but the more they talked to one another about their pasts and their lives, Charlie wasn't sure if she could ever deserve to be with Joey regardless of whether or not she felt ready to be in an open relationship with her.

Joey too was unsure if a relationship between the pair could ever work out but she couldn't ignore her growing feelings for Charlie and wanted nothing more than to explore their feelings for one another.

After talking it through, the pair had realized that ignoring their true feelings for each other would unlikely do them any good so they had settled on exploring the possibility of having a relationship slowly. They decided to simply enjoy their feelings for each other whilst they were alone together before allowing their relationship to become common knowledge for fear of the rest of the Bay weighing in with their judgments of their relationship.

Joey felt it was best for them to keep their feelings between themselves until they were sure their feelings were real. She couldn't help but accept self-doubt that she would ever be good enough for the police officer and wondered what Charlie even saw in her. Knowing full well that Charlie wasn't ready for a full-on relationship with her because she was still coming to terms with having feelings for another woman, Joey was prepared to be patient with Charlie until the older woman was ready to take their relationship any further than simply getting to know one another whilst indulging in some tender moments between them.

As they stepped off the Blaxland, Joey smiled proudly at Charlie when the older woman had reached out and took her hand in her own. Walking down the Wharf hand in hand, Charlie felt a sense of emotion run through her when they stepped off the Wharf and she reluctantly let go of Joey's hand. She was beginning to enjoy Joey's company and knew deep down that she was falling harder for her then she ever imagined possible. She wondered how it would be possible for her to keep those feelings a secret until they had decided if they could really be together.

Walking next to each other back towards the Diner so Charlie could return the picnic basket and equipment to Leah and Joey could collect her surf board from the Surf Club, the pair enjoyed the random moments where their arms brushed against each other's.

As they reached the Diner, Charlie turned to Joey, "Would it be okay if I...maybe get us a couple of coffees...so we could...talk a bit more over a coffee while I...possibly walk you back to your place?"

Joey nodded in agreement, "Sounds nice Charlie...though...would you mind if I...walked you back to your place...instead of mine?"

Charlie sensed Joey's reluctance to Brax seeing them together if they went back to the Braxton's house, but didn't let it get to her, "Sure...and you never know...if we get back to my place and manage to find the house empty...I might even let you kiss me goodbye."

Joey licked her lips in anticipation of feeling Charlie's lips against her own, "And you're absolutely certain that one little kiss won't result in a bit of a make-out session by any chance?"

Charlie blushed deeply at the thought, "Never say never."

Smiling gently at one another and keen to enjoy the prospect of continuing their newly found relationship, the pair soon headed off in different directions.

In the Diner, returning the picnic basket to Leah, Charlie couldn't wipe the smile off of her face at what had happened so far that day and couldn't help but hope that Ruby wouldn't be home when she got there so she and Joey may be able to continue 'getting to know each other.'

Waiting for her coffee order, Leah noticed a sudden glow that seemed to be surrounding her housemate and she was curious as to what had sparked the happiness that was evident. Sensing that Leah had picked up on her mood, Charlie remained silent over her newfound bond with the Braxton sibling.

Joey smiled happily as she walked over to the Surf Club to retrieve her surf board.

Heading back over to the Diner to meet up with Charlie again, Joey's smile faded as she noticed Brax approaching her as he walked over from the beach.

Swallowing deeply, Joey was surprised when her brother stormed up to her. Grabbing her by the arm, Brax managed to pull Joey away from many of the people standing outside the establishment.

"Get off me!" Joey ordered as Brax let her go.

Brax glared at her, "What are you doing with that cop? Don't play dumb with me Joey I saw the pair of you here talking to one another. What's going on?"

Joey looked around, casting a glance to the Diner's entrance, hoping that Charlie hadn't seen Brax accost her, "What does it matter to you?"

Brax's eyes flared angrily, "I told you to stay away from her!"

Joey scoffed, "Listen to me Darryl...you might be able to order all your 'River Boys' around but that crap doesn't work on me. There's nothing you can do to stop me from spending time with Charlie...or for that matter..._being with_ her...so unless there's anything else you have to say that would actually give me a reason as to stop seeing Charlie...then you're just gonna have to get used to the idea of Charlie being a part of my life!"

Gritting his teeth, Brax felt he didn't have any other choice but to tell her what he'd been hiding, "You want a reason why you shouldn't have anything to do with Buckton...? I'll give you a reason!"

Charlie excited the Diner, holding the two cups of coffee in her hands. She bit her lip once more at the idea of going back to her place and the prospect of possibly making out with Joey. The feeling of having Joey's lips against her own made her eager to get home as soon as possible.

But Charlie frowned in concern as she walked out of the Diner to see Joey and Brax standing down by the edge of the beach. What drew her deep distress was the fact that the pair were yelling at one another furiously.

Whilst she was too far away to hear what the siblings were saying to one another, Charlie felt worried for Joey as Brax yelled at her whilst pointing his right arm at her threateningly. She was even more surprised when Joey clearly asserted herself forcefully by yelling back at Brax just as angrily.

Pursing her lips, Charlie resisted every urge in her body to go and protect Joey from Brax. She felt the desperate need to show Joey that she could stand up against Brax if he was once more hassling his sister about their 'friendship.'

Though Charlie also felt that she needed to let Joey stand up to Brax herself and something was telling her that if she interrupted the pair's fight she would only make matters worse. Knowing that Brax wasn't keen on the pair of them spending time with each other, let alone developing a relationship, and her protecting Joey from him would do nothing short of confirming any suspicions he had of their relationship.

Before Charlie could decide between staying away from the raging siblings or protecting the woman she was falling for, Charlie relaxed gently as Joey broke away from the argument she was having with Brax and stormed away from him.

Charlie's relaxation didn't last long as the moment Joey laid eyes on her, she could see the pain and sadness written in them. Seeing Charlie watching her, Joey continued storming away from her brother.

Charlie braced herself to calm Joey down from her argument when Joey reached her but was shocked when Joey glanced away from her and stormed straight past her.

Charlie shot Brax an angry glare before calling out to Joey, "Joey? What's wrong?"

Joey ignored Charlie's desperate questioning and continued walking away from the police officer.

Flummoxed by Joey's actions, Charlie sighed before dumping the coffee cups quickly into a nearby bin before chasing after the brunette.

Reaching her a moment later, Charlie was confused when Joey had ignored her requests to stop walking away, and grabbed her arm to pull her back to her.

"Joey what is going on?" Charlie desperately asked, despite fearing Joey's answer.

Charlie was beyond shocked when Joey ripped her arm from her grasp and pushed her away viciously.

Joey glared at the woman she thought she was beginning to fall for, "Do not touch me! Don't come anywhere near me...ever again! Just rack off home and forget you ever met me 'cause I swear to God I wish I'd never met you!"

The forcefulness in Joey's voice made Charlie stutter, "But...I...Joey...this isn't...you..."

Joey shoved past Charlie violently, "You don't know me! I don't know you...and right now...I don't want to know you...at all! I don't want anything to do with you ever again! Stay the hell away from me Charlie otherwise I'll be the one arrested for assaulting you! And it'll be an actual violent assault just so you're clear! So unless you want your pretty little face messed up...don't you ever come near me again Serge!"

The venom in Joey's voice left Charlie speechless as tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Joey storm away from her.

Charlie's heart shattered at the realization she might've finally found someone who despite all her reservations she could honestly see a future with...only to lose her in less time than it took to fall in love with her...

For reasons Charlie had no clue as to what had set off Joey's vicious rampage against her...

* * *

_Bad girl Joey Braxton lives up to her rep! You don't want to get on her bad side!_

_So what could Brax possibly have said to Joey to cause such pain and hatred towards Charlie when all signs before that led the girls believing they could be together no matter what?_

_As to why Joey's so desperate to forget ever falling for Charlie - It's a mystery! _

_But it's one that Charlie - and you guys... - might be kept in the dark about for a lil while as the two girls fight to discover if it's really LOVE or MADNESS between them_

_Anybody care to take a guess on what the mystery is all about?_

_Next time - Our broken hearted girls spend some time alone processing just how deep their feelings are for one another._

_Charlie attempts to rationalize why Joey was so cruel to her whilst deciding if she could forgive Joey for her vicious outburst. _

_And Joey can't help but feeling guilty yet 'justified' over her attack on Charlie - will she decide to apologise to the police officer or continue to fight her feelings for Charlie by wanting to forget they ever met?_


	13. The Time Alone

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Thanks for all your fantastic support!_

_CJ4eva - No answers to the mystery yet so you'll just have to wait a while! Although you might enjoy the suspense for once..._

_XTR - Aww sorry for the kick in the guts at the end lol! I hope this chapter could be just the opposite!_

_JCLuv - Very heated - much like their chemisty! _

_Ally - Well I hope it can only get better and better each chapter!_

_JSCO - That's for me to know and you to find out...at some point down the line lol!_

_Skippy - Joey sure has a side to her not many people would want to be on! CJ romances always have to have that extra angst! And you're right - it makes the making up part fun! Always love to entertain you guys with some CJ drama!_

_B2T - Oh you love to be right! If these two aren't made for one another I don't know who is!_

_Kirsty - Evil Joey! she sure has a bit of a mouth on her! Some begging perhaps? Well this may not reveal everything that Joey's feeling but just enough to get some ideas!_

_Jensy - When it comes to CJ's path to love it'll never run smooth! Keep those fingers and toes crossed! Perfect afternoon ruined in a moment! Wonder how their evening will go..._

_KimmyLove - Hahaha if that was a trantrum I'd like to see Joey in a real fight! Joey can't get out of it forever without giving an explanation! This certainly isn't based on the original H&A script - so no Hugo or Charlie cheating on Joey as they've just met - but it opens up a lot of doors as to what could've happened..._

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Charlie sat in her bedroom silently. She'd been sitting there for hours since she returned home. She was sitting on top of a chest of drawers which was placed firmly against the wall next to the window so she could stare outside whilst struggling with her feelings.

Tears had streaked down Charlie's cheeks even though it'd been hours since Joey had yelled at her.

Charlie stared hopelessly outside, though not much of a view of anything nice but the neighbours' back yard, she watched as she could see the sun setting in the distance. Sitting there had always had a calming effect on the police officer and she had come to spend a great deal of time alone there.

When Charlie was ever having problems with her newfound mother-daughter relationship with Ruby and most notably her romantic relationship with Angelo, she had always found herself sitting against her window sill staring out at the world whilst trying to work through her issues.

Charlie sighed as she realized how much time she'd spent sitting there thinking during her relationship with Angelo. The troubled relationship had been painfully obvious to her from the first moment they started dating but she had been desperate to ignore them or the amount of time she had spent wondering if there was another life for her.

_Another life involving a woman...?_

Being attracted to and having feelings for Joey was completely beyond Charlie's wildest dreams but it was happening and Charlie couldn't avoid it.

Although Charlie had wanted to avoid her emotions for Joey at the beginning, every moment that she spent in Joey's presence left her having no doubt that her feelings for her were real.

Charlie swallowed deeply and allowed several more tears to fall down her cheeks as she accepted the truth about her feelings for Joey – she was in love with her...

Charlie pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. She'd known it right from the beginning that she loved Joey and although it hadn't taken quite that long for her to figure it out for real she wondered if she would ever be given the chance to confess her love to Joey.

Though still somewhat resistant to the notion of having an open relationship with Joey, Charlie knew that given time she could be unbelievably happy spending her entire life with Joey by her side.

_Could have been...unbelievably happy, _Charlie corrected herself.

Closing her eyes, Charlie tried her hardest to forget the look of anger in Joey's eyes that afternoon as she had told her to stay away from her.

Charlie reached her fingertips to her lips as she instead thought back to the kisses she and Joey had shared with each other. Never in her life had she felt so completely in love with just a kiss, but the feelings Joey invoked in her when they kissed left Charlie with no doubt that she was deeply in love with the Braxton woman and was ready to be with her if given the chance.

Despite their obvious differences and life experiences, Charlie knew she wanted a chance at been happily in love and knew that Joey was the person that could provide her with that. Knowing that Joey felt just the same way as she did and loved her back despite all the things in their way of having a long lasting relationship.

Staring down and wiping her tears away, Charlie realized that despite that love that had grown from their instant bond to one another that whatever had angered Joey could be set to tear them apart before they had a chance to explore the love they shared for each other.

Charlie wondered why it was that she was given a chance at true love only to lose it so soon. A part of her knew she should've been scared to feel what she did for Joey but just seeing the smile on the woman's face left her confidant that their feelings for each other weren't as scary as she thought.

Letting more tears fall from her eyes, Charlie wondered what could've possibly happened to make Joey so furious at her and what it was that she would have to deal with if she had any chance of getting Joey back.

But the unwanted thought that Joey was more like her brothers then she ever wanted to admit crossed Charlie's mind...

Joey sat alone at one of the tables at Angelo's Restaurant. Taking a small sip of her beer, Joey tried to ignore the bitter taste that it left her with. She'd never been one to be a heavy drinker since she was a professional sportsman but right now all she wanted to do was drink her problems away.

Staring off distantly at nothing in particular, Joey was rather glad that her brother's dangerous reputations meant any of the locals were resistant to join her and try and get to know her.

Joey scoffed at the thought that getting to know a certain local had done nothing but 'cause her pain and she was unlikely to want that to happen again.

Joey swallowed deeply as she recalled the fact that it was only that afternoon that everything in her life was beginning to fall into place – until Brax had ruined it all.

Joey pursed her lips as she tried to forget the feelings that she had experienced that afternoon on the Blaxland with Charlie. She wanted to forget any feelings she'd had for the police officer since they'd first crossed paths.

Joey sighed as she wished she'd simply given into her brother's demands and stayed away from Charlie after they'd first encountered one another. Defying his orders was the reason why she was there struggling to deal with the pain she was in whilst trying to accept the fact that Charlie was not the person she thought she was.

Joey took another swig of her beer, trying to forget the memories of her time with Charlie on the Blaxland as they had accepted their true feelings for each other and acted on them. The feeling of Charlie's lips against her own left Joey powerless to ignore the truth that she was now trying to fight with every fibre of her being – she was in love with Charlie...

Joey blinked away several tears welling up in her eyes at the thought that she and Charlie could've had a future together. Despite the reasons that they had confessed for not giving a relationship between them a chance, Joey knew the true feelings between them would've been enough to help them get through the hurdles of spending their lives together.

But this hurdle...was too much to even bear the thought of still having any kind of future together...

Joey curled her hand into a fist at the knowledge that the past had come back to ruin her relationship with Charlie, let alone the fact that she had to face some unresolved issues that she thought would never come up again.

Chewing on her lip, Joey was furious at Brax for ruining quite possibly the only chance at true love she might ever have but she knew that had her relationship gone any further with Charlie before she learnt the truth it would've only hurt her ten times more.

Joey felt her heart beating heavily as she knew that it was already too late and she was hurting because of her love for Charlie.

Hating herself for being so cruel to Charlie and seeing the heartbroken look on Charlie's face as she had verbally attacked her and threatened her, Joey wondered if she was better off explaining herself to Charlie on what had broken them apart or if she should just give into Brax's silent demand of never seeing Charlie again. Whilst she tried to deny the fact that Charlie could even want anything to do with her after her vicious rampage.

Feeling her heart break at each option, Joey didn't know which would make her feel less heartbroken.

Furrowing her brow, Joey considered simply forgetting about what had happened altogether by taking off on the next bus out of Summer Bay and putting it all behind her to re-start her life anywhere else away from Charlie and the pain she'd be reminded of every time she saw her.

Finishing her beer, Joey knew deep down she had no right to blame Charlie for the pain she was in as it wasn't her fault and that Charlie herself would want nothing more than to help her through her pain.

Leaving the empty beer bottle on the restaurant table, Joey exited the restaurant accepting the fact that regardless of her love for Charlie the couple no longer had any kind of future together...

Charlie threw her head back against the wall next to the window as she heard someone knocking loudly on the back door downstairs. Wiping away the tears that graced her cheeks, Charlie realized that she was the only one home since Leah was still at work, VJ was sleeping over at a friends' place and Ruby had yet to return home from a study session.

Not feeling like talking to anyone or having any company, Charlie half-heartedly gave in when the knocking persisted.

Stumbling unhappily downstairs and trudging into the kitchen towards the back door, Charlie sighed heavily as she opened the door.

Charlie's eyes widened as they landed on the woman who just hours ago had broken her heart.

Joey stared up at Charlie, exhaling deeply at the sadness written all over her face – sadness which matched her own. She wondered what had possessed her to visit Charlie after been so sure that she didn't want to see her again.

Both of them stood there silently, their emotions over their previous encounter were felt equally.

Seeing the heartbroken look in Charlie's eyes, Joey reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

Ignoring the pain of being rejected by Joey's vicious attack earlier, Charlie felt herself lean into Joey's touch.

Forgetting the fact that she knew a relationship between them could never work, Joey couldn't resist her burning desire to be with the woman she loved and stepped forwards as she embraced Charlie in her arms and the two women fell into a passionate kiss.

* * *

_So who's happy that Joey rocked up at Charlie's at the end there?_

_Have the couple given into their feelings too soon without dealing with the fall out from the last chapter?_

_Next time - Don't expect them to deal with Joey's little outburst just yet - the Charlie Buckton & Joey Braxton relationship is ON!_


	14. The Tattoos

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Your support on this fic just keeps surprising me every chapter! Keep it up!_

_Jensy - Hmm could I have possibly been hinting at some hot and steamy CJ-ness? Possibly..._

_XTR - Well at least the fact that CJ's love been that of tortured forbidden romance won't be a surprise to anyone lol! Will their love be enough though?_

_Pony - Aww thanks for saying the last chapter was well written! Such a compliment! Sorry but you're gonna be in suspense for a lil while longer..._

_Ally - It's impossible to keep these two apart so one of them had to make the first move! _

_JCLuv - Haha so just because this is a CJ fic they have to end up together no matter what? You never know - I could be setting these two up to never find happiness with each other... Whether they end up together or not I have no doubt you'll enjoy the journey between them! Hating Brax is good!_

_B2T - A hidden past...you could be onto something there..._

_Kiimylove - Haha yes their totally making out again! I hope you enjoy what happens after their kiss!_

_JSCO - Aww are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be tortured for a little while longer about Joey's secret lol? _

_Oniz - Haha yes they should've just stayed on the Blaxland forever so nothing could come between them! Living up to my expectations? You bet I am! _

_Skippy - Glad you enjoyed Joey's softer side when the pair were together at the end! You're so right that it'd be hard not to comfort her! Keep being curious about the back story!_

_CJ4eva - I love it when you're a happy CJ fan! Oh it's sure set to begin and you're gonna love every moment of it!_

_This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Oniz who never stops been such a fantastic reviewer no matter what life will throw at you! Strength is inspiration!_

_And for everyone else - this chapter's a bit longer than normal for you to enjoy even more!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Charlie's POV_

_I couldn't believe what was happening...one minute I was up in my bedroom crying my heart out over the fact any relationship with Joey was clearly over before it had barely began and then here I was holding her in my arms as we kissed softly._

_It feels so right like it's meant to be._

_The way our arms are wrapped around each other, our bodies are melded together and our lips continue to meet in soft and perfect kisses._

_I've never felt this way before and all we're doing is standing here kissing each other so romantically._

_I want to ask Joey why she's here, why she's embracing me so tenderly after the way she had yelled at me to get away from her...but my lips are a little preoccupied against Joey's._

_We break apart for the sake of oxygen and press our forehead's together. God how did I ever believe for a second that I could fight my feelings for her?_

_This is all so new and I know everything in my life is going to change if people find out who I've fallen for...and I'm okay with it..._

_I blush as I realize we're still standing here together at the back door. Though I'm not prepared for Leah or Ruby to come home early and catch us together the prospect of letting Joey leave, only risking her coming to her senses over whatever it is that left her not wanting anything to do with me, I whisper to her that we should go somewhere more private._

_Somewhere more private meaning my bedroom...believe me I didn't realize the insinuation of that at all and only invited Joey so if anyone came home they wouldn't find me in a romantic embrace with another woman...how could I possibly explain that to my daughter or housemate?_

_Joey hesitates...I know that she realizes I only asked her to come upstairs with me so we could talk...she hesitates in coming with me because I could tell that she isn't sure if she's ready to talk so I kiss her softly and remind her that she had turned up at my doorstep for a reason..._

_Joey takes my hand in her own and I lead her upstairs to my bedroom. We don't say a word on the way there and I have to do everything to resist wrapping my arms around her for fear of having to let her go._

_But the moment we enter my room and I close the door behind me I breathe deeply as Joey and I fall into another embrace. Our lips meet almost immediately as we hold onto each other and I allow Joey to slip her tongue against my own. The feel of such a small touch makes my legs quiver. I've always prided myself on being so strong and tough but here I am ready to fall weak at the knees at the feel of Joey's kiss._

_I break off the kiss and stare deep into her eyes. At first I think the look in her eyes is a sense of grieving emotion but that doesn't make any sense to me. I watch as Joey blinks her eyes and then all I can see is how scared she is at what is happening between us._

_Joey isn't the only one scared of falling so deeply in love that the world would come to an end if anything came between that love...then I realize that I had already fallen that deeply..._

_I finally ask her what it was that had set her off this afternoon after we had finally begun finding our way to having a future together. I hold onto Joey tightly as she refuses to answer and instead buries her face against my neck. I don't know what to make of it._

_But before I can push further to find out what had caused Joey's turn-around this afternoon and more so what has brought her here to be in my arms, my eyes flutter closed as I feel Joey's lips kissing my neck tenderly._

_Losing all concentration at Joey's kisses it isn't long until our lips meet once more and we continue our assault on each other's lips. My legs are shaking all over again and as if knowing what I'm feeling, Joey gently pushes me backwards until we both collapse on my bed._

_Lying on my back and looking up at the amazing woman above me leaves me feeling breathless. I blush heavily at our position and Joey whispers her apology for taking things too fast between us. I smile softly at her as I realize that all I want is to be with her...in any sense of that meaning. _

_I lean up and kiss her gently, enjoying the shy smile that crosses her lips when we break apart. I hold my hands at her hips and squeeze them firmly before whispering to her that I'm comfortable making out with her. The feeling of her lips against mine is the most amazing feeling in the world – how can I not be comfortable with that?_

_I know I should be freaking out at this point...or maybe from the first moment I realized my true feelings for Joey...but the feeling of holding her in my arms and the love I feel for her overrides any amount of freaking out that I should be doing._

_I'm not sure how long we've laid here in each other's arms but it suddenly occurs to me that we've shifted ourselves further up the bed so Joey's head is resting against the pillow and this time I'm lying over her as our lips continue to assault one another's gently. We hold hands between us and entangle our fingers playfully. _

_I want to ask her again about what was going on with her and what had happened between her and Brax until she gives me an answer but I'm so scared of her pulling away from me. Lying against her and enjoying the sensation of her lips against mine makes the entire world disappear and I'm not ready for that to end._

_I soon find myself moving my lips across Joey's jaw and down her neck. Joey leans up into the kisses giving me full permission to explore my desires. And as every moment passes I realize that my desires are growing steadily..._

_I'm not sure if I'm willing to admit it to myself let alone Joey but I'm more attracted to this woman than I ever thought possible...maybe even more attracted to her than anyone I've ever been with._

_As I trail small kisses down her neck I wonder if I want to stop this...was it only this morning that I was fighting any feelings for Joey? And now with each of these kisses I share with Joey I can feel myself unable to fight anything that could happen between us tonight..._

_I know deep down that Joey's hurting and she's feeling guilty for whatever happened between us earlier today when she yelled at me but still I know how she really feels about me and she's giving into these feelings as much as I am...and I hope that nothing can come between us before we have a chance at giving into these feelings entirely..._

_I break my lips away from Joey's neck and lift myself gently so I'm leaning over her. I smile down at her as I try to work out just what I want to happen between us. Joey disentangles our hands and reaches up to stroke my cheek and we stare deep into each other's eyes. _

_Blushing at the thoughts of taking things further with Joey, my eyes glance away from Joey's eyes afraid that she knows what I'm thinking. Then my eyes catch the outlines of Joey's tattoos._

_Did I mention that Joey's wearing her undeniably hot red bikini top underneath a very loose fitting white top?_

_My mind wanders to the fact that the bikini is showing straight through the white shirt and so too are her tattoos. I don't know what it is about these tattoos that make me so incredibly intrigued by them. I mean I've never even liked the look of tattoos on people._

_Not to ruin the moment with Joey and bring him up but Angelo once insisted that he was going to get a tattoo one day that reminded him of me...until I told him what a turn off that would be...not like he ever would've gone ahead and gotten the tattoo...would've loved to have been there to hear the girly shrieking if he had've...hmm and I used to wonder why we didn't make it as a couple?_

_Where was I? Oh right...Joey's tattoos...there's got to be something about these tattoos...like they're undeniably hypnotic...because these ones...I like...a lot! _

_I know I've seen them...well most of them...properly since just about every time I see her she's in her bikinis but right now I'm biting my lip at the thought of getting a closer look at them..._

_And before I can say anything Joey reaches out, takes my free hand and slips it down towards the edge of her shirt. I look into her eyes thinking that she's simply taking the lead and pushing me to make the next move so we can take things further but all I see in her eyes is this amazing look of compassion mixed with a slight fear that I'd reject her. I could sense the panic that at any point I'd look at her and realize that I'm not as attracted to her as I appear to be._

_But I am so irrefutably attracted to her...so much so it kinda scares me..._

_My fingers fumble as I grasp the edge of her shirt. I blush at the thought that I'm gonna do something wrong or embarrass myself because of my inexperience. I blush deeper as Joey leans up and brushes her lips against mine. Before I can do anything, Joey pushes herself upwards and I move with her, soon finding that I'm close to straddling her._

_I lick my lips as Joey reaches down and slips her own shirt off her body. Throwing the shirt to the floor she unintentionally whips her hair around until it settles perfectly against her shoulders. I marvel at her perfect body which I had seen many times but never from this vantage point. My eyes fall to her bikini clad breasts but I dart my eyes away as my embarrassment over the undeniable fact that I'm incredibly attracted to Joey._

_My eyes fall to the tattoos that cover Joey's body and I swallow deeply as I admire them with great attention so I can get to know every inch of her body..._

_On Joey's left upper arm is a symbolic tattoo of a pentagram. Her right side and shoulder is covered with most of her tattoos. Like Heath's tattoos there are several interconnecting sharp swirls across her shoulder down to her chest. On her right upper arm below where the swirl cuts off there is a zodiac symbol. I'm not too familiar with many of them but I assume it's the Taurus symbol...I recall Joey saying once she's a Taurus...how is it that I remember everything she says?_

_Directly down her right side and across her upper torso are a dozen or so small Chinese symbols. To be honest I don't really know what any of them mean but I can understand how important they must mean to Joey since they're inked across her body permanently. A part of me wonders if Joey might let me know one day what they all mean to her..._

_God I want to know every little thing about her...I could spend a lifetime learning everything there is to know about Joey..._

_Instinctively I reach my hand out and my fingers graze against Joey's shoulder. Her skin feels like it's on fire and I feel this intense rush go through me at this simple touch. I know Joey feels it too as her eyes follow my fingers and even though there's not much light in my room, I still see her blushing deeply._

_Without thinking about it my fingers begin gliding across her skin as they unconsciously follow the swirling tattoos that cover Joey's entire right shoulder down to her upper chest. I don't know how long I spent trailing my fingers across those tattoos. It felt like it was several hours but it was probably only five minutes or so. _

_This feeling inside me...I can't describe it...just like every time something deeper happens between us...God all I'm doing is grazing my fingertips across her skin following the pattern of her tattoos...and I can't get enough of her...I honestly don't think I can get enough of this woman who I'm madly in love with..._

_Wanting to explore more of her...body...tattoos...okay definitely her body...I feel my fingers gliding lower down her body until they're hovering gently against the last of her tattoos on her upper body...but I'm not even sure what the tattoo is. The outline of it is just visible as her board shorts cover most of the tattoo. I can tell you that it's writing of some kind...an important message...deep and meaningful words to her?_

_I'm so curious to see the tattoo and learn more about why she would have these words permanently marking her body...then I finally realize where my fingers are touching on Joey's body...the edge of her board shorts..._

_I feel a sudden instinct to slip my fingers past the elastic that's holding the shorts against her body and exploring her body even more..._

_But instead I pull my hand away from her body...the thoughts of taking my feelings for her further are clouded by a huge sense of terror that I'd never be enough for her...I take a chance and glance up at her...Joey's eyes have so much emotion written in them...the pain of rejection...this opposite sense of my own terror...that she'd never be enough for me...and despite all that...there's so much love, encouragement and lust in her eyes..._

_I can't ignore the lust in her eyes...nobody has ever looked at me like that and we're still sitting here with most of our clothes on...I want her to indulge in her feelings for me...and I know deep down despite how scared I am about taking things further with Joey...I can't ignore the feelings in my body that's telling me how badly I want her..._

_Trying to allay Joey's concerns that I'm afraid of what's happening between us, I lean forwards and press our lips together with enough force to push our bodies back down on my bed._

_Our lips are pressed so passionately together and as we break apart Joey stares up at me so full of emotion. I feel our bodies pressed together and I know I can't bear the thought of letting her go. Still unsure of what had really happened this afternoon with Brax and what had caused Joey to go off at me, I just want her forget whatever it is before she realizes being with me could be some kind of mistake._

_How can our love be some kind of mistake?_

_Stroking my hand against her cheek I know exactly what I want and I can't hide my desires any longer._

_I whisper quietly to her, "Stay the night with me...I want to be with you."_

_Then I wait in hope that Joey won't turn down my advances..._

* * *

_Are these two getting hotter together by the minute? How much more chemistry can these two possibly have together?_

_Could you just imagine those tattoos as Charlie was describing them? How could Charlie not be captivated by them?_

_So who wants Joey to take Charlie up on her advances to spend the night together?_

_Next time - It's Joey's POV this time - Will the bad girl give into her desires and spend the night in Charlie's arms or will she reveal the reason why they can't be together ending their romance?_


	15. The First Time

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_HI CJers!_

_You guys just continue to shock me with your unbelievable support for this fic! I hope you keep enjoying it because there's so much more to come!_

_JCLuv - Haha yes very true! I'm not that mean and you're hate mail would get to me eventually! Despite not updating as quickly as you wanted I hope you love this chapter even more!_

_Ally - Caught up between wanting them together now and the suspense of the mystery! I like it! The meaning behind Joey's final tattoo will be revealed in an upcoming chapter but I'll be keeping the meaning behind the Chinese tattoos until later on in this fic..._

_Shopgirl - Glad to see you're loving this fic too! Forgetting about the reason why they can't be together just for one night sounds good..._

_B2T - Yay for loving the different style of this fic! I was hoping this one would have a very different feel to it! Can't say I'm a major fan of tattoos - would love to get one but I can't stand pain! Tattoos on a super hot chick - who could resist those? They do indeed have a few clues..._

_Pony - Well if you put it that way I might just have to let them have crazy hot lesbian sex! Can't have you crying after all! Yes the consequences to the girls not hooking up is all about you guys lol! _

_Skippy - Aww you're sweet! Well I hope to bring you longer chapters in future if it's such good quality! Always glad to hear when people get lost in the 'visuals' so to speak when I describe things that are important to the fic like the tatts! Hot Chocolate and a bedtime story - let's hope the girls can't restrain themselves from each other that much lol!_

_JSCO - It's not an offer most girls would turn down!_

_KimmyLove - Better not call me a meany after this chapter lol! They certainly need to give in to their desires after the drama..._

_Jensy - Glad you think Joey's hot in this fic 'cause that's exactly the vibe I'm giving her! Well since you were polite enough to say please..._

_Oniz - Thanks for going back and reviewing the earlier chapters! It was a good reminder of how far this fic has come already!_

_Enjoy reading! I have no doubt you will!_

_And to add the necessary warning that you all secretly love - this chapter's rated "steamier" than the normal PG rating of this fic!_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Joey's POV_

_Why am I here? I know I shouldn't be but I couldn't ignore my feelings for Charlie and here I am with her. At first we were standing together at her back door enjoying an unexpected passionate embrace and now here I am lying beneath her as we're lying here together on her bed at her place. How did this happen?_

_I shouldn't even be here...I told myself that I can't give into my feelings for her but here we are together after spending the last hour or so making out. I've never been with someone this amazing or who makes me feel so completely loved. _

_How can I be so in love with this woman when I should be fighting my feelings for her?_

_And now Charlie's asked me to spend the night with her...she's ready to take things to the next level..._

_I haven't answered her yet...so many thoughts are running through my mind...I'm conflicted because I'm so in love with her and I want this as much as Charlie does...but I know it'll only make it so much harder to leave her...and I have to leave her after what I've learnt...don't I?_

_All these thoughts are clouding my mind and I don't even know how long it's been since she said those words to me...I hope it's only been a couple seconds since she asked me otherwise this could get very awkward soon..._

_I don't answer her. Ignoring all the conflicting emotions I'm surrounded in, I simply lean up and claim her lips with a passion I've never experienced before. As Charlie kisses me back deeply, I find myself taking control of our loving embrace and gently rolling Charlie over so I'm now lying on top of her. Our bodies are still entangled closely and as we break our kiss, I stare down at this woman who I'm desperately in love with._

"_Are you sure?" I ask her in a hushed tone. I stroke Charlie's cheek as she nods her head._

_Knowing that it was just this morning that we shared our first kiss and agreed to take things slowly, let alone the fact that Charlie's never been with another woman before, I know I have to be sure of what she wants before she regrets what could happen between us tonight, "When you say you want to be with me...do you mean that you're ready for us to take the next step?"_

_Charlie leans up and presses our lips together. Breaking apart she nervously entangles our hands together and I listen as she whispers, "I want us to be together...I'm not really sure I know what I'm doing when it comes to...being with you...but I need to be with you tonight. I know we promised to take things slowly...but I broke that promise this evening...when I realized I was in love with you Joey..."_

_I feel a tiny tear well up in my eye at Charlie's confession of love._

_I'm in love with her too and despite the fact a relationship between us can never work, she deserves to know that._

_I whisper my own true feelings to her, "I love you too Charlie...I shouldn't...but I've fallen in love with you too."_

_The look in Charlie's eyes the moment those words are out of my mouth – it's like she's never believed it when anyone has said those words to her but this time she believes it completely._

_I expected Charlie to wonder why I admitted that I shouldn't love her but then as I hear the next words she whispers to me, I realize she was concentrating on fighting all the nerves flowing through her and trying to be brave._

"_I love you so much Joey and I want us to be together tonight," Charlie whispers confidently, then taking a deep breath, "Make love to me."_

_God the feelings that she invokes in me with those words, it's something I never even dreamed of experiencing. I've had several girlfriends in my adult life and only one of them was a very serious relationship but the feelings I had for her are nothing compared to my love for Charlie. This morning I didn't think Charlie could ever feel the same way about me and now I can't even believe that she wants to make love to one another._

_I know deep down I'm probably going to end up hurting Charlie and even worse myself for giving into my feelings for her, but I want to believe that our love for one another is strong enough to survive anything. _

_I want to forget about what might happen tomorrow and the decision I'll have to make...I just want tonight to be tonight...and spend it in the arms of the woman I love._

_Brushing my lips against Charlie's I give into my love for her completely and let her know that I want to be with her just as much as she wants to be with me. Charlie kisses me back with such a passion that she nearly takes my breath away._

_Half an hour later the pair of us have been making out passionately. I can feel that Charlie is getting more comfortable in our embrace. As we break from each of our kisses I notice the shy smiles and glossy look in her eyes that tells me how turned on she is._

_In the back of my mind I was afraid that Charlie couldn't feel that way about me. We've connected emotionally today and while I know how physically attracted to her I am, I wasn't sure if it was possible for Charlie to feel the same way about me and I can't describe how amazing it feels to know deep down that Charlie is attracted to me._

_Soon enough our passion for one another continues to develop and I feel Charlie's hands exploring their way around the exposed skin of my upper body. I can tell that she's nervous but she's also very curious about touching my body intimately._

_Feeling the need to make a further move and knowing that Charlie's desperate for the same thing, I lift my body off of hers gently and taking my right hand I stroke it delicately to the edge of Charlie's top. I look into her eyes for permission to slip the garment off her body and she gives it to me almost immediately._

_Taking a deep breath I lean off her body allowing Charlie to lift her upper body off the bed so I can pull her shirt off her body. I throw the garment on the floor and soon we find ourselves lying back on the bed wrapped up in each other's bodies, kissing each other wildly. _

_I can't even believe this is happening. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that I'd be lying here with a nearly half-naked Charlie Buckton. I revel in the feeling of our upper bodies against each others' and my hands begin exploring her body. As I kiss her lips, I trail my hands across her exposed torso and enjoy the feeling of her skin. I feel Charlie making the same movements with her own hands on my own upper body._

_I smile as Charlie breaks her lips from mine and begins kissing her lips down my jaw line and neck. I circle my fingers up and down her side until I slide them back up and gently touch the edge of her bra. I feel Charlie's body shiver gently at the touch and take that as I sign not to take things slower. _

_I slip my hand over Charlie's bra and cup her breast through the fabric. I smile proudly as I hear the moan that slips from Charlie's mouth at my touch. It's a nice feeling to know that she enjoys what I'm doing to her. I don't know why this small part of me doubts Charlie's physical attraction to me. I guess I want her so badly, the thought that she's gonna change her mind on being with me hurts so badly._

_As I squeeze her breast firmly through the material all I want is to feel the skin of her supple breast instead of the clothing material. Charlie's lips find mine for a moment then we break apart and we stare deeply at one another. I can see that Charlie's still scared of her feelings for me and I know deep down that I'm doing everything not to show just how scared I am too._

_Charlie reaches up and strokes some strands of my hair behind my ear, whispering that she wants me._

_Lifting our bodies off the bed once more, I reach behind Charlie and quickly unclasp her bra, pulling it away from her body. Instantly I feel Charlie's hands reaching behind my back and before I can stop it from happening I feel my bikini sliding off my own body. I realize then that my eyes have been closed for the last few seconds. I guess I expected to open them and find that this was all a dream but instead when I open my eyes all I find is Charlie admiring me._

_The look of lust in her eyes almost surprises me. Her eyes are studying every inch of my upper body and I can tell that even though she's trying not to her eyes always fall to my breasts. She can't hide her desire for me and I'm glad that she can't. I know she's nervous because she's probably never found herself staring lovingly at another woman's body but I can sense that she isn't afraid of her desires for me._

_I take a moment to admire Charlie's body then suddenly I lean forwards, claiming Charlie's lips with my own and press our bodies back against the bed. Though our mouths are joined together, we both moan loudly at the contact of our breasts pressing against the others'. I can feel how erect Charlie's nipples are at the contact, and though she tries not to, she moans erotically once more. _

_I can't resist taking the next move so I slip my hand over her right breast, this time without her bra in my way. Using my thumb and index finger, I squeeze the nipple gently. I feel Charlie's moan trying to escape as our tongues are still entangled together passionately._

_As I continue to constrict my fingers against her nipple, Charlie breaks her lips away from mine and buries her face against the crook of my neck. I then feel Charlie's hands gripping against my hips. Each time I flick my thumb over her nipple, she grips her fingers on my hips tightly, her fingernails raking against my skin and her hips begin bucking against my own._

_The feeling of her hips grinding against my own turns me on so badly and as a reaction I grip onto her nipple tighter only to have Charlie's hips bucking harder against my hips. Soon Charlie seems to click what I'm doing and she lifts her face from my neck staring up at me._

_I kiss her delicately, smirking down at her as we break apart again. Her lips curl into a small smile at my actions. I know exactly what she's thinking. She's thinking I'm teasing her and she can't help but admit to herself that she's enjoying every minute of it._

_I know I am teasing her but I can't help but enjoy this slow-burning passion that's been smouldering between us from the first moment we met. I know she's enjoying it too and she proves it when I swiftly shuffle myself down her body and take her right nipple in my lips._

_I feel Charlie's body erupt in a new sensation that I doubt either of us have ever experienced. I flick my tongue tenderly against her erect nipple and Charlie screams out fervently. Continuing to tease the woman below me, I attack her right nipple with my mouth and slip my hand up to cup her left breast._

_I can feel Charlie struggling to contain her emotions during our romantic clench but as I continue my assault on her breasts she eventually regains her strength to control her actions because all of a sudden I'm groaning loudly. I'm pleasantly surprised to find Charlie's hands exploring my own breasts. _

_I don't know how long it lasted but the pair of us spent a considerable amount of time enjoying the newfound sensations of exploring each other's breasts whilst continuing our assault on each other's lips._

_Soon I find my hand trailing down towards the edge of Charlie's pants, unconsciously circling my fingers above the button of her jeans shorts trying to determine if we were both ready for my next move. _

_I smile softly as Charlie gives me her answer by trailing her own hand down my body until she links her fingers with mind. Our eyes lock contact and I find myself reading the emotions in hers that tell me she wants me to make the next move. I undo the button on her shorts, slide down the zipper and we both shuffle our bodies so I can glide her shorts down her long slender legs._

_When I lie back against the woman below me I expect her to realize that she's not ready for this but instead I'm comforted by the absolute desire in her eyes. Soon I find her hands at the edge of my board shorts and I really believe that this is what she wants...despite my reservations that all I'm gonna do is end up breaking both of our hearts... _

_Before I can give any more thought to my apprehensions about being with Charlie, I find that Charlie has already slipped my board shorts off my legs and she's tossing them to the side of the bed._

_We're lying back against each other making out passionately while I can feel Charlie's placed her leg directly in between mine. Our thighs are rubbing against each other's and I know it's too late to turn back...I am so deeply in love with this woman and I have to be with her...regardless of the repercussions from my family..._

_I break our avid kisses gently, pressing my lips against the tip of her nose briefly before I stare into her eyes. "Are you sure?" I ask her one more time whilst my heart is beating rapidly in my chest._

_I feel myself swiftly praying that she doesn't turn the question onto me for fear of me telling her that a relationship between us isn't a realistic possibility...and ending any chance of being with her now..._

_Charlie presses our lips together, kissing me so softly, "I'm sure...I want to be with you tonight. I've never felt this way about anyone...I know we haven't known each other very long...but I am so in love with you...and I want to learn everything about you...starting tonight."_

_I take a deep breath, hoping that the darkness Charlie's bedroom is shrouded in is hiding the small tear that wells up in my eye. I can't have her thinking she brings out some kind of sappy romantic side in me when I'm meant to be a bad girl can I?_

"_Starting tonight," I repeat in a mere whisper before I claim her lips desperately letting all my fears about what could happen tomorrow subside..._

_I lean my body calmly above her left side, as I slowly slide my right hand down the length of her upper body. I let my fingers enjoy teasing the nipple of her breast before raking my fingers up and down her torso. Charlie's body is on fire at my actions and my body's not far off the same feeling._

_I'm surprised when I feel Charlie bucking her hips against my own. My hand hasn't even reached its destination and already Charlie knows exactly what she wants even though she's never been with a woman before._

_I give in to Charlie's desires and slide my hand down between her legs, stroking my fingers against the fabric of Charlie's panties. Charlie arches her back as she revels in the feelings and moans erotically. The sound of her groans makes me whimper myself. God I could listen to that sound forever!_

_As much as I want to tease her further, I give into my own desires by dragging her panties down her legs and tossing them aside. I stare down at Charlie's naked body for a moment enjoying the sensation that was flowing between us and revelling in our feelings for one another._

_And now here I am making love to Charlie._

_I gave into all my feelings for her despite my logic and I'm slipping my fingers gently into Charlie's folds as she bucks her hips against my hand begging me with her incoherent moans to bring her to orgasm._

_Soon I give into Charlie's demands and allow her to climax. Without allowing her even a moment to come down from the sensations running through her body, I glide myself down her body settling myself between her legs so I can continue pleasuring her._

_And I did...we spent the entire night wrapped up in each other's arms making love to one another. _

_I made love to Charlie twice before she felt confident exploring my body and making love to me._

_I didn't think that Charlie was ready to be with me. When I first made love to her I didn't expect her to return my actions...and then she did...and it was...incredible..._

_Charlie was nervous at first but the moment she slipped her fingers inside of me she found a confidence to continue pleasuring me in indescribable ways._

_I've never been with someone who I felt so connected to physically and emotionally. _

_And I knew that I was more in love with her than ever and I would never find another woman who could ever make me feel as complete as Charlie did._

_We spent the night making passionate love to one another, falling asleep in one another's arms in the early hours of the morning..._

'_Til I woke up a few hours later and realized the mistake I'd made by letting Charlie into my heart..._

_And slipped out of the bed unnoticed, collected my clothes, tiptoed out of her room and left Charlie to wake up alone..._

_I know if we woke up together then I'd never be able to leave her embrace._

_And I know despite giving myself to Charlie completely I can't be that girl with her..._

_Maybe I am just a bad girl out to break a girls' heart after all..._

* * *

_All that steamy hot CJness - could it be over already?_

_Is Joey nothing more than a bad girl who's out to break Charlie's heart once she's gotten Charlie into bed with her?_

_Or is Joey much more complicated than that?_

_Next Time - Charlie wakes up alone..._

_Trying to figure out why Joey is so afraid of them being together properly, Charlie can't help but 'flashback' to the previous night when she discovered Joey's final tattoo...what could it possibly mean?_

_And Ruby makes an interesting entrance into this fic - for once it's not about her interrupting some serious CJ lovin'!_

_But that doesn't mean she can't screw things up for the girls - 'Cause without realizing it Ruby puts her foot in it and Charlie could be forced to come clean about her relationship with Joey..._


	16. The Wrong Impression by Ms Ruby Buckton

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Thanks for your great support on the last chapter! Always nervous about posting those CJ lovin' chapters!_

_JCLuv - Glad you're intrigued by Ruby's first proper appearance in this fic! _

_B2T - Aww shucks...if that was the best love scene I've written it's nothing compared to a lil something I have coming up in the future... Does that tease you too much? Bwa haha nice fact to know about you!_

_Kimmy - Aww you can call me sweety - I think I like that better! Well she is a Braxton so she could possibly have a reputation like that..._

_Shopgirl - Aww sorry to make you so sad! They really do love each other so much so I'm glad I've gotten that right in this fic! It certainly could be bad..._

_Skippy - Drooling is a good sign I've done something right! Haha we're all lucky we don't have this much angst in our lives but it certainly makes for good fanfic!_

_Jensy - Well since that last chapter wasn't quite 'perfect' I'll take 'almost perfect' for it! Too bad they couldn't repeat the previous nights actions the next morning! If that's what it takes to make a chapter perfect..._

_Kazintaz - Cheers for your comments! Hahaha - feeling like a cold shower after reading that is a bloody nice way of putting it! Answers will all be given in time..._

_Oniz - CJ sure were steamy in that last chapter! Shall happily enjoy that shot lol! Toot it and Boot it - Perfect! Joey certainly is a Braxton!_

_CJ4eva - Begging me not to let the CJ moment end - love when you do that! Glad you see Joey's good heart! These two have definitely let each other into their heart and souls! CJ goodness, happiness and lovin' - coming right up...though when and if it'll be for good are the questions I'll leave you with...!_

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Charlie stirred from her sleep. She kept her eyes closed for a moment just enjoying the memories of the previous night. She almost couldn't believe all the events that had transpired the previous day. She had gone from still being confused over her feelings for Joey, giving into her desires and agreeing to take things slowly in a relationship with the tattooed brunette. But then Joey had gone off at her for a reason Charlie hadn't discovered, yet turned up on her door step hours later where the pair had ended up spending the evening exploring their love for one another.

Charlie smiled nervously as she remembered how perfect the night with Joey was.

Charlie had been reluctant at first to give into her physical needs to be with Joey for fear that she could never be able to pleasure the younger woman in the same way that Joey had managed to satisfy her. But as every moment wore on and every touch got more intimate she knew she was ready to take the next step and make love to Joey.

Unable to stop her smile from growing at the memories of their night together and wondering if Joey had felt the same about their night together Charlie opened her eyes.

Charlie blinked rapidly at the sudden realization that she wasn't curled up in her lovers' arms. Even more concerning was that she was alone in the bed. Joey was gone.

Charlie swallowed deeply as she wrapped her bed sheet against her naked body and sat up slowly. She shook her head at the thought that Joey wasn't lying in her bed waiting for her to wake up so they could enjoy the morning together. She squinted her eyes closed briefly at the momentary thought that Joey hadn't quite enjoyed their evening together as she had believed or that she hadn't been able to pleasure Joey as much as she first thought.

Charlie chewed her lip as she looked around the room, noticing that Joey's discarded clothes had been taken by their owner. She wished that maybe Joey was just in the bathroom or downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast for her despite not wanting anyone to know she had spent the night with her. But she knew the truth that Joey had left her to wake up alone so they didn't give into their love for one another all over again.

Charlie hadn't been blind to Joey's actions. She was a trained professional cop who had the ability to read people's emotions especially the ones they couldn't voice. She'd known all night long as they had made love together that Joey had been fighting her feelings for her and had been trying desperately not to reveal the reason why she was so scared of letting the pair of them have a future together.

Charlie had realized just how scared Joey was of giving into their feelings for one another right before she'd first made love to Joey. She knew Joey was nervous that she wouldn't be able to give her the kind of physical relationship she desired but something had shifted right before she had made love to Joey. The look in her eyes told Charlie just how conflicted Joey was in allowing them to spend the night together as she was afraid of breaking both their hearts. Charlie knew that there was something behind Joey's fear of them falling even deeper in love with one another.

_And it's got something to do with the last of Joey's tattoos..._

_Charlie's POV – Previous Night_

_Is there really a word to describe what I'm feeling? I don't think there is. All I know is that I've never experienced this before...and I've never had an orgasm like that before!_

_Joey's just made love to me twice and it was indescribable. Every single moment and touch was perfect. She took her time teasing me but gave in and allowed me to climax when she knew I couldn't handle waiting any longer. God my legs are shaking and I can still feel the wetness seeping from between my legs! _

_It was incredible! And I'm sad to admit that at my age I think I finally just experienced my first real orgasm and what it feels like to finally make love to someone._

_I thought I knew what an orgasm felt like but guys have never found a way to do what Joey's just done to me. God she had me screaming and moaning for my impending climax the moment either her fingers or tongue entered my core! But she never gave in that easily and I could tell she enjoyed the sensations she was giving me. I've never met anyone who was so talented before and knew exactly what I needed to bring me to orgasm._

_The look in her eyes as she was making love to me, I know that she's never experienced this either. Joey might have more experience making love to women but I can sense that she's never being with anyone that she's emotionally connected to and just knows exactly how to give me what I need._

_Now it's my turn. I'm nervous as I'm lying over her body. I've already released her of her bikini bottoms and now I'm lying here admiring her naked body unable to ignore how truly beautiful she is and how attracted to her I really am. As I'm trying not to panic at the thought that I'll never be able to bring this woman to orgasm, I find my fingers trailing the tattoo on her hip that I finally have an open view of. Following the written pattern of it I feel as if I'm writing the words myself._

_BLOOD AND SAND_

_That's the words of Joey's last tattoo that she has hidden on her hip just below her upper body. It's in the exact same written pattern that Brax and Heath both have. All three of them have this same tattoo on their bodies. Brax's one is in huge bold letters across the front of his chest. Heath's copy is located on his lower back in a similar bold styling as his older brother. Whilst Joey's is smaller and in a much more private place and that makes me realize how important this tattoo is to her._

_Joey keeps it hidden and only those intimately close to her would know about it. I don't want to dwell on just how long Joey's sexual history might be and only hope she isn't like her brothers. At first I had thought this tattoo was something special to the 'River Boys' but now I realize it's only the three of them who wear it – it has a meaning behind it known only by the Braxton's._

_As much as I simply want to lower my fingers away from the tattoo and enjoy the first steps of making love to Joey I can't. I look into her eyes and I'm surprised to see the look in them. She knows I want to know what this tattoo means to her family but she doesn't want to answer. I can see tears close to welling up in her eyes at the thought of telling me the truth behind this tattoo. Because I know the truth is linked into her struggles to let go of whatever she's holding back in being able to give us a real chance at having a future together._

_So I don't ask her. She's struggling to hold back her emotions and now isn't exactly the perfect moment for Joey to burst into tears right before I begin making love to her. I'm so desperately in love with Joey, and despite being scared of being unable to pleasure Joey sexually, all I want to do is make love to her. Show her exactly how much I love her and hopefully manage to give her an orgasm that's at least half as amazing as the ones she's already given me. _

_So I'll ask her in the morning – why the words BLOOD AND SAND mean the world to her and why I sense that they could stop us from spending our lives together?_

_Present Day_

Charlie shook her head at the memories leading up to her night of love making with Joey. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other as they had spent hours wrapped up in one another. But now here she was waking up alone instead of in the arms of the woman she loved...

Twenty minutes later Charlie had reluctantly gotten out of bed, had a shower and gotten dressed into her police uniform for work. She knew she was already running late but she didn't care. If Joey hadn't of left her alone, she was sure the pair of them would've resumed their love making that morning despite both having jobs to get to.

Exiting her room, Charlie looked on sadly as she cast a look back at her bed, the memories of her passionate night with Joey once more invading her mind. Jogging down the stairs, Charlie was desperate to have her morning coffee, hoping it would give her some confidence to call Joey on her way to work and try and find out why Joey had left her all alone in her bed that morning after their night together.

Charlie shuffled past Ruby in the kitchen. Her daughter was preparing breakfast and she was suddenly relieved that Joey had snuck out of the house before her daughter or housemates woke up to find them together. At least she didn't have to face acknowledging her romantic feelings for Joey to anyone else before she at least had the chance to work out where she and Joey's future lay.

Ruby watched on curiously as Charlie headed straight for the coffee pot and poured herself a large cup of coffee. Ruby had had some really awful days recently. She'd slept with Romeo two nights ago when the two of them had been alone together as Charlie had been at the Station late. Yesterday she'd found out that it didn't mean anything to him and he had used her when he thought that Indi was going to break up with him. Indi was the girl he wanted to be with and he was determined to make his night with Ruby meaningless.

Ruby had struggled to deal with the rejection but she couldn't find a way to tell her mother what she'd done. She knew she'd only ending up arguing with Charlie and her mother seemed to be dealing with problems of her own so she settled on leaving the argument with Charlie for another time and try to help Charlie with what was going on with her.

Charlie smiled politely at Ruby as her daughter sat down at the table and dug into a bowl of cereal. Ruby shook her head as she knew exactly what her mother had been up to. As awkward as it was for them being mother and daughter, knowing that it still felt so much more comfortable to relate to one another as siblings at certain times, Ruby smirked, "Enjoy your night last night Charlie?"

Charlie blushed, taking a sip of her coffee whilst trying to get the images of her love making session with Joey out of her mind, "Um...it was...okay."

Ruby's smirk grew wider, "It...ah...sounded like you...were up very late last night."

Charlie swallowed deeply, "I...ah...couldn't sleep."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Ruby teased, then at Charlie's blank stare, "Thin walls, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes widened as she squeaked out, "Thin walls! What do you...? I mean...it's not what you think!"

Ruby chuckled, "You know I hate to bring this topic up and all but if I don't then I think Leah will before VJ gets home...you might want to try not being so...vocal...when you have someone over..."

Charlie cringed at the thought of her own daughter hearing her making love to another woman, "I...ah...um...I..."

"Relax Charlie," Ruby told her calmly, "It's okay really. I don't think Leah heard you down the hall but in future please remember that your teenage daughter is trying to sleep in the next room when you plan on spending the entire night having loud sex with a guy."

"Right," Charlie whispered meekly, then frowned, "Wait...guy?"

Ruby finished off her cereal and stood up at the sink to wash her bowl and spoon, "Look I don't know who he was but I know without a doubt it wasn't Angelo. You know at first I was concerned you were spending the night with him and giving back into your loveless relationship with him and then I realized there is no way it was Angelo. We've always had thin walls between our rooms Charlie and I lived with the two of you...safe to say I've never heard you been that vocal...or...um vocal at all...with Angelo. So whoever this new guy is...if he makes you feel like you need to scream and moan all night long about how good it feels to be together...I'm happy for you if that's what you need to find true love. Just please...remember the thin walls next time otherwise one more night trying to drown out the sound of you making noises like that...God help me I can't even believe I'm talking to you about this!"

Charlie gulped down the rest of her coffee, "I...um...sorry...it won't happen...again. I just wasn't expecting...it to happen...or make me feel that way. God I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be. If we could all find guys like that love would be so much easier," Ruby smiled happy that her mother had met someone new who from what she'd heard had already made her mother a lot happier than Angelo ever did.

"I guess so," Charlie whispered, surprised that Ruby had yet to demand who the 'guy' was that she'd spent the night with.

Pausing awkwardly at a sudden thought, Ruby then chuckled at knowing just how to tease her mother even further to embarrass her, "I gotta tell you Charlie...as glad as I am that you seemed to...enjoy...your passionate time with the mystery man...for a moment there last night overhearing your constant noises...I thought there was two of you in there."

Charlie looked at Ruby in complete confusion, "What do you mean? Obviously there was-"

Ruby giggled, "No I don't just mean two people in your room. With all the girly screaming and moaning that I tried very hard to cover up with my pillow over my head and then my I-Pod blaring into my ears...I meant two of _you_...as in two women spending the night together. You were that loud I honestly thought for a moment that you weren't the only woman in your bedroom making all those noises!"

Charlie coughed up the last of her coffee, spluttering the liquid straight into the sink and even down her shirt at the realization that Ruby was making a joke that she could've spent the night with a woman. She blurted out rapidly, "I gotta go!"

Ruby looked up at Charlie puzzled by her mother's sudden outburst and then as Charlie rushed out of the house without another word let alone changing her coffee-stained shirt. Shaking her head sadly, Ruby realized that teasing her mother hadn't helped her feel any better about herself and what to do about Romeo. She was simply glad that she had distracted Charlie enough to delay telling her the truth about her shameful hook-up until another time.

Charlie sat in her car in the driveway, shaking her head at Ruby being so close to learning the truth about her relationship with Joey. She wanted to sit Ruby down and explain her feelings for the tattooed beauty instead of having their night of passion overheard by her daughter. While knowing that Ruby was right in saying she had never come close to being very vocal during sex, Charlie was afraid of Ruby's reactions to finding out her joke over her mother not being the only woman vocalizing her needs during their night together was much closer to the truth.

Pulling out her phone, Charlie dialled Joey's number, now more desperate than ever to know what their night together meant for the pair...

* * *

_Gotta love Ruby - knows exactly what Charlie's going through without actually knowing it!_

_So after a 'joke' like that how will Ruby react to Charlie's newfound lover when the time comes for her to find out the truth?_

_Do you reckon she's freak out or be supportive?_

_Next Time - Will Joey answer Charlie's call?_

_Whether she does or she doesn't - could she still end up breaking Charlie's heart?_

_PS: What do you think the BLOOD AND SAND tattoo means to Joey Braxton?_

_Could three lil words be the thing that tears the lovers apart for good?_


	17. The Worst Day Just Begun

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Loving all your reviews! Keep 'em coming!_

_HappyHereford - Oh I love your random reviews especially when they make me laugh! Yes obviously you've solved the riddle of the mystery - it's Spartacus lol!_

_Skippy - Can only hope that you can't get enough of the fic! Addictive reading - aww shucks! Glad you liked the Charlie/Ruby interaction - thought it was a bit too sisterly but they never seem to manage a proper conversation in H&A nowadays!_

_JCLuv - Gotta love Charlie being clumsy with her coffee! Ruby always manages to put a spark in my fics with her interaction with Charlie & Joey!_

_Shopgirl - Braxtons out for revenge...it could happen!_

_B2T - Always a tease - proudly! Joey trying desperately not to get drawn back in to her feelings for Charlie...will that be made clear if she answers Charlie's call or not?_

_Kimmy - Nice point that it always seems to be Charlie that's doing a runner 'cause she's afraid of being in love with Joey! Yay for liking Charlie! Charlie might not be sure over the 'gay' thing but she will be a hell of a lot more comfortable with it as this fic continues!_

_CJ4eva - Ruby sure loves to tease Charlie - not sure she would if she knew the truth... Yes the truth about the tattoo will be revealed in an upcoming chapter! I won't make you wait forever! So will CJ walk away after their night of passion - find out soon!_

_Jensy - Oh Ruby's sure to be surprised to find out she was right about the two women part! One hell of an explanation - is Joey prepared to give that to Charlie yet?_

_Hope you like this chapter!_

**Chapter Seventeen**

Charlie ran her hand through her hair in frustration. She's had close to the worst day possible at work and after her near-perfect night in Joey's arms the woman she loved was refusing to answer her calls.

Charlie was so confused and upset that Joey was ignoring her phone calls and the several text messages she'd sent her throughout the day. It was a busy day at work from the moment she'd walked through the door and she hadn't been able to concentrate at all 'cause all she could think about was the beautiful woman who had stolen her heart and broken it in the space of a day.

Half the police officers were out on patrol checking areas of the community that the 'River Boys' had been hanging out. Colleen had been 'abducted' in her sleep the previous night and the locals were worried that the 'River Boys' were responsible and would try other dangerous stunts on anyone else.

Charlie and Watson were among the officers at the Station all day and had spent a considerable amount of time convincing several of locals who had come into the Station, including John Palmer, that they were monitoring the 'River Boys,' but unless any of them were caught out doing something illegal that was the best they could do.

Charlie had finally found a small amount of time to have a lunch break later in the afternoon and planned to head down to the Bait Shop where Joey was working to confront the younger woman in an attempt to find out where they stood.

But as her feet were out the door a report came in about a robbery downtown where several of the 'River Boys' had been seen over the last few days and Charlie reluctantly agreed join Watson in an attempt to work out once and for all if the 'River Boys' were the bad bunch of criminals everyone believed them to be.

There was nothing substantial linking any members of the 'River Boys' at the scene of the crime and they hadn't managed to find the culprits at yet.

Now Charlie had been back at the Station for several hours typing up reports on the cases she and her fellow officers had been working on that day. She couldn't concentrate on what she was typing. All she could think about was Joey and their night together.

It had meant everything to her and been an indescribable experience making love to another woman so passionately. Whilst Charlie knew deep down that there was something Joey was still keeping from her, she was desperate for Joey to give them a real chance at a relationship. She knew she was so deeply in love with Joey that the thought of being in an open relationship with the woman wasn't as scary as she first thought.

Knowing full well that it would still take a bit of adjusting by her friends and family and trying to doubt that the community would object to her not only dating another woman but a member of the Braxton's, Charlie wondered how long it would take her to feel comfortable to freely admit her love for Joey.

Sighing heavily, Charlie once more remembered that Joey had not only left her alone in her bed that morning but was now ignoring the dozen calls she'd already made to the young woman. Shaking her head at the thought that Joey had simply been lying about having feelings for her in an attempt to just get her into bed for a one night stand and truly was the bad girl that her image projected, Charlie knew deep down that Joey loved her.

It had been obvious in Joey's actions the previous night. From gentle loving looks in her eyes to soft slow intimate touches, the pair of them had finally found true love with one another.

And now Charlie had to find a way to fight for them to be together without even knowing the reason behind Joey's actions that day.

Looking up at the clock, Charlie smiled finally. Her shift at the Station was finally over for the day and she was free to leave and no one was gonna get in her way. And she knew exactly where she was going.

Driving straight down to the Wharf, Charlie hoped that Joey was still working at the Bait Shop and hadn't closed it up for the day yet. But she didn't have such luck. When she'd gotten there it was already close to 6 PM and the place was deserted. No such luck finding her at work, Charlie cursed herself for not standing up for herself and taking a proper lunch break that day so she could find Joey earlier.

Charlie sighed as she knew the only place she was likely to find Joey was at home with her family. The sun was setting so it was no time for Joey to be at the beach surfing the waves without being able to see them properly. She knew it might've been possible for Joey to be hanging out at the Surf Club or the Diner but she also knew if Joey was seriously avoiding her she wouldn't expect Charlie to be daring enough to turn up at her place.

Two nights ago Brax had made a move on Charlie and kissed her. Her only response was to handcuff him and arrest him for assault. Though she had given up charging him for Joey's sake that didn't mean she wanted to see the guy. She knew Brax would have a problem if she and Joey were together but she wasn't sure if it was because he would be jealous that she had chosen his sister over him or something else entirely.

But Charlie was willing to put up with Brax if it meant getting the chance to speak to Joey and if anything had happened to Joey and there was another reason why the Braxton girl wasn't returning any of her calls Brax should know the reason why.

Charlie parked her car across the street from the Braxon's house. Getting out of her car nervously and walking up to the front door, Charlie took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

Sighing in disappointment as Brax opened the front door, Charlie wished she didn't have to face him. But she knew that it was worth it if she could find Joey and sort out things between them.

"Is Joey home?" Charlie asked directly straight to the point.

Brax shrugged, "I'll hear what she did first before I answer that."

Charlie narrowed her eyes then realizing she was still in uniform and Brax assumed she was here as a cop, "It's not like that...I just want to talk to her."

Brax glared at her warningly, "Well if my sister hasn't broken any laws or committed any crimes there's no reason for you to be here. See because you being here for business I can support that if you tell me what she's done...other than that you have no reason to be here 'cause it sure can't be for a 'personal' reason. There's no such thing as 'personal' between you and my sister. Stay the hell away from her!"

Charlie shot out her foot, jamming her boot against the front door, stopping Brax from slamming the door in her face, "You can't stop me from seeing her. You can't control who she's friends with! Just tell me if she's home...I need to talk to her."

Brax smirked at the whispered desperation in Charlie's last request. He just hoped that Joey hadn't defied his orders not to get romantically involved with the Sergeant or for his sake that it was possible for Charlie to be interested in his sister, knowing he was struggling with his own attraction to the cop.

"You just missed her," Brax finally answered.

Charlie sighed in disappointment, "Do you know when she'll be back?"

Brax leered at her gravely, "Wouldn't have a clue. She packed her bags and took off an hour ago."

"What!" Charlie yelped out in distress, "Joey left? Where'd she go?"

"Now why shall I tell you?" Brax challenged then shaking his head, "I dunno...some surfing competition up the coast. She mentioned it the other day but said it was only a minor one that wasn't important so she didn't want to take off so soon for another surfing trip that wouldn't make a dent on her national rankings. Then she came home tonight...changed her mind. Packed her bags and took off to catch the last bus out of town tonight. You wouldn't happen to be the reason my sister's done a runner would you?"

Charlie swallowed hard at Brax's words, "How long would she be gone for?"

Brax gritted his teeth, "Couple days...few weeks...or maybe she'll just realize there's nothing here for her besides her family and decide to join the surfing circuit full-time. It'd improve her rankings if she took out a heap of minor comps she normally skips. Who knows how long she'll be gone...and you know...you didn't answer my question on if you know why she took off!"

Charlie shook her head sadly at the notion that Joey had left her completely, "Do you know which City or town she was headed to?"

"What does it matter to you? She's gone! The last bus left half an hour ago so she's probably well and truly on her way out of this town by now! You're too late to try and stop her!" Brax growled angrily.

Charlie's heart broke, "She didn't say why she was leaving?"

Brax crossed his arms in front of his chest, confused by the look of misery on Charlie's face, "Joey didn't say...look she just said that she made a huge mistake she shouldn't have and had to leave before she makes the same mistake again. Now if you don't mind...I'm rather busy so you should probably leave."

Charlie nodded silently, turning away from Brax she walked slowly back to her car. The moment she heard the front door close, Charlie felt the tears welling up in her eyes. As she got into her car, Charlie placed her hands on the steering wheel but all she could do was burst into tears at the thought that Joey had skipped town after making the 'mistake' of spending the night with her.

Charlie continued sobbing uncontrollably at the thought she might never see the woman she loved again...

* * *

_Joey what are you doing leaving Charlie like that?_

_And doesn't Brax sure have a problem with the forbidden couple!_

_Next Time - Charlie might be heartbroken but she's determined to track down her lover before she walks out of her life completely!_

_Will Charlie manage to find Joey or will she accidentally uncover the truth that the Braxton's have been keeping from her?_


	18. The Tale of Forbidden Love

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Got a big chapter coming up for you here with a number of questions answered so I hope you're looking forward to it!_

_JSCO - For once I'm giving you the answers to your questions right here!_

_JCLuv - Thanks for the tidbit on that interview! I tried downloading it but couldn't get it to work! Doesn't surprise me that Brax could be using Charlie to get a cop on his side! And despite that - Charlie will freaking well end up forgiving him I'm sure! Grrr! Charlie and her bad boys! I wonder if he's a murderer...that's her type of man!_

_B2T - Well I only hope you like Joey again soon! Yes Charlie sure doesn't have a freaking clue what's going on...but she's about to...!_

_Jensy - Joey sure is a bad girl like her rep! A repeat of the previous night you say...when have I been that nice?_

_AJ - When you catch up on the latest chapters...thanks for starting to read this fic! Love to hear your thoughts on the fics progress!_

_Oniz - Hot to cold indeed! That's what I do best! Just remember - after cold there's hot again! Or is there? Yes I can't keep up the happiness for long before the misery enivitably sets in!_

_Skippy - Oh I'm sure Charlie is still very much endeared by the hotness that is Joey Braxton! Wonder if Joey will get that cute butt of hers back to the Bay and Charlie! Explosive - You said it!_

_And on with the story - and the truth between CJ's forbidden romance is about to be revealed!_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Charlie finally arrived home an hour later. She'd sat in her car outside the Braxton's house for an hour simply crying over her heart break of losing Joey.

In so little time Charlie had fallen so deeply in love with the woman and now she'd lost her forever.

And Charlie had no idea why...

The night she'd spent making love to Joey was easily the best night of her life. Charlie had never felt so connected and loved by someone the way that Joey had made her feel all night long. She knew that Joey had felt the same thing she had. They had fit together so perfectly when they were in each others' arms and she knew it would be impossible to ever be able to find that with another person when all she wanted was to spend every night in Joey's arms. She'd finally gotten a taste of what true love was and she'd already lost it a day later...

Charlie couldn't stop her tears from flowing over thoughts that Joey had thrown away any chance of happiness that they could've had. She had never been that vulnerable than that night where she'd let her love for Joey completely take her over. And now she was afraid of never getting to experience the feelings again.

Deciding that she wasn't going to let Joey go without a fight or at least without finding out why the younger woman was so determined to break her heart, Charlie let her tears stop flowing with a level of determination as she headed home to start her own search to find out where Joey could've gone.

Knowing that she didn't have any knowledge on surfing competitions, Charlie could only assume that a little research on the Net would be able to pull up information on any surfing competitions that were about to be held. Recalling that Brax had labelled Joey as a 'nationally ranked surfer' gave Charlie hope that there should be an Internet site on Joey's surfing career that could help her narrow down the surfing competition Joey had left for.

_There might even be some really hot pictures of Joey surfing for me to look at...not the right time Charlie!_

Shaking her head as she drove into her driveway, Charlie knew that she was putting a lot of trust that Brax hadn't been lying when he said that Joey had left.

Charlie knew she shouldn't have trusted Brax for a second. Knowing that the last bus out of Summer Bay did leave at 6 PM, she still drove past the bus stop on her way home. Just in hope that Joey had changed her mind from boarding the bus and was still sitting there on the bench trying to decide if she'd made the right decision to stay in town.

But Joey wasn't there and it disappointed Charlie terribly to think that after their night together Joey could just leave town. She knew that Brax wouldn't be so cruel as to tell her that Joey had left town if she hadn't. She could tell that Brax had a deep affection for his sister.

Knowing that it was unlikely that Joey had told her brother about their night together and Brax could be that upset over her rejection of him enough to lie to her about Joey leaving town, Charlie also knew that deep down Joey was running away from something and whatever it was couldn't simply be falling in love with her.

Charlie stormed into her house through the back door extremely impatient in anything stopping her from tracking down her lover straight away.

Ruby was sitting on the couch watching TV as Charlie stormed through the living room. Ruby turned to her mother, "Oh hey Charlie there's someone..." then grunting at Charlie's complete lack of acknowledgment of her Ruby continued to her mother's retreating figure, "Never mind then just thought you might want a heads up...oh and I had a terrible day thanks for asking!"

Shaking her head Ruby went back to watching TV and hoped that Charlie might be in a better mood later that night so she could open up to her about her broken heart over Romeo.

Charlie rushed straight up the stairs, knowing she had rudely ignored her daughter and would have to apologise for it later. But she was too focused on finding anyway of tracking Joey down. She refused to let the woman she loved disappear without a trace and was determined to take as long as it took to bring Joey back to where she belonged.

As Charlie stormed into her room and slammed the door shut behind her, she froze instantly and whispered in surprise, "I thought that was gonna take longer."

Joey glanced up at her from her position of sitting uneasily on the edge of Charlie's bed, "Hi...Ruby let me in...said I could wait for you in here..."

Charlie was so surprised to see her and could only repeat again, "I thought that was gonna take longer."

Joey frowned this time, "What was?"

Charlie placed her handbag on top of her dresser drawers next to her. Noticing the huge bag next to Joey, she gestured to it, "Brax said you left town...so I had this whole big plan to do whatever it took to track you down and bring you home...thought it was gonna take longer than just having you turn up back here instead."

Joey raised her eyebrows in surprise, "You were gonna do all that for me?"

Without hesitating Charlie rushed forwards and as Joey stood up slowly she took the younger girl into her arms kissing her strongly.

Joey returned the kiss as she enjoyed having Charlie's arms wrapped around her protectively.

But as they broke off their kiss for a desperate need for oxygen Charlie was saddened by the look of agony on Joey's face. The younger girl reluctantly released herself from Charlie's embrace, then taking a step back she sat back down on the edge of the bed uncomfortably.

Unsure what to do and feeling a sense of dread run through her at Joey's actions, Charlie knelt in front of Joey. Placing her hands gingerly on Joey's knees she was glad when Joey leant her right hand forwards and entangled them with Charlie's hands.

Charlie leant forwards, pressed her lips against Joey's hand kissing it softly before entangling it back with her own hands over Joey's knees, "Joey what's going on? Why would Brax tell me you're leaving?"

Joey glanced away from Charlie's desperate eyes, "I am leaving Charlie...I was about to leave on the bus tonight...then I realized I owed you an explanation...so I came here tonight to give you it...then I'll be on the first bus out of here heading up the coast tomorrow afternoon...too bad all the buses in the morning are heading in the wrong direction..."

Tears welled up in Charlie's eyes, "I don't understand...why are you leaving me? I thought you loved me..."

"Don't Charlie," Joey begged, "Please don't try and get me to fall in love with you all over again...I can't survive breaking our hearts all over again...I should've been strong enough to stop last night from happening..."

"Why are you saying all this?" Charlie pleaded miserably, "You love me...I know you do...you just said you'd fall in love with me all over _again_...why are you so sure that we can't be together when we love each other...?"

"I can't be with you," Joey whispered.

"Why?" Charlie sobbed weakly, then more strongly, "You came here to give me an explanation...just tell me why."

Joey clung to Charlie's hands, her heart breaking as much as she knew Charlie's was.

Swallowing deeply Joey whispered, "Blood and Sand...the tattoo we all share...the one I couldn't talk to you about last night...it's a reference to my father's death..."

Through her tears, Charlie narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

Joey held back her own tears refusing to let them fall, "My father...John Braxton...he was virtually beaten to death on the beach nearly two decades ago and he had a gunshot wound to the back of his neck. Darryl was the one who found his body there...he was pretty traumatised by it...he was barely even a teenager...'Blood and Sand' is all he can remember about what he went through..."

Charlie desperately wanted to embrace the woman she loved and struggled to resist doing so for fear of Joey stopping the way she was opening up to her, "I can only imagine what that was like for your young family. I just...I don't understand...what does that have to do with you leaving me?"

With her free hand, Joey reached next to her on the bed and picked up a file filled with numerous papers, reports and newspaper clippings. Charlie was surprised she hadn't noticed it there before. Hanging onto it loosely, Joey then held it in front of Charlie to take, "This is why I can't be with you."

Charlie released one of her hands to take the file, "A police report?"

Joey stared deeply into Charlie's eyes, feeling her own tears welling up, "It's not the official copy you cops would have filed away...but it contains the same information...the same reports...articles...a copy of the...police officers conclusions about the case...Darryl put it together. He's spent years looking into our father's death...his own scribblings about what he believed really happened that night are there too. He might be wrong on some of his theories...but he was right about one thing...the Detective put on this case knew a lot more about my father's death than he cared people to find out...and he did a lot to cover it up..."

Charlie hesitated in opening it, still unsure of what Joey was getting at, "I still don't...Joey if you want me to help you find out the truth about what happened to your father I will...you don't even have to ask...I'll do whatever it takes to solve this...you don't need to leave."

Joey struggled to release her hand from Charlie's grip, "You don't want to do that...'cause if you come to the same conclusion Darryl did...you're gonna hate me for giving you this file instead of just taking off without explanation tonight..."

"I could never hate you," Charlie whispered.

Joey let a tear fall down her cheek, "I can't say the same for you..."

"What?" Charlie whispered in confusion, swallowing deeply as she was forced to stand up and take a step back when Joey stood up and released her grip.

Joey leant down and picked up her bag, surprised when Charlie didn't try and stop her as she walked towards the bedroom door. With her hand on the door knob, Joey looked back at Charlie sadly, "A part of me hates you because of what's in that file."

Charlie opened her mouth several times before uttering, "Joey please...what have I done wrong?"

Joey closed her eyes, "John Braxton was a good guy. He didn't always have the best job and spent a lot of his free time surfing...which is where we all got our talent from...but he was the best father any of us had...Casey was only a few months old when it happened...he didn't even know his father. My Dad wasn't a criminal...but he was witness to a major one...a drug ring. The cops made a lot of arrests after my Dad came forward when he was promised complete protection for himself and for our family. But the Detective involved screwed up...in attempting to arrest more suspects involved in the drug ring...the Detective purposely gave out my Dad's name as the witness before he was forced to clear the suspects because he didn't have enough evidence... My father was killed because of the Detective's failure to do his job to protect him. The Detective let these guys find out it was my Dad who had screwed them over...and they killed him for it..."

"But what does this have to do with our relationship?" Charlie begged desperately.

Allowing all her pain and hurt over her Dad's death override her love for Charlie, before she could stop herself, Joey snapped, "'Cause it was your father Charlie!"

Charlie's eyes widened in shock and she stumbled back a step at being told her father was involved in the case of Joey's fathers' death.

With one last look at Charlie, the devastation and heartbreak affecting both of them painfully, "That's not all...it's all in that file as Darryl has been researching for years about what really happened the night our father was murdered...there's so many inconsistencies from Detective Ross Buckton's reports. Darryl wants answers and he doesn't care that your father's passed away. He's still doing everything to find out the truth...whether he finds it or not it doesn't change the fact...your father got my Dad murdered..."

Charlie blinked in disbelief, the guilt she felt from Joey's pain washed over her.

Joey looked away from Charlie as she opened the bedroom door. Leaning against it for a moment before walking away, Joey whispered, "I love you Charlie...but I can't be with you..."

As Joey walked away from her, Charlie collapsed onto the floor next to her bed. Tears flowing down her cheeks, Charlie knew there was no way Joey could ever forgive her for been related to the man who was responsible for her father's death...

And wondered how she was supposed to stop loving Joey despite it...

* * *

_So there it is - the truth revealed! _

_Granted some of you had already guessed the Braxton/Buckton family link - you mystery buffs did a good job!_

_CJ - forever forbidden lovers because of their father's tragic history!_

_Will Joey ever find it in her heart to forgive Charlie for her Dad's mistake?_

_Or is the bigger problem between CJ having a life together the fact that the Braxton's would never accept Joey and Charlie being in love with each other?_

_Next Time - Charlie does some research into Ross's involvement in Mr Braxton's case to see if there's any chance the Braxton's are mistaken_

_Realizing that Brax could be after her for revenge, Charlie warns Ruby to steer clear of the Bad Boys_

_In doing so will Charlie let slip about her love for Joey?_


	19. The Acceptance of True Love Lost?

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hope you guys are all enjoying the Easter break!_

_JCLuv - Glad you think the story's getting better - though it would help if Joey came back! No I don't think Brax is a murderer in H&A - it just wouldn't surprise me considering Charlie's history with guys! I'm sure his business is completely dodgy - wonder if Charlie will end up breaking the law to help him once she finds out he's using her!_

_XTR - Yes there's every chance that Joey won't be able to stay away from Charlie... As for Daddy Braxton's case - there could be more to it... Oh c'mon give Ruby a little credit - okay I can't even joke about that - she's not much different from TV Ruby but it's more than a couple chapters before that happens - need to concentrate on CJ first before we get to Ruby's rebellion!_

_Ally - Glad you liked the twist!_

_B2T - You might find yourself liking Joey a bit more later on... Glad you like this different side to Joey! Speaking of Morag knowing about the case..._

_Jensy - Can see where you're coming from - the way I see it is that Joey doesn't directly blame Charlie for Ross's mistake but she can't help feel a bit of resentment towards Charlie for the things her family went through. And then there's the whole part where Joey's family would never accept them being in love - so the story is now about seeing whether they can get past all that and be together? Hope that makes sense!_

_Kimmy - Aww I'm glad you feel for both of them! Yes their family's history is the problem in finding a way forward together! Yes as always it's about waiting for the next chapter for your questions to be answered only to have more by the end lol!_

_AJ - Thanks so much for reading this entire fic and reviewing every chapter! It was a thrill to read your thoughts as the story progressed! Let's hope Joey can find it in herself to forgive the both of them! As you say - they're meant to be together!_

_JSCO - Ok quite possibly the best review I've ever had lol! Were you too shocked for words!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning Charlie was outside staring out at the ocean. Her hair was flowing gently with the wind and kept whipping her in the face but Charlie's thoughts kept her too preoccupied to do anything about it.

Charlie frowned when suddenly Ruby appeared next to her.

"Thought I might find you here," Ruby whispered.

"How'd you know?" Charlie asked.

Ruby linked her arm in with Charlie's as she leant against the ledge looking out to the ocean, "'Cause I haven't told you this but...ever since Dad died and we had his memorial up here...I've been coming out here too every few days just to think about things. This used to be a really happy place...I remember when Belle and Aden got married here...now I come here just to be closer to Dad...the same way you do."

Charlie smiled in appreciation that the pair of them used this place to remember the man who had raised both of them, "Sorry I kept it a secret."

"What's going on Charlie? And don't lie to me and say it's nothing...I know there's something going on with you and it's been like that the past week...last night was different. When that Joey girl left the house you stormed out of the house so quickly saying you were going to the Station to check on something...I heard you come home at 3 a.m. this morning but instead of going to bed I heard you typing away furiously on your laptop and you were still at it when I woke up again until you finally gave up and left the house to come out here. You haven't had any sleep for two days now...you better not be going to the Station now. Tell me what's wrong," Ruby demanded quietly.

Charlie glanced down at the police file that she had sitting on the ledge next to her, "It's okay...I've called in sick from work today...I'm sorry about my behaviour last night...and keeping you awake while I was...researching into a past case."

Ruby leant her head against Charlie's shoulder, hurt that her mother hadn't even looked at her since she arrived, "What was so important about this case that you stayed up all night at the Station then at home researching it? What's going on Charlie?"

"I found out that Dad made a mistake in one of his investigations almost two decades back...it cost a man his life," Charlie confessed, then knowing she needed Ruby to know everything so she could work out what to do with her heart ache over Joey, "And I fell in love...with someone I can never be with..."

Ruby's eyes widened in shock, "Wow...I can't believe that Dad could do that...that's just...God...I can't even think of what I'm meant to say...um okay...which one do you want to talk about first?"

Charlie shrugged, "Doesn't matter...I can't fix either of them."

Ruby nudged Charlie reassuringly, "You're in love? You really mean that?"

Charlie nodded, "So in love it hurts like hell knowing we can't be together...I've never felt like this before Rubes."

Ruby observed the look on Charlie's face, surprised to find just how much happiness and pain was etched all over it from admitting she'd fallen in love with someone, "Why can't you be together? Does...he...not love you back?"

"It's not like that," Charlie whispered, then careful to choose her words, "It happened so quickly...there's still so much we don't know about each other...but...we both love each other so much. That's not the reason we can't be together..."

"Then what is?" Ruby pushed.

Charlie closed her eyes as she felt tears welling up, "The person I'm in love with...the man who Dad got killed...that's their father. I'm the daughter of the man responsible for their father's death...doesn't really bode well for a loving relationship..."

Ruby stared at Charlie stunned, "Are you sure that Dad really...?"

Charlie nodded her head sadly, "I spent the entire night researching this case and looking back over everything I could find...Dad screwed up during one of his investigations and revealed the identity of a witness to a major drug bust...he wasn't the one who directly murdered the man but still...he got a man killed and then he did what he could to cover it up... Back then it was enough to do so but...Brax has spent years researching the entire criminal investigation prior to the death...there's just enough in there to prove that it was Dad who let the truth out..."

Ruby raised her eyebrow at Brax's name, suddenly not surprised that he was 'the one' Charlie was talking about but happy to wait until Charlie admitted it herself, "I can't believe that Dad would cover something like that up."

Charlie sighed deeply, "This all happened when we moved you know...just after you were born and we moved to a whole new town. Dad said the move was so that we could all adjust to having you in our lives and so nobody would think it was odd that him and Mum suddenly had a 'new baby'...but this entire investigation he was handling it right when I told him I was pregnant with you up until you were born... Makes me wonder if he also wanted us to move to get away from getting caught out...or if maybe dealing with my pregnancy and his guilt over not doing anything more with Grant meant that he was making mistakes at work..."

Ruby swallowed hard, "Are you blaming yourself Charlie?"

"I'm trying really hard not to," Charlie confessed, "But the timing of it all...it would make sense that Dad wanted us to move so he could put the case to rest hoping that no one would dig into it further...and I could understand him making a mistake like that been too stressed out with trying to cover up my pregnancy... One little mistake Rubes...that's all it takes and another man's dead...a whole family got torn apart...it could happen to any police officer including Dad..."

"Could Ross...Dad...could he have gotten in trouble?" Ruby asked.

Charlie shrugged, "Not enough to lose his job I think...but suspension...demotion...internal audits into his cases...enough that Dad didn't want to take the risk I guess. According to all the paperwork here a case was presented against Dad two months before he...passed away. Brax had found enough evidence to at least have him questioned over it all but...Morag argued that there was no point of any justice been handed out...since Dad was already in restricted care due to what happened with...Grant...and that...Dad was dying..."

"Morag knew about all this?" Ruby realized.

"Guess she thought we were better off not knowing or worrying about Dad more than we already were," Charlie sighed, "Doesn't matter if Dad was found guilty of any wrong doing...the family blames him for their father's death..."

Ruby rested her head against Charlie's shoulder, "I can't believe that Dad would do something like this...and now it's ruining any chance of you being happy with..."

"Brax," Charlie whispered not listening to what Ruby was leading into then staring down at Ruby, "Ruby...promise me you'll stay away from Brax! And Heath! They're both dangerous and I get the sense they blame me for what Dad did so you need to promise me that you'll keep your distance from them! I don't want you hanging out with Casey either...he might not know what his brothers are up to but he's one of them...stay away from him until I know that the Braxton's aren't here for some kind of revenge on me...or God even you...for their Dad's death!

Brax is the worst and if he comes anywhere near you I need you to call me right away...I might be overreacting and I have no idea how to even prove if they are here for revenge but it's too much of a coincidence that they arrived here after Dad passed away and they knew we were related to him. I need time to look into all this before they have a chance at hurting us. Just promise me you'll avoid Brax at all costs until I figure this all out...I don't trust Brax for a moment!"

Ruby stared up at Charlie curiously, "You don't have to worry about me...I can't exactly avoid Casey outright when I go to school with him and I don't think for a second he could be involved in anything if Brax is really here for revenge...but I can stay away from Brax...though it's gonna be hard for you too right...? You love him don't you?"

Charlie's eyes widened in shock, "Wait what? Brax? I don't love him! What gave you that idea?"

Ruby frowned instantly, "Brax is kinda your type Charlie...charming and gorgeous in a bad boy kinda way. Besides the whole Bay knows about your pash with him the other night...why else would you arrest him other than trying to fight your feelings for him? You're a cop and he's a supposed criminal...not quite the match made in heaven! C'mon Charlie it's not hard to figure out! You said you were in love and the man Dad got killed was their father. Then you said that Brax was researching into his father's death. It sure isn't Heath you're interested in...you've barely noticed him. And it better not be Casey 'cause I don't think we're ready to fall in love with the same guy...ever! And seriously I do mean 'ever'...'cause that's just never gonna happen Charlie!"

Charlie closed her eyes, struggling to deal with been honest with her daughter about her newfound relationship and unable to prepare for what Ruby's reaction could be, "It's not any of them Rubes...it's..."

Ruby's eyes narrowed, "Charlie this doesn't make any sense...it has to be one of them...you've told me that much about the case and your warnings about the siblings...so if it's not Brax, Heath or Casey I don't know who-"

Charlie steeled herself, dreading Ruby's reaction as she whispered the two words that she hoped Ruby would find a way to understand without rejecting her, "It's Joey..."

* * *

_Poor Charlie - so heartbroken over the fact Ross's mistake could cost her the love of her life_

_Next Time - Charlie comes out to Ruby about her relationship with Joey_

_How does the youngest Buckton take the news?_

_Will Ruby freak the hell out or be a supportive sounding board to Charlie about her heart ache?_


	20. The Coming Out

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_HI CJers!_

_Hope you're Easter break is still going well!_

_Happyhereford - Oh I'm with you on the not getting paid over the holidays front - sucks! Bwa haha I really loved the 'Blah blah blah Angelo' part of what you said! Character description of Angelo at it's best!_

_JCLuv - Well clearly if Charlie finds out Brax is using her she wouldn't still want to be with him right? Or have H&A made her that desperate? Guess we'll soon find out! _

_Ally - Thanks for your lovely words!_

_Skippy - Aww shucks I only hope I can keep this fic up to the same standard I've set so far! Sorry you're having a hard time - hope this cheers you up!_

_JSCO - Confessions all around in this fic right now!_

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Twenty**

Ruby paused for a moment, unsure if she'd heard Charlie correctly, "Joey as in...?"

Charlie swallowed hard as she confessed, "I'm in love with Joey...and she loves me too...but I can't be with her."

Ruby blinked her eyes, "Okay Charlie you are really gonna have to explain this to me slower 'cause I'm not sure I'm really hearing this right..."

Charlie interlocked her hand with Ruby's, relieved when her daughter didn't pull away, "I met Joey over a week ago...and the second we laid eyes on each other...we just had this indescribable connection...I knew I was in love with her. I didn't know it consciously at first but I knew something huge had changed Rubes...my whole life had changed. I wasn't expecting it to happen at all...but it did and I'm completely in love with her. Are you okay with this?"

Ruby squeezed Charlie's hand, "It depends what 'this' is...I mean...I thought I knew you and now you're telling me...you might be..."

"I thought I knew myself too Rubes," Charlie whispered calmly, "I don't know what this makes me...I haven't really had that much time to process all this...all I know is that I'm completely in love with another woman...and I'm okay with it...are you?"

Ruby bit her lip at Charlie's question, seeing the absolute fear in her mother's eyes on what her answer could be, "Are you happy? I mean like really happy...like twice as much as happy as you seemingly were when you were with Angelo?"

Charlie couldn't stop the hint of a smile crossing her lips, "Joey makes me a hundred times happier than Angelo ever did...with Angelo there was always this doubt about how I really felt about him...but with Joey...I can't describe how I know this but I just do...she's my soul mate...or she was until Brax told her about our...family connection..."

Ruby held onto Charlie tightly, unsure how to react to Charlie's revelation and the look on her face that told her how much pain her mother was in, "Tell me about her...I know of her and her reputation...but I don't know anything about her. I didn't even know that you knew her until she turned up last night desperate to talk to you...I thought it was strange that she wanted to wait for you in your room...but I figured if she was that dangerous you'd just...beat the crap out of her!"

Charlie stared at Ruby in amazement, "You really want me to tell you about her...us?"

"Yeah well maybe I should be freaking out about all this but...my mother's in love...if you can't fight it I don't have a chance in hell of fighting the truth of how you feel now can I?" Ruby responded casually, "So...tell me about her...and how a woman like that has you so in love when a guy like Angelo spent years chasing you!"

Charlie stared back out over the ledge at the ocean, comforted by Ruby's casual acceptance, "Honestly...in the time it's taken me to fall in love with her...I don't know all that much about her. I really want to get to know her properly and know everything about her...not like I'll get a chance now. And it wasn't the fact that she's a woman that made me fall in love with her as opposed with what I went through with Angelo. I did love him...I think deep down...but he wasn't my soul mate. No matter how much he tried...that we tried to make things work...or how many years he could've spent chasing me as you put it...it's nothing compared to how much I feel for Joey."

Ruby nodded gently, "So how did you get to...being so alone after Angelo broke up with you to...falling so hard and so fast for this woman?"

Charlie smiled gently, "I bumped into her over a week back when I was at the Braxton's talking to Brax. I felt this connection to her the moment we locked eyes. I didn't know what it was but all I knew is that I had to get to know her. After that we kinda kept bumping into one another around town. We spent a little bit of time together and I just wanted so badly to be around her. She's so funny and charming. She has the whole bad girl image but she's so different from the reputation she's gained. You just really need to get close and let her trust you to find that out. There's something so...engaging about the way she acted around me. Playful and adventurous...you know she kept insisting she was going to teach me to surf?"

Ruby eyed Charlie curiously, "You gave in didn't you? You wanted to spend time with her that you tried surfing didn't you?"

"I tried and I failed pretty damn quickly," Charlie grinned, "But she didn't want to give up...no matter how bad I was...couldn't even manage to get up and stand up on the board on dry land without falling over. I'm a terrible surfer. I gave up even before her second attempt to teach me to surf...but because of that we spent a lovely afternoon together having a picnic on the Blaxland."

"That kinda sounds a little bit like a date," Ruby whispered.

"It kinda was," Charlie confessed, "I know I was still terrified of my feelings for her but we shared our first kiss...and we decided that despite all the things that could possibly be in our way of being in a relationship with one another...we wanted to explore our feelings for one another...we couldn't ignore them..."

"Who knew you could be so brave?" Ruby smiled proudly.

"That's when it all changed," Charlie revealed, "We were getting to know one another and enjoying our newfound feelings for each other...and then I witnessed Brax and Joey having an argument...he must've dropped the bombshell on her then that our father was responsible for their Dad's death...I've never seen someone so angry and so completely distraught...she blamed me...she didn't say it because I didn't have a clue what was going on...but she was so angry at me. I was so heartbroken by the things she said...how we suddenly went from being happy together and having some kind of future together...to been torn apart because of our family's history."

Ruby swallowed gently, "But you spent the night with her right...that idiotic joke I made...it was Joey that you spent the night with the other night?"

Charlie nodded, "I was trying to come to terms with what I could've done wrong to make her so upset with me...and trying to imagine how I could possibly live without her when I knew how madly in love with her I was...then she turned up that night to talk about what had happened. But we...ah...kinda didn't end up talking much at all...I just let my feelings for her override the fear that she hated me...and we spent the night together."

Ruby blushed, "Well I won't let you go into detail about that...you being my mother and all...besides I think I got the hint with all the vocals I now very much wish I hadn't overheard...so how did you find out about...the case Dad was involved with and Joey's father?"

Charlie closed her eyes briefly, "After our night together...she wasn't there when I woke up. I tried all day to get a hold of her 'cause I was so scared I'd done something wrong or that our night meant nothing to her. I finally went to her house and Brax told me she'd taken off and left the Bay. I thought she'd left me...and I had no idea why. Then she turned up at our place last night...said I deserved to know why it was over between us...and she told me the truth...gave me this file that's filled with Brax's research...told me she loved me but she couldn't be with me...and she left again...for good."

Ruby watched sadly as she noticed several tears sliding down Charlie's cheeks, "Joey left for good?"

Charlie wiped away her tears, surprised to find she was sobbing quietly, "Well not yet but...Joey's leaving this afternoon. There's some surfing competition up north she's going to enter. She wasn't gonna go...but now after everything it's just a good reason for her to leave the Bay so she doesn't have to see me all the time...knowing how much she hates me for what our father did to her family. Maybe it's for the best..."

"You don't really mean that," Ruby whispered.

Charlie shrugged, "How can we be together if we both know deep down she hates me?"

"Obviously I can't comment on her feelings for you but I know you...and I know you wouldn't say that she loves you unless you knew she does," Ruby told her reassuringly, "And I don't think it's about hating you...if she loves you she can't hate you...she might feel a bit of resentment for what her family may have been through...but maybe in time it'll disappear."

Charlie nodded, "Maybe it could...but even if she could find it in her heart to give us a chance...Brax will put an end to it."

"You really gonna let a guy like him get in between true love?" Ruby questioned.

Charlie sighed gently, relieved that Ruby seemed to be accepting her feelings for Joey without hesitation, "I can't stop him...and I'm sure he'll make our lives hell if we were together. Besides...it's really not up to me on letting him get between us...Joey has to want to be with me. She needs to work out if the feelings she has for me are strong enough for us to...get past our family's history."

"Charlie...if you had the chance...do you want to be with Joey?" Ruby asked bluntly.

Charlie smiled softly, "I love her Rubes...I can't explain it or how it happened so quickly...or even why it had to be Joey...but I love her. And I know I'll never feel this way about anyone else...she's gonna walk out of my life because of a mistake Dad made just under twenty years ago...and I'm never gonna be able to love anyone else the way I love her for the rest of my life..."

Ruby nudged Charlie gently, "So...fight for her!"

Charlie frowned, "How can I Rubes...? She doesn't want to be with me...she can't find a way to get past her hatred of me for being related to the man who got her father killed."

"Do you think...given time...Joey could get past any hatred or blame that could be inadvertently subjected to you?" Ruby asked quietly.

"I guess...I just don't see her wanting to be with me enough to give her the time to get past this...I mean this is a pretty huge thing to get past Ruby...our love might not be strong enough for it," Charlie confessed.

"Well maybe you don't have to be together just yet...maybe you could spend time getting to know each other...taking things slowly...give Joey the time she needs to decide if she loves you enough not to hold any grudges or resentments against you... You could just try being friends...get her to trust you again so she knows you'd never hurt her the way our Dad... If you want to be a part of her life...to give her time to decide if you can really be together you need to find a way to convince her to stay here and get her to trust you...if that's what you want," Ruby suggested calmly.

Charlie exhaled loudly, "It's what I want Rubes...I want to be with her...no matter what it takes...I love her so much...I just don't know how I can possibly convince her to stay in the Bay let alone giving us any kind of chance of having a real relationship somewhere down the line. Plus...she's leaving this afternoon...how can I possibly come up with something before she's on a bus leaving behind all the bad memories of this place?"

Ruby grinned happily, "Well lucky for you...you've got me! And if you really want to find a way to win Joey back...I think I have the perfect idea...that'll eventually get you too back together. What do you say we take a drive into Yabbie Creek...and I'll explain the rest on the way there?"

Charlie bit her lip, "That sounds...wait isn't it a school day? Shouldn't you just about be ready to get to class?"

Ruby sighed heavily, "I haven't had the best time lately...I've made a few...wrong decisions...that I guess you should know about. Don't suppose you could...let me off the hook from school this morning so...I can tell you some stuff about what's been going on with me...and so we can find a way to stop Joey from leaving town that'll hopefully give you two a chance at finding your way back to one another?"

Charlie couldn't help but reluctantly agree to her daughter's request, "Okay I'll let you get out of school just this once... So what exactly is your plan that'll help me win Joey back?"

With her arm still linked with Charlie's, Ruby led them away from the view point, "Charlz...this idea will definitely give the two of you some time together so you can work out if you truly belong together...no matter what...you're just going to have to trust me..."

* * *

_So who here trusts Ruby to find the perfect way to get Charlie & Joey back together?_

_What do you think Ruby's idea is?_

_Were you surprised that Ruby took the news relatively well?_

_Next Time - Charlie takes up Ruby's advice_

_Will Charlie find a way to win her lover back?_


	21. The Friendship Theory

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_HI CJers!_

_Sorry for the delay on this one - busy week! Hope you're still loving this fic! Anybody actually enjoying the way the Charlie/Brax relationship is playing out on H&A so far?_

_JCLuv - Glad you loved Ruby. As for her plan working - you'll just have to keep reading to find out!_

_B2T - Yes very true about their Dad's both being dead - it's the shock of the truth that hurts right now! Maybe with a bit of time for Joey she'll be able to get past it - with Charlie's help of course! Great idea with the tattoo - that was my original idea lol! But I don't think Charlie's ready for a tatt to prove her love for Joey - just yet! Hope you like the idea I decided to go with instead of the tatt!_

_Jensy - That's gotta be the only conclusion - Joey can't live without Charlie! With a bit of time let's hope that's the conclusion Joey comes to but yes the brothers could be a problem... I'm not surprised you weren't expecting Ruby to be so mature - she hardly is in H&A! I tend to like my versions of Ruby better lol! Time to uncross those fingers & toes!_

_Skippy - Yes to totally quote you 'Mission Bring Back Joey' is on! Glad you enjoy getting lost in the story!_

_JSCO - Well even though you can't make a guess I really hope you love how it does unfold!_

_Oniz - Glad you liked Ruby so much in the last couple chapters! Charlie really did need her support after everything she's been through! Thanks once more for your beautiful comments!_

_Love to hear your thoughts! Read and review!_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Joey headed down to the beach late that morning. Brax had been surprised when she'd returned home the previous night but seemed conflicted when she'd insisted that she would definitely be leaving the next afternoon. She knew deep down that her brother didn't want her to leave but they both knew that she couldn't be with Charlie and the only way to get over her was to leave town so they wouldn't be constantly crossing paths.

Knowing that it might be a while before she might return to the Bay, Joey decided she might as well make the most of her time in the coastal town. With her bags already packed, Joey thought she should get some extra surfing practice in before the competition the next day even though she already knew she was in a good position to win it.

Jogging lightly down the beach towards the end, Joey almost cursed herself for instinctively heading towards the spot where her and Charlie seemed to hang out in her several attempts to teach Charlie to surf.

Dumping her towel on the sand, along with her phone and keys, as she reached the end of the beach, Joey then jogged out to the ocean with her surf board.

Hitting the waves as soon as she was out far enough, Joey couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing by leaving. She knew without a doubt that her feelings for Charlie wouldn't just disappear the moment she was out of town and she struggled to think how long it could take her to get over the woman.

Surfing the waves with ease, Joey felt a pang of guilt from telling Charlie the truth. She could only imagine the pain Charlie was going through knowing what her father had done to the Braxton family and wondered if she'd only made things worse for her lover by revealing the truth instead of simply leaving town without explanation.

Joey couldn't stand to imagine how hurt Charlie was but she also couldn't ignore her own pain. She was trying so hard not to blame Charlie for the pain her family had gone through with the death of her father, but she couldn't help but wish their family's had never crossed paths all those years ago.

More so now, Joey was regretting how her life had become entangled with Charlie's.

Letting one wave beat her and crashing herself off her surf board into the water so she could gear up for a better wave, Joey wondered if she would've done it all again and embarked on a passionate relationship with Charlie had she known their family's connection from the start.

Shaking her head and trying to forget every single feeling Charlie invoked in her for fear of being unable to move on, Joey groaned loudly as she spotted Charlie on the beach walking towards their spot at the edge of the beach.

Joey blushed as she realized how far away Charlie really was from her and she still recognized her body from just the way the woman walked. Or maybe it was her heart instinctively telling her that Charlie was around.

Joey hesitated in wanting to surf back into shore to see Charlie. Her heart was telling her that leaving the Bay and Charlie was a huge mistake that wouldn't see her feelings for Charlie disappear. But her mind kept reminding her that no matter how hard she tried she would always be reminded of her father's murder every time she was with Charlie and she struggled to comprehend how anybody could get past that despite knowing the feelings they shared for one another.

Knowing that Charlie wasn't about to let her leave that afternoon without talking to one another Joey gave in to her heart for a moment and surfed into shore with the hope that the pair could achieve some kind of closure before she left.

Charlie walked awkwardly across the beach towards the place she'd come to know as her and Joey's 'place.' They may have only met there several times but she felt safe there and she knew that Joey loved the waves at that end of the beach.

Sighing as she carried her newly bought item under her arm, Charlie couldn't believe that Ruby had talked her into this plan of hers. She didn't think that it would work for a moment and she only prayed the money she'd had to spend on it could show Joey that she was serious about being a part of her life.

Either that or she'd just found Ruby's birthday present for this year and was happy to pass it straight onto her daughter if it meant she didn't have to fork out more money for something expensive like a car. Charlie could only hope that Ruby wasn't expecting to get a car for her birthday this year because she wasn't quite sure she trusted Ruby with such a huge investment considering she'd been caught 'stealing' Sid's car with Dex only a few months earlier.

As she trudged along the sand, Charlie smiled shyly as she was happy to spend some time alone with her daughter that morning. Whilst she didn't want to advocate Ruby skipping half a day of class, after spending the drive to Yabbie Creek talking to one another, Charlie realized just how much she didn't know about what Ruby had been going through lately and felt guilty for not noticing her daughters emotions earlier.

Ruby had confessed to sleeping with Romeo and finding out that it didn't mean anything to him like it had to her because he had no intentions of leaving Indi for her. Although Charlie had voiced her strong opinion that Ruby had made an unbelievably bad decision to sleep with Romeo without thinking about what it would do to her friend Indi and that Ruby should've waited for Romeo to end things with Indi or even until the two of them were a real couple to sleep together, Charlie could tell the amount of pressure Ruby was under trying to hide her broken heart from her friends and family.

But no matter how disappointed in Ruby she was about her mistake to sleep with Romeo, Charlie knew she couldn't turn her back on her daughter. Especially since Ruby had been fully supportive of her feelings for Joey.

Charlie knew that it was a shock for Ruby to find out that her mother was in love with another woman. It had come out of nowhere for the both of them since Charlie's only romances had been with men but Ruby showed a maturity in knowing that Charlie was already struggling to accept that she wanted nothing more than an open relationship with Joey when she knew deep down that it was now their family's history that was preventing them from being together.

On the drive to and from Yabbie Creek, Charlie had opened up to Ruby about her feelings for the tattooed woman and Ruby had no doubt that her mother had never felt this way before about anyone else.

Ruby even ventured the idea of having Joey around for dinner one night with the pair of them so she could get to know the woman Charlie had fallen head over heels for. Charlie couldn't help but be relieved of Ruby's acceptance of her love for Joey and wished that her and Joey would ever have that chance to let Ruby get to know them as a couple.

Knowing that might never happen due to the forbidden love between them now, Charlie only hoped she could find a way to convince Joey that the pair of them could be friends so that Joey could forgive her for her father's mistakes.

Charlie watched as Joey surfed into the shore and without hesitating she strode over to meet the woman.

Joey couldn't help but eye Charlie curiously as she noticed what Charlie had with her when she reached the shore and jumped off her surf board, carrying it gently with her as she walked over to Charlie.

Charlie smiled shyly but was disappointed when they stood in front of one another and Joey simply said, "You shouldn't be here Charlie...don't make this harder on me to leave you."

Charlie looked down at the woman, prepared to lay her heart on the line, "I had to come...letting you leave is what will make things harder for the both of us. I don't know what you're going through...I imagine a part of you hates me for what my father's done...I don't blame you for feeling that way."

Joey didn't disagree or agree with Charlie's statement, unsure of which one she was really feeling about their situation. Instead she simply stared into Charlie's eyes, hoping all her pain would disappear.

Charlie took a small step closer to Joey, "I'm not here to...tell you that you and Brax are wrong...that there's no way my father could've made such a mistake...I've done my own research since I saw you last night...I can't plead with you that my father's innocent...'cause I don't think he is. I just wanted you to know that...I believe you...I believe my father's mistake led to..."

Joey swallowed hard, "So if you're not here to try and get me to believe that this...nightmare of our family connection isn't true...in a bid to get me to stay...why are you here?"

"I won't lie and say that I'm not here to get you to stay...'cause I am," Charlie revealed softly, "Joey I know how I feel about you...and I know that despite your feelings for me...we can't be together."

Joey nodded gently, unable to deny to herself how much it hurt knowing that her and Charlie couldn't be together.

Charlie bit her lip, hurt that Joey agreed with her even though she knew it was impossible for them to have a relationship, "But just because we can't be together...it doesn't mean you have to leave. Running away isn't the answer. You need to stay in the Bay to be close to your family after everything you've found out. We might struggle to ignore what's between us at first but we both know we can't let anything happen so...I think with a bit of time...we can be friends."

Joey eyed Charlie gently, "You're right about me staying here for my family and that I can't just run away. But do you really think we can be friends?"

Charlie nodded positively, "I'm not saying it'll be easy but yeah...I still want to be a part of your life and if being your friend is all you want from me and you don't think anything more between us is an option...then we can be friends."

"Didn't we try the...friends thing...before? Didn't it kinda lead to us being together?" Joey pointed out.

"Yes," Charlie admitted, then showing her confidence though deep down wondering if any of it was really the truth, "But this time we know that nothing can ever happen between us. We no longer have to worry what the other is thinking or that maybe our feelings aren't one sided...we know we'll never be anything more than friends. We both know you can't give into any feelings you have for me...and I'll have you know that I'm very disciplined in being able to control my actions...so you can trust that unless you decide otherwise...I won't act on any feelings for you and I'll be nothing more than your friend."

Joey couldn't help but read through Charlie's emotions, knowing just how hard it would be for the two of them to deny their love for one another. But realizing that it would only cause her more pain not to be around Charlie at all and that what she needed was a friend to help her get past her pain of finding out what had really happened to her father, Joey decided to accept Charlie's offer of friendship.

Smirking gently up at Charlie, Joey couldn't help but ask, "And how will we even spend our time together as friends? What exactly do the pair of us have in common that makes you think we'll be good friends?"

"That's kinda where this comes in," Charlie announced as she took the surf board out from under her arm and placed it standing upwards in the sand.

Joey stared at Charlie curiously, unable to deny she'd been wondering why Charlie was carrying a surf board since she'd first spotted her walking towards her.

"I went to Yabbie Creek this morning and bought myself a surf board," Charlie beamed proudly at Ruby's idea, "And since we're friends and all...I was hoping you'd...teach me to surf!"

Unable to turn down Charlie's offer Joey gave in to Charlie and agreed that she would take the time to teach Charlie to surf. Once the words were out of her mouth, Joey blushed deeply as she tried to deny that teaching Charlie to surf could possibly lead them back into one another's arms...

* * *

_A little sun, a little surf - what could possibly end up happening between these two with some surfing lessons?_

_Are Charlie & Joey simply right back to the beginning? Flirting, tension and a whole lot of undeniable chemistry?_

_Will they give into their love for each other? Or will they remain firm in their stance as only being friends?_

_Next Time - Charlie & Joey find a place to themselves to enjoy their surfing lessons so Brax won't find out they're spending time together_

_Charlie asks Joey to have dinner with her - just dinner between two friends nothing more - 'cause it absolutely couldn't be a date! They can't give in this quickly can they?_

_Will Joey say yes?_


	22. The Sanctuary

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_HI CJers!_

_Gonna say a huge thanks once again for all you reviewers out there! You guys keep me writing!_

_And now you're just making things confusing for me with 2 anonymous reviewers this time- but I think I've got you guys both sussed! I know you both too well lol! But feel free to correct me if I'm wrong..._

_Anonymous Reviewer #1 - AKA B2T - Oh these two have totally been 'just friends' - or maybe not! A week tops you say - you're on! _

_JCLuv - Oh you're onto me and know exactly how I'm gonna make this story play out...or are you? _

_Jensy - I'm sensing that nobody believes these two can be friends lol! Aww thanks for liking my Ruby better! _

_Skippy - Again with the disbelief and the countdown clock at one week! Haha! Oh I will happily give you more images of both of them as surfer chicks! Don't be ashamed of liking the H&A Charlie/Brax storyline - I'm partial to it too! I think Brax is a lot better than Angelo. If Charlie's commitment phobic storyline really meant anything other than making Angelo look perfect for putting up with Charlie's phobia - Brax is the kind of guy for her. I don't really see them being 'the couple' who are destined for marriage and kids type of storyline. Their chemistry is pretty amazing but CJ's sure is hotter!_

_JSCO - Ruby's the awesome-ist!_

_AJ - Thanks for catching up and reviewing again! You like saving up chapters and reading them all at once! Oh these two will certainly be spending some quality time together! _

_Anonymous Reviewer #2 - AKA Oniz - Haha Charlie corrupting Joey's mind - you got that right! Keeping their hands off each other - they will try their hardest! _

_Amelia Louisa - When you get up to this chapter - Thank you so much for reading this fic and letting me know all your thoughts on it! I also owe a thank you to the fan who nagged you to read it lol!_

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It had been two days since Joey was supposed to have left the Bay. Instead she'd given into Charlie's requests to stay in the Bay. Although a part of her knew it was a bad idea that the two of them could ever be friends and teaching Charlie to surf could be nothing but platonic despite how difficult it would be. Nevertheless she knew she had to be close to Charlie despite all the pain she was going through over learning the truth about her father's death and the struggle not to blame Charlie for her father's misfortune. As much as it pained her to be around Charlie knowing they couldn't be together, she knew that Charlie was probably the only person in the world who could help her to deal with the agonizing truth.

After Joey had agreed to Charlie's request to teach her to surf the other day, the pair had taken their surf boards and gone for a walk so they could talk about things. Their walk hadn't lasted too long as they had comfortably climbed over the edge of the rock cliffs that outlined the edge of the beach only to find a relaxing cove on the other side of the rock cliffs.

The cove had a nice tide to it and great access to the surf that people on the main beach of Summer Bay wouldn't even be able to see them surf. The surf was moderately strong as the rock cliffs on the side gave it some protection from the fiercer waves and Joey deemed it to be the perfect balance to teach Charlie to surf.

The girls soon decided it was perfect for them.

They didn't even have to voice their opinions on the place as they knew what the other was thinking. Charlie believed it was the perfect place for Joey to teach her to surf without the constant hassle of the 'River Boys' potentially interrupting them and it gave her the privacy to make as many mistakes in her attempts to learn to surf with Joey been the only witness. For Joey this place was out of the way and private enough that she was sure Brax wouldn't find them together. Although it wouldn't be too hard for him to follow her if he was that desperate, it was out of the way enough to stop him from coincidentally turning up there too.

Though both women did all they could to ignore the romantic atmosphere that surrounded the cove and the feelings that they could be completely alone together without any one in the world knowing where they were.

To the pair of them it couldn't be any more than just a place for them to enjoy surfing together as two good friends.

Brax hadn't been happy with Joey's decision to stay in the Bay. Although Joey had never admitted to getting involved with Charlie, he knew enough to know the feelings were there between the two women. A part of him was bitterly jealous that it seemed as if Joey was the one Charlie had feelings for. He didn't think it was possible that a woman like Charlie could want to be with another woman when she could have a guy like him.

But the other part of Brax was furious at himself for even contemplating the idea of Charlie wanting to be with him. He hated her with a passion for what her father had done to his family and the idea of having any feelings for her was madness...

Brax couldn't understand how Joey could even have thought about being with Charlie. He knew the moment he'd revealed the truth behind their father's death that he'd ruined any chance of the girls continuing their friendship and he wasn't surprised when Joey had announced she was leaving town to get away from Charlie.

But now Brax couldn't understand why his sister would even want to stay in the Bay. He understood that maybe she was happy to be close to her family but he still doubted that her decision didn't have anything to do with the brunette copper.

Although Brax hadn't told her outright, he'd given her enough grief at the mere thought of continuing to be associated with the Buckton woman.

And Joey knew that she was breaking all the rules if either of her older brothers found her spending time with Charlie.

When they'd found their own private sanctuary at the cove the other day the couple had talked about the complexities of their friendship. Joey knew she was risking everything to be around Charlie, even as friends, but the thought of never seeing her again destroyed her. Charlie felt the same longing to be around the younger woman despite knowing she had no right to be a part of Joey's life.

Since the pair had agreed to be friends, neither had spoken up about Joey's father's death. Charlie knew there were no words to erase the pain Joey had gone through and would continue to over the loss of her father. There was no possible way that she could ever make up for her fathers' mistakes that had cost a man his life and no amount of begging for forgiveness could achieve anything between the former lovers now. It was hard enough on both of them that it was a constant reminder as to why their love for one another was forbidden.

Charlie had confessed to Joey that she was afraid that Brax could be planning some kind of revenge on her or her daughter for being related to the man who'd gotten their father killed. Regardless of what Brax could do if he ever found out about her friendship with Joey, Charlie admitted the eldest Braxton still had a grudge against her family and she didn't know how lightly she could take it or if she should be concerned.

Joey sensed immediately that Charlie was more alarmed of anything happening to Ruby than herself. It wasn't a case of Charlie knowing she could protect herself, but a real fear of her daughter getting caught up in the bitter rivalry. Joey could tell how much Charlie loved Ruby and she couldn't help but wonder if Charlie had even told Ruby that.

Although proudly telling Charlie that she'd protect her from her brother, Joey knew deep down that if Brax did want any kind of revenge that she wasn't going to be able to stop him. All she could do was vow to Charlie that she knew her brother, and though he might hold her somewhat responsible for Detective Buckton's actions in his mind, she was sure that Brax was smart enough to realize that holding a grudge against a Police Sergeant would never end well.

Charlie could only hope that Joey was right and that while Brax might have a problem with the pair continuing their friendship, the man didn't really place any blame on her for her fathers' actions.

After spending an almost agonizing day apart so the two of them could take a small break from the drama that had been brought to their lives when they'd met, Charlie and Joey had both gotten up early to meet down at the cove for Charlie's first real surfing lesson.

An hour later, Charlie groaned as she collapsed onto her towel which was lying on the sand, "So can I give up yet?"

Joey chuckled as she laid down on her own towel next to Charlie, "Aren't you the one who went to all the trouble of convincing me to stay in town then bought yourself an expensive surf board so I could teach you to surf?"

Charlie propped herself up on her elbow staring over at Joey, "Yeah but I thought after our disastrous first surfing lesson you'd be a bit nicer this time and take things slower. I figured we could just spend the morning with you out there surfing the waves and me just watching the pro at work. You know...so I could learn some moves from you whilst lying out here working on my tan."

Joey couldn't help but laugh playfully at the woman beside her. Though in the back of her mind all she was trying to do was concentrate on anything but Charlie. And Charlie's gorgeous black bikini that left nothing to the imagination of Charlie's body...

Knowing that they had already spent a passionate night together and that she had already seen Charlie's body in all its' glory still didn't prepare Joey for accepting that giving surfing lessons to the beauty were going to be harder than she thought possible if Charlie continued to torture her by wearing as little clothing as possible.

Joey bit her lip at the thought that Charlie had chosen the bikini on purpose to drive her wild with desire, but pushed the thought out of her head at Charlie's vow that she wouldn't act on her feelings for her.

Joey licked her lips, "You watching me surf while getting a tan is not what I call a surf lesson. When our lesson is over you are more than welcome to stick around so you can...check me out...and get that tan of yours."

Charlie grumbled gently, "I'm supposed to be heading to work soon. I wish we could spend more time together..."

"Me too," Joey whispered, "But if we're gonna be spending time together...so I can give you surf lessons...we can only spend so much time together before...someone notices..."

Charlie nodded reluctantly, "I know...I guess we'll just have to get used to this...getting up early before work so we can meet here at sunrise and have a couple hours time to ourselves to...surf..."

Joey tried to hide her smile, knowing what Charlie was trying to say, "It's too bad this is such a small town...there's not many places to hide. Not that we're hiding exactly...I just wish we could be around each other normally."

"I know what you mean," Charlie whispered, then running her tongue over her bottom lip she nervously stuttered, "So...um...if you're free maybe...one night this week...I was thinking...Leah's on the night shift all week...and I'm sure I can ask Ruby to...spend a few hours studying at a friends...and well...maybe you'd like to...come to my place...have dinner one night...with me?"

Joey blushed deeply, "Charlie you make this sound like you're asking me out on a da-"

"No of course not, it's just dinner between two people who are...friends," Charlie interrupted immediately, although she couldn't help but drop her gaze from Joey's and shake her head at the fact she wanted nothing more than to go on a date with Joey.

"Can I get back to you...? When I check which night would be good...and I can...text you today to let you know," Joey answered anxiously, wanting to take some time to decide if having dinner with Charlie could complicate things further between them though she was secretly punishing herself for wanting it to be a date.

Charlie nodded with a slight enthusiasm, "I'll be waiting for your text...well I'd better...get back home so I can get ready for work."

"Yeah I'm supposed to be opening the Bait Shop in an hour so I'd better head over there shortly," Joey told her, "But I'll see you...here tomorrow?"

Charlie gazed back up at Joey, trying to stop herself from getting lost in Joey's eyes, "Same time, same place...I'll be here..."

The pair laid there next to each other unable to move for fear of breaking the feelings that were overtaking them even though they both knew they couldn't act on them.

Charlie nearly jumped when the tension between her and Joey was broken by the shrill of her mobile ringing. Calmly reaching over for her handbag and digging around in it for her mobile, Charlie couldn't help but stare silently at Joey as she still didn't want to break the eye contact between them.

Answering her phone hurriedly, Charlie's smile soon fell dramatically. Although Joey could only hear Charlie's side of the conversation she knew it didn't sound good. A minute later when Charlie hung up the phone she stared at Joey in disbelief.

In complete distress Charlie told Joey, "That was Leah...Ruby collapsed this morning at home...they're waiting on an ambulance..."

* * *

_So the tension between these two is only just beginning! And already the girls are feelin' it!_

_Next Time - Joey spends some time with Charlie as the copper deals with Ruby's diabetes collapse and that her daughter might be having some real problems_

_Charlie ends up opening up to Joey and reveals the complex relationship between her and Ruby as well as the details of her own past_

_Is Charlie's complicated past too much for Joey to handle?_


	23. The History Lesson

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_HI CJers!_

_You can thank the lovely JCLuv for twisting my arm and giving you this quick update!_

_B2T - Well I hope you're right this time about bringing the pair closer together once Joey finds out what Charlie has gone through! If you think it's petty I accept that. Or has Brax got more reason to hate Charlie than I've revealed...? You know I love to tease you!_

_JCLuv - Happy Birthday! Secluded and romantic - the cove sure is! Wonder if it will help them be comfortable together..._

_Jensy - Well since you asked for some comforting and a slip up...I'm a tease lol!_

_JSCO - Not with me around it isn't!_

_XTR - That sure is a good point that a dinner between CJ could be problematic lol! Charlie's subconscious makes the best decisions! Now if only the pair will voice those thoughts..._

_Skippy - Aww thanks for enjoying each time you see an update! Hope I can keep that up! Giving me ideas for the dinner I see - I wonder if that's how it'll pan out like you think...greedy guts! Haha! Well since you said I could call you that - Greedy Guts you are!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Later that day, Charlie found herself wandering the Summer Bay beach alone until she found herself standing in front of the Bait Shop. She barely even remembered how she'd gotten there after the morning she'd had so far but she knew there was a reason why she'd ended up there.

And Joey was the reason.

Walking over to the shop Charlie felt desperate to see the woman she loved after spending the morning with Ruby at the hospital.

As Charlie walked into the Bait Shop's entrance she found herself bumping into the woman in question.

Steadying herself from the surprise of bumping into Charlie, Joey smiled up at the police officer, "Hey...I'm surprised to see you here...I was kinda just coming to see you."

"You were?" Charlie asked curiously, unable to resist the small smile that crept over her lips.

Joey took half a step back comfortably, "Yeah...you know I was due a lunch break so I figured I'd...come see you at the hospital. I haven't heard from you since you rushed off this morning to be with Ruby at the hospital...I was worried about you...and Ruby of course."

Charlie grinned shyly, knowing that Joey had barely even met Ruby and yet she was still concerned for her daughter, "Yeah I wanted to call you and let you know that she's okay...well not really but...she's asleep from exhaustion right now and I just...had to get out of the hospital."

"So you came here to see me?" Joey finished gently, biting her lip at her nervousness that Charlie wanted to be near her when her daughter was in hospital, then smiling, "Well I am on my lunch break as I said...why don't we go sit out down on the Wharf...just to hang out...and talk if you want?"

"That'd be nice," Charlie agreed.

A few minutes later Joey had placed a 'Back in Half Hour' sign on the Bait Shop's door and the pair were sitting comfortably next to each other at the end of the Wharf. The girls had taken their shoes off and were dangling their feet in the water.

Joey looked over at Charlie, "So is Ruby going to be okay?"

Charlie shrugged, "This time...Ruby has diabetes and apparently she's been forgetting to eat properly...she hadn't eaten very much since yesterday morning which is why she collapsed this morning...and I hadn't even noticed she wasn't eating properly...some mother I am..."

"It's not your fault, Charlie. I mean I know it's important to look after Ruby and you probably feel like part of this is your fault but it's not. You've had a lot to deal with in your life the last few weeks. Not to mention...teenagers hide things like not eating properly and there's probably something more going on with Ruby to have caused her to forget to take care of herself," Joey insisted calmly then shaking her head, "Not that you should listen to me...I have no idea what it's like to raise a teenager."

Charlie sighed softly, "I don't mind listening to you...and I won't hold it against you for not understanding what its like. You're right in that I've had a lot going on but so has Ruby and I think that's what caused this...I just wish that I'd seen it coming. She's had a lot of problems lately and I...she won't come to me about them until she knows she doesn't have a choice like everybody else knows except me...she's so frustrating!"

Joey raised her eyebrow, "Look I don't even know Ruby but I can see how upset you are Charlie and the fact that you're worried about her...you should go spend some more time at the hospital with Ruby...even if she is asleep having you be there when she wakes up will help."

"I don't want to go back there," Charlie told her softly, "Sid...her Doctor...he said he thinks that maybe Ruby did this on purpose...the whole not eating or taking her diabetes insulin...like she doesn't care enough about herself to worry about how sick she's getting...how could I not notice that?"

Joey stayed silent unable to give Charlie an answer that wouldn't make her feel worse than she already did.

Charlie closed her eyes, "I know Ruby's had a tough time and things for me have been...complicated but I thought Ruby and I were finally making some good strides in our relationship...you know...now we're back at square one. I just don't know how to help her if...Sid's right...that she did this on purpose."

Joey stared out at the river in front of them, "You should spend more time with Ruby. The whole...'complicated' thing that you've been through has been since we first met...so we should maybe put off any more surf lessons and you can spend more time with Ruby..."

Charlie stared over at Joey and unable to resist she rested her hand on top of Joey's, "This isn't to do with us at all...I know I've been a little...distracted...trying to come to terms with...everything...in fact Ruby has been so supportive of the two of us...I mean not that there's an us...um...I think she's been overcompensating in being supportive to me instead of dealing with her own problems or letting me in about them...you don't have to suggest that we take time off for Ruby's sake...things between Ruby and I have been so complicated since..."

Joey squeezed Charlie's hand and entangled their fingers not needing to say anything to convince Charlie to continue if she wanted to.

Charlie smiled softly at Joey's silent actions, "Do you remember how I told you a few days after we met that...the story between Ruby and I...that I wasn't ready to tell you?"

Joey nodded, "Are you ready now?"

Charlie bit her lip, "You might not want anything to do with me after I tell you everything..."

"I don't think that'll be possible," Joey whispered.

Charlie closed her eyes nervously, "Ruby didn't know that she was my daughter until about eighteen months ago...she was raised believing that I was her big sister..."

With that Charlie proceeded to reveal her and Ruby's relationship as siblings until Ruby uncovered her true parentage. She then continued to tell Joey about her ordeal with Grant who had raped her as a teenager and explained why she had decided to let her parents raise Ruby. And finally she then confessed to the fact that Grant returned to their lives to terrorize them only for her father to kill her rapist to protect them.

Once she'd found herself coming to the end of her revelation, Charlie didn't even remember how long she'd been talking for or how many tears had split down her cheeks. Joey had stayed completely silent throughout everything she'd told her about her past. Charlie was so sure that she had scared the younger woman off and that Joey would never want to be involved with anyone who had such a complicated past and relationship with her daughter and late father.

But when she wiped away several tears from her cheek and glanced down Charlie was stunned to find Joey curled up against her.

Without even realizing it at some point while Charlie was talking, Joey had untangled their hands so she could slip her arm against Charlie's so they were linked at the elbow and held hands again. Joey had also shuffled herself so she was sitting right up against the older woman with their shoulders touching calmly side to side and Joey had her head resting on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie blinked several times to make sure she wasn't imaging the woman she loved curled up against her. Joey glanced at Charlie, trying to blink away her own tears in her eyes created from the sadness at finding out what Charlie had been through in her life.

Knowing that Charlie had already done plenty of talking, Joey whispered, "I don't know what to say...I'm so sorry you had to go through all that...I'd give anything to have been there for you..."

Charlie nodded gently, "I know you would...are you okay with all this?"

Joey closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of holding Charlie against her, "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I didn't already know Ruby was your daughter and you were dropping that bombshell on me...you were just telling me some very personal details of your past. I'm glad you did and I can only imagine how hard it was for you to tell me all that. You are so much stronger than I ever thought for surviving everything you've been through. You and Ruby will find your way back to a better place I promise. What you've been through in your life...it doesn't change things between us...it doesn't make me love you even less..."

Charlie leant over, pressing her lips against the top of Joey's head at her confession of love. Even though it hurt knowing that they couldn't be together it was still nice to hear Joey admit she loved her.

Joey smiled at Charlie's kiss. She hadn't meant to let that last thought slip out of her mouth and once she had a part of her was afraid that Charlie would take it to heart and make a more romantic move on her. In her heart she wanted nothing more than for Charlie to lean down and kiss her passionately but she was afraid of giving into her feelings for Charlie and been unable to stop them from developing things further. She could sense how hard it was for Charlie not to kiss her properly and respected the fact that Charlie was upholding her promise of not making their relationship anything other than friendship.

Even though both women knew deep inside it was anything but friendship...

Trying not to get caught up in the moment between them, Charlie rested her head against Joey's, "There's more...and this is why you might not want anything to do with me..."

Joey creased her eyebrows, curious of the fact that Charlie wasn't willing to hide anything from her even though it could change things between them.

Charlie swallowed hard before whispering, "It's my fault..."

"What is?" Joey asked in confusion.

Charlie felt a tear welling up in her eyes, "What happened to your father...it's my fault..."

Joey's body stiffened at the mention of her father's murder, "How could it be...?"

Charlie stared off in the distance, wishing she had the courage to look Joey in the eyes, "I checked out the dates...when my father was dealing with that case and using your father as a witness...when he screwed up the case that led to...it's cause he was too stressed out trying to deal with the revelation that I had gotten pregnant because Grant had...my Dad wasn't coping with everything at home and he...made a fatal mistake at work because of it...it's my fault my Dad got your father killed..."

Joey watched on as Charlie descended into sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart breaking at the sight, Joey lifted her head from Charlie's shoulder only for Charlie to sob harder at the 'rejection.' Joey leant her free hand out, gently placing her fingers under Charlie's chin and softly gestured for Charlie to look at her.

When Charlie eventually glanced at her, Joey could see all the guilt in Charlie's eyes, "You think it's your fault? That if you haven't been having trouble at home that you're Dad would've done his job properly to protect his witness...my father?"

Charlie nodded sadly, "It's my fault..."

Joey gently cupped Charlie's cheek, running her fingers against Charlie's face, "Charlie this is not your fault. I don't blame you at all. If you're Dad wasn't capable of doing his job properly because he was trying to come to terms with your pregnancy...that doesn't make it your fault. Maybe things would've been different if your Dad had accepted that the consequences of bringing his emotions into his job as a Detective... But honestly...even though it's hard to say out loud...my Dad was a major witness for a drug trafficking crime...even if your Dad didn't let slip and revealed his identity...I think the guys associated with that kind of crime...they would've found out themselves...it's not your fault Charlie..."

Charlie stared at Joey in amazement, "But if things had been different for me...my Dad might not have made the mistake of...and there wouldn't be any reason why we can't..."

"You wouldn't want things to have been different Charlie...you have Ruby in your life and you wouldn't change that for the world...what happened between our fathers...it was so long ago and we can't change anything...even if it meant we could be together...I don't blame you for what your father did...I never have blamed you," Joey told her reassuringly.

Charlie squeezed their hands together, "But every time you look at me you're reminded of our family's...history? And that's why we can't...be anything more than friends..."

Joey nodded sadly, "Yeah I am...I'm sorry...I can't lie to you...I'm not reminded of my father's death just...what my family's been through since he was killed... I'm trying to get past it...believe me I am...I want to look at you and only think of the good things in my life because of you...I don't want to be reminded of the past...I'm trying as hard as I can Charlie. I just need more time...and if we ever have a chance of being together and having a future together...I need time...okay?"

Charlie rested her head against Joey's shoulder this time as she stared out down the river. The pair sat there together in silence. Despite still having tears streaking down her cheeks, Charlie couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that Joey still wanted them to be together even if might be at some point in the far off future.

Charlie knew that it would take a lot of time and they could struggle with the Braxton's reactions to their relationship but knowing that Joey still hoped one day they could find a way to be together – that was enough for Charlie to believe the pair still had hope of finding their way back to each other...

* * *

_Can these two possibly be more in love with each other?_

_Poor Charlie - blaming herself for Ross's mistake! _

_But as Joey puts it - she just needs time to sort through her feelings and to work out how her family will come to terms with her feelings for Charlie!_

_Next Time - The dinner between these two is postponed as Charlie spends some time with Ruby after her daughter's collapse_

_Instead CJ enjoy another surf lesson together after some time apart - will the tension overboil during their lesson?_


	24. The Best Position

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi guys!_

_Sorry for the delay on this one - super busy weekend!_

_JSCO - There's always fun in the surf with these two!_

_JCLuv - Glad I could make your birthday just that little bit better!_

_B2T - Haha yes you're asking the wrong person! At least you know it! Sibling rivalry at it's best!_

_Jensy - Glad you're happy! Haha I like that you already want this chapter to be the 'future' so CJ are already together!_

_Skippy/Greedy Guts - Two reviews just to try and get me to update sooner! You'll have to try that move again lol! Wonder if it'll work! Oh I have no doubt that this will be a fun surfing lesson!_

_Oniz - Oh you made me feel bad when you said you nearly burnt the house down when reading the last chapter but oddly proud that you were that engrossed in it lol! Thanks for all your lovely comments and predictions! So Charlie to crack first you predict - let's see if you're right!_

_Amelia Louisa - Well I too am glad you were coerced into reading this fic! Love your reviews and look forward to hearing more from you!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Several days after Ruby had been released from hospital, Charlie and Joey were at the beach attempting another surfing lesson. The pair hadn't spent too much time together over the last few days since they had left the Wharf where Charlie had broken down about her past.

Charlie had spent much of the last few days with her daughter making sure that Ruby wouldn't collapse again from malnutrition. Too much time according to Ruby who was getting irritated by Charlie's constant mothering and being too overprotective in letting Romeo anywhere near her considering that Charlie held him responsible for her collapse.

Charlie had taken a few days off work to help Ruby recover but on her last day off, Ruby finally convinced her mother to go spend some time with Joey so she could have some time to herself.

Though the pair had tentatively arranged to have dinner together one night at Charlie's with Leah working the night shifts that week before Ruby's hospital stay, it had been impossible for the pair to have dinner at Charlie's with Charlie taking care of Ruby whilst she recovered from her collapse. Though Joey was very understanding that Charlie needed to put Ruby first, it was impossible to ignore the fact that she was disappointed at not being able to spend time with the woman she loved.

Charlie and Joey had only bumped into each other a few times at the Diner but because Joey's brothers were with her neither of them had been able to see one another since their afternoon down at the Wharf. Being unable to be in the company of each other with Brax watching them like a hawk when they happened to cross paths, the pair of them had settled on spending most nights on the phone to each other for several hours talking.

Their conversations were extensive each night as neither of them wanted the call to end and the pair of them learnt a lot about the other. It was their first real chance to get to know one another since they'd met and the girls took advantage of it by talking for hours on end about their lives, their pasts and pretty much anything to stop them from ending the phone call until each night they realized it was suddenly the early hours of the morning and they'd been talking for hours on end.

Meeting down at the cove that morning the pair couldn't resist indulging in a lengthy hug before reluctantly letting each other go. Wrapping their arms around the other's waist, they walked side by side over to the edge of the water where they placed their surfboards down on the sand. Standing back up, their arms automatically reached out for the other's waist as they stood there together.

Whilst holding each other, Charlie and Joey found themselves talking about their last phone conversation they'd had the previous night. Anybody watching them would've seen how they couldn't resist flirting outrageously with each other and were very comfortable with how close they were holding each other.

Accepting that they couldn't spend the entire morning talking about previous conversations they'd had over the past few days or Charlie recounting to Joey how Ruby had practically forced her out of the house that morning to get some time alone, the pair of them remembered they were meant to be having a surfing lesson.

Reluctantly letting go of each other, Joey soon told Charlie that they would spend the first hour or so on the beach helping Charlie to learn how to stand up on the surf board before even attempting to hit the water.

Charlie pouted flirtatiously at Joey reminding her of her incapability of managing to jump and stand up on a surf board without falling over when they'd had their first ever surf lesson.

Joey grinned back at Charlie, "I do seem to recall having you in my arms after catching you every time you just about fell on your butt..."

Charlie blushed in embarrassment at the memory although secretly she wanted nothing more than to be in Joey's embrace.

Joey smirked at Charlie's blushing, knowing precisely what was on the older woman's mind, "Anyway I thought we could start off this morning by me showing you exactly what position you should be in when you're standing up on the surf board that'll give you the correct balance when I eventually let you out in the water."

Charlie winked at Joey in flirtation, "So we're gonna be spending the morning with you showing me the best positions...?"

Joey shook her head at Charlie's teasing, "The best surfing positions Charlie...don't get any other ideas..."

"Little bit late," Charlie chuckled.

Joey turned away from Charlie so she could pick up Charlie's board and place it properly on the sand in between them, though secretly she was trying to hide her blushing face as her mind too had crossed directly to other 'lessons' she was sure she could give to Charlie.

A few minutes later, Charlie was standing on her surf board that was placed safely on the sandy beach as opposed to the water.

Joey giggled at Charlie, "Do I stand like that on a surf board when I'm out on the water?"

Charlie shrugged, "I take it from you're tone that my answer should be 'no'."

Joey shook her head, "Then why are you standing like that when I told you to stand in the position you think is the best way to keep your balance steady?"

Charlie pouted, "'Cause you're the expert and I have no idea what I'm doing. You're supposed to be teaching me what to do right? I'm just giving you the chance to do just that."

Joey rolled her eyes, "You just love making this harder than it could be...remind me next time to charge you for these surf lessons."

"Ooh having you teach me these positions would be well worth the money," Charlie teased outrageously.

Joey chuckled at how comfortable the two had become around each other and wondered if Charlie was going to continue teasing her as a way to wear down her defences to them being together, "If you say so...alright now just stay exactly how you are and I'm gonna show you what you need to do to have the correct balance when standing up on a surf board so you can catch a proper wave."

Charlie smiled to herself as Joey stepped over to her. Swiftly positioning herself directly behind Charlie, Joey stood up against the back of the older woman.

Both of them breathed deeply at being so close to one another.

Clearing her throat, Joey leant forwards so she could whisper in Charlie's ear, "Just relax and let me shift your body into the best position...for surfing! The best position for..."

Charlie burst out laughing as the pair were unable to ignore all the tension between their bodies that were screaming out at them to act on them.

Blushing profusely and glad that Charlie couldn't see her face, Joey took her hands and reached up to Charlie's elbows gently moving her arms into the best position to balance her upper body. Effortlessly Joey then placed her hands on Charlie's shoulders and twisted them so Charlie's right shoulder was predominantly leaning forwards and her left shoulder was opened outwards to give her enough weight to steady herself.

Biting her lip at their contact, Joey then happily glided her fingers seductively down Charlie's torso until they fell to Charlie's hips. Joey smiled as she felt Charlie shiver at their contact, glad to know she wasn't the only one struggling with their closeness.

Joey brushed up even closer behind Charlie so there wasn't anything separating their bodies then squeezed Charlie's hips firmly. Joey took her time re-positioning the direction of Charlie's hips, secretly enjoying the feeling of Charlie's skin against her own. Though the fact they were only wearing bikinis was not lost of either of them that it allowed for so much skin contact.

As Joey was just about finished positioning Charlie's hips, she could feel that Charlie wanted to say something.

Gripping Charlie tightly, Joey smiled, "Something to say Charlie?"

Charlie smirked, "I was just wondering if you were cold Joey..."

Joey frowned, "It's the end of Summer on a bright hot day out here at the beach...why would I be cold?"

"So I guess that means you're just happy to see me," Charlie sniggered, then sensing Joey's questioning expression, Charlie twisted her face around.

Keeping her standing position against Joey's body, Charlie leant back gently until her lips were against Joey's ear, so she could whisper in Joey's ear privately, "Your nipples pressed up against me are driving me completely crazy Jo!"

Before Joey had time to react to Charlie's sexy comment, Charlie pressed her lips cutely against Joey's cheek before turning back to facing the same direction as Joey.

Joey stood their completely gobsmacked at Charlie's playful teasing. Joey blushed as she realized just how erect her nipples were against Charlie's skin. Though the bikini fabric was between them, there was no denying that Joey's nipples were hard against Charlie's back and the sexual attraction between them was stronger than Joey thought possible.

Joey cleared her throat, although she refused to move her body away from Charlie's, "Well it's too bad that we're just friends and you promised you wouldn't do anything to overstep the bounds of friendship...I can only imagine how excruciating it is for you to stop yourself from being able to be any closer to them than you are right now...if our night of passion together was anything to go by...you're definitely a breast girl!"

Charlie struggled to remain her composure as all she wanted to do was moan loudly at Joey's comments reminding her just how much she enjoyed their passionate night together. Joey couldn't be any more right. Considering she'd never been with a woman, Charlie had found herself surprised that night by how much time she spent touching and kissing Joey's breasts and nipples. She showed so much attention to them that it had been obvious to the both of them that Charlie had a fixation with Joey's breasts and enjoyed touching them intimately.

Unable to stop herself, Charlie groaned softly, "God Joey...that was some way to get me back for teasing you...you're cruel to remind me of what I can't have."

Joey grinned, "You're the one who brought it up Charlie. Now do you think we can stop talking about my breasts long enough to get back to this surf lesson?"

Charlie glanced at Joey wryly, "So we're not the type of friends who get to talk about your breasts?"

Joey shook her head in surprise at Charlie's openness, "This coming from the woman who was extremely shy to admit she had a fixation with my breasts when we spent the night together...okay seriously can we please just get back to this surfing lesson before you make me lose control and...?"

Charlie nodded softly without saying a word. She knew she'd hit a nerve with Joey. She knew Joey was about to admit to losing control of her emotions and giving into their desires for one another. As much as her body was aching to be with Joey, she knew the pair of them had agreed to be friends. If they let their desires override them and they slept together again all it would do is deny the fact they could be around each other platonically and it would probably end with Joey leaving town for good.

Charlie wanted them to be together more than anything but she wanted things to be right between them if it happened. And whilst teasing Joey about being turned on while they were standing together was allowing Charlie to voice her own attraction to feeling Joey's breasts pressed up against hers, she knew that she needed to reassure Joey that she was perfectly okay with what Joey wanted from their relationship.

"I'm sorry...I just I've never had this before...being friends with the person I'm with...I mean...it's been a long time since I've been this comfortable around anyone who's important in my life," Charlie whispered.

Joey squeezed Charlie's hips, "It's okay Charlie...I'm going through the same thing...but I need us to be clear where we stand and I can't...I can't just give in because it's what we want."

Charlie nodded, "I know...we're friends and unless you want anything more that's all we'll ever be...I'm sorry if you think I'm...I dunno pressuring you into deciding what you want before you're ready...all I want is for you to be happy...so I won't...do anything more that crosses the friendship boundary...so...ah...back to this surf lesson..."

Joey sighed gently as she released her grip of Charlie's hips and pulled her body away from Charlie's, "Back to the surf lesson..."

A minute later, Joey stepped in front of Charlie who was still standing on the surf board. Staring at Charlie proudly, Joey smiled, "There now the weight of your upper body is perfect in that position. So now what's left to do is fix the position of your feet and we're good."

Charlie grinned at her, "This isn't so bad standing like this...so when do I get to hit my first wave?"

"With your feet like that not for another week or so," Joey teased.

Charlie pouted, "Well hurry up and show me where they should be positioned already, I don't want to wait a whole week to start surfing properly."

Joey giggled at Charlie's enthusiasm to learn surfing, then calmly knelt in front of Charlie. Placing her hand on Charlie's right foot she twisted it around gently to face the correct direction. Then moving to her left foot, Joey made the same action.

Not used to having her feet twisted in such a direction, Charlie felt her upper body feel like it was out of balance and lowered her right arm to rest on Joey's shoulder to balance herself.

"There you go, much better," Joey grinned as she looked up at Charlie.

The smile fell from Joey's face as she suddenly realized just how close Charlie's body was to her own. Clearing her throat, Joey tried everything to look away from Charlie's bikini bottoms which were right in front of her face.

Not noticing the look on Joey's face, Charlie was staring out at the ocean as she still held onto Joey's shoulder for comfort more than balance, "So is this right now? I still feel a little uncomfortable standing like this but I could get used to it if I practice right?"

Joey bit her lip, "Um...almost...here just stay where you are...I'm just gonna twist your knee slightly...that'll probably stop the uncomfortableness..."

Joey reached her hands out and soon shifted Charlie's knee ever so slightly so it was in a better position. But she was reluctant to let go of Charlie's leg as her eyes found themselves unable to ignore how close she was to in between Charlie's legs.

Joey breathed heavily at the thought of giving into all her desires. The pair were there alone where no one would find them. All it would take was a quick second to relieve Charlie of her bikini bottoms and then she'd have full access to pleasuring the woman she loved.

Although she could see Charlie been so surprised at her actions and ending up falling back onto the sand rather than staying in the standing position she was in, Joey had no doubt that Charlie wouldn't stop her from doing as she pleased to make love to her.

As she licked her lips at the thought of being able to revel in the feeling of pleasuring Charlie, Joey's fingers trailed longingly up Charlie's legs from her knee.

Charlie blinked several times as she suddenly realized what was happening between them. She swallowed as she saw the look of lust written all over Joey's face. She knew all she had to do was drag her bikini bottoms down her legs and Joey would have full access to what she wanted. The thought of what Joey could do to her there made Charlie's legs quiver and she could already feel how wet she was getting.

"Jo," Charlie whispered desperately, unable to decide if her voice was rasp from needing Joey's touch so desperately or if it was more warning Joey of what could happen if they let it.

At Charlie's voice, Joey jerked her head to stare up at Charlie's face. She felt so confused by all her emotions. She knew she wanted to be with Charlie but the pressure of knowing they would have to keep it a secret from her family was too much for her.

Before Charlie could utter another word, Joey jumped up and away from her position of crouching down in front of her. Spinning around and picking up her own surf board, Joey turned back to Charlie, "Okay that's good...you just practice lying down on the surf board and then bringing yourself up into that position and I'm...I'm just gonna go take a break and...catch a few waves."

With that, Joey turned around and jogged into the surf away from Charlie and the fact she'd come so close to giving into her desires to be with her.

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, "Who knew a surfing lesson would end with me desperate for a cold shower?"

* * *

_Who knew indeed?_

_Oh wait - all of you lovely readers!_

_The flirtation grew to a whole new level this time - is it becoming that much closer to breaking?_

_Next Time - One minute Joey's surfing the waves normally_

_The next minute Charlie can't see Joey out on the waves_

_Has Joey gotten too distracted as she continues her inner struggle of fighting her feelings for Charlie that she has an untimely accident out in the surf?_

_Can Charlie save her in time?_


	25. The Lake Kiss

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Sorry for the delay! Damn busy week at work! _

_JCLuv - Yes it could've been more painful if they'd given in! I'm glad you still love both the story and me despite the fact I am a lil bit evil!_

_B2T - No I don't surf but if I found an instructor like Joey they'd be nothing stopping me! The kiss of life - could be..._

_JSCO - Words cannot describe how sexy lol!_

_XTR - Glad you loved the surfing lesson! Oh they sure do want to give in!_

_Oniz - Yes damn that Charlie not being able to break Joey so easily! Makes the idea of her finally being able to break down Joey's fears so much sweeter! Thanks again for all your lovely comments!_

_Skippy/Greedy Guts - Oh you just love breaking me down and begging me to update this fic with two reviews! Love your style again! Hahaha love that you saw the flirtation in their surfing lesson as foreplay - that's hot! _

_Jensy - I was waiting for someone to point out the double meaning to that chapter's title lol! I'm a tease! But just for you this chapter's title is exactly what it is and I have no doubt you smiled when you read it! _

_Kazintaz - Thanks for the compliment! CJ didn't even do anything more than flirtation foreplay and the feeling of needing a cold shower was there so I'm glad you felt a lil of what they're going through!_

_CJ4eva - What can I say? You're a gem for all your lovely reviews! Absolutely love your thoughts on each of the chapters!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Charlie sat on the beach watching Joey surfing. It had been half an hour since Joey had nearly given into all her desires to be with Charlie and Joey was still out surfing the waves.

Charlie was upset with herself for not thinking that this could happen. She was having surfing lessons with the woman she loved but couldn't be with. The intimacy of the situation, with the pair of them having such close contact whilst they were only wearing bikinis, left it open for the pair to have their attraction exposed.

Charlie knew that Joey was angry at herself for letting herself come so close to giving into her desires. After promising that she would be nothing more than a friend to Joey, Charlie felt that she was responsible for Joey not wanting to be near her.

Charlie wasn't blind to the fact that Joey was out there surfing to keep the distance between them. Her heart broke at the thought that Joey was so afraid to be near her because she knew their feelings were already too strong to break.

All Charlie wanted to do was apologise to Joey and insist that the pair of them could start again as friends and she would work harder at not finding herself in tension-filled scenarios with the younger girl even though it was becoming painfully obvious that their attraction to one another was at boiling point.

Charlie knew the realities of the pair being in a romantic relationship with each other.

_It would be Us Against the World...or at the very least Us & Ruby Against the Braxton's...and probably most of Summer Bay..._

The pressure of keeping their friendship a secret from the Braxton's was already a lot for them, let alone trying to have a normal romantic relationship when their families' were at war so to speak.

Whilst it was a silent unspoken war for the moment Charlie was unsure if that's all it would ever be or if Brax and Heath would make it something more.

Charlie wondered if she was being selfish by convincing Joey to stay in the Bay instead of leaving town for another life. She selfishly wanted Joey to stay so they could be near each other but all she desperately wanted was to be with Joey and unless Joey was ready to trust her enough to believe a relationship between them could work that wasn't going to happen. Being around each other knowing they were only 'friends' was getting too much for Charlie to bear.

Out at sea, Joey slammed herself hard against another wave. Too hard as the wave wasn't strong enough for the kind of surfing she was desperate for. Diving off her board, Joey quickly jumped back onto her board and swam back to get the next wave hoping it would be good enough for her.

Joey was angry at herself for coming so close to giving into her desires and being with Charlie right there and then on the beach. Joey knew it would've ended up been a perfect love making experience for the both of them but what would happen then?

Joey shook her head, once more reminded that her and Charlie couldn't have a future together. Her brothers would all be quick to put a stop to it and Joey could only imagine the look on her mother's face at the knowledge that her daughter was in love with the daughter of the cop who'd gotten her husband killed.

Being in love with another woman would come as no surprise to anyone in her family as she'd been out since just after high school. Her brothers weren't at all surprised and supported her through everything but she knew that getting romantically involved with Charlie was not something any of them would support and she wasn't sure if she was prepared to lose her entire family over it no matter how much she loved Charlie.

Joey sighed as she saw Charlie still sitting out on the beach waiting for her to finish her surf. She knew that Charlie wouldn't leave until they talked about things but she was still undecided on what to say to the woman.

Joey was desperately confused on if she could continue to be around Charlie without giving into her feelings for the woman but she was so scared of letting Charlie go completely 'cause she knew how deeply in love with her she was.

Spotting the beginning of a strong wave, Joey readied herself on her surf board and began stroking her arms against the water beside her surf board so she could catch the wave.

Catching the wave with ease Joey was soon up on her board surfing one of the best and strongest waves she'd found since coming back to Summer Bay. Trying to place all her concentration on the wave, Joey stumbled when she spotted Charlie out of the corner of her eye still sitting on the beach waiting for her.

Remembering the reason why she was out there and that she was trying everything to accept the fact that she couldn't be with Charlie no matter how much she loved her, Joey's attention waivered from her surfing and she found herself surprised by the forceful power of the wave she was riding.

Distracted from her surfing technique, Joey soon crashed heavily off her surf board into the water. The strength of the wave dumped her further under the water from the surface.

Charlie stood up the second she saw Joey crash off her surf board into the depths of the ocean. She didn't know much about surfing but she knew enough to know that wave was stronger than Joey was prepared for. But knowing Joey's experience she assumed Joey could handle it and wondered why the younger girl hadn't been able to stop herself from crashing violently into the surf.

Charlie's worry increased with every second that Joey didn't return to the surface. Her heart raced as she spotted Joey's surf board on its own about twenty metres away from Joey crashed off the board.

Charlie didn't know at what point she was meant to panic when Joey still hadn't surfaced after half a minute from getting dumped back into the water. She knew Joey could probably hold her breath for a few minutes but the thoughts kept running through her mind that Joey could've hit her head against her surf board when she fell off it or that the water was stronger than it looked and Joey was hurt enough not to be able to swim back to the shore.

Not wanting to panic too early in case Joey was fine, Charlie counted down ten more seconds in her head before she decided to swim out to find her.

Those ten seconds were excruciating for Charlie as she kept imagining not been able to find the woman she loved in time to rescue her if she really was hurt. The idea of losing Joey completely was impossible for Charlie to even contemplate.

Losing track of the seconds as she was meant to be counting them down, Charlie soon found herself sprinting down the beach racing towards the water.

Getting slowed down once her legs hit the water, as soon as the water was deep enough Charlie dived under the surface. The water was freezing and Charlie could feel the goose bumps developing immediately all over her body. Swimming as fast as she could Charlie headed in the direction where Joey had crashed off her surfboard.

Reaching the deserted waves a minute later, Charlie was completely panicking as she realized Joey still wasn't anywhere to be found.

Though she wasn't a very strong swimmer, Charlie refused to give up on finding Joey. Diving under the water and swimming down as far as she could hold her breath, Charlie returned to the surface a minute later without sighting Joey anywhere. Feeling as though she was drowning herself at the mere thought of being unable to be with Joey again if she couldn't find her in the vastness of the ocean Charlie's heart kept sinking further as every second passed.

Whipping her head around in every direction for any possible sighting of Joey, Charlie's mind was reeling as her panic over losing Joey increased.

Kicking her legs against the water firmly to keep herself a float, Charlie yelled out desperately, "Joey!"

"Charlie? What are you doing out here in the surf?" came the quiet yet surprised reply from Joey.

Charlie whipped her head around again towards the voice, cursing herself for somehow not seeing Joey swimming calmly only about twenty metres away from her as the younger girl was retrieving her surf board which she'd lost when she'd crashed off of it into the ocean.

Joey raised her eyebrow as she stared at Charlie and the concern written all over her face unsure of where it had come from.

Realizing just how badly she couldn't stand the idea of anything coming between them and how much her heart had broke at just the thought that something serious had happened to her, all Charlie could imagine was finding a way for her and Joey to be together.

Before she really knew what she was doing, Charlie had dived under the water towards Joey. Breaking the surface gently, Charlie's legs were kicking fast against the water whilst her arms propelled her forwards in a freestyle motion.

Feeling the sense of urgency coming from Charlie, and the feelings she couldn't continue to ignore for her, Joey found herself swimming quickly to meet Charlie.

The two women slowed down when they approached each other and as if knowing exactly what they wanted, the moment they met they circled each other tensely unable to hide their feelings any longer.

Giving in to all her desires, Charlie reached out and slipped her hand behind Joey's neck pulling the younger girl into her arms.

Though staring longingly into each other's eyes for a moment their lips soon crashed together in a passion fuelled kiss...

* * *

_So Charlie Buckton and Joey Braxton - is it on!_

_What about that kiss? Damn!_

_I'd like to thank the reviewer Pony for inspiring that kiss in the surf!_

_Honestly I'm not quite sure I managed to get the lead up to the kiss right - my other inspiration *cough 'stolen idea' cough* which deserves the credit for the kiss is from UK Skins_

_Look up Freddie & Effy Lake Kiss on YouTube - then imagine CJ in their positions and that's exactly the kiss I was trying to give you guys so I hope I managed it!_

_Next Time - CJ decide what the kiss means for their relationship_

_Plus Leah starts to quirk to Charlie's feelings for Joey when she watches Charlie getting ready to have dinner with Joey_

_After post-poning the dinner several times - is this dinner now a first date?_


	26. The One Last Kiss for the Road

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_The days are just going by so fast it always feels like just yesterday that I updated this fic until I realize it's nearly been a week! Life is flying by right now!_

_B2T - Yes the kiss was in the sea but the name of the chapter being 'the lake kiss' was in reference to the Skins inspiration kiss ;) At least you've learnt not to count on things in my fics! That's about all I can promise in my fics!_

_JCLuv - Well hopefully I manage to finish my fics before I do cark it! Can't leave you hanging! Nice to know you'll notice...I think lol! Hope you love this chapter too!_

_Jensy - Sexy kiss! Glad you thought so! The Best Positions Part 2 - not sure this will fit that title but I might keep it in store for something down the line...!_

_Pony - Glad I managed to do your idea justice! Glad you thought it was well written and that you're still loving how the story's going! You want a spoiler do you? Very well - Joey might be taking a short break from being in Summer Bay in the coming chapters...but just to keep you hanging I won't spoil if she's running away from Charlie or if Charlie goes with her..._

_Oniz - Happy that you loved the kiss ending the last chapter! Forbidden couple doing forbidden things - Bwa haha I think you'll need to give me suggestions for such forbidden things lol! I like where that could be headed!_

_Skippy - Skins is a great show and it is a fantastic build up they did with that particular kiss but it doesn't hold a candle to the hotness that is CJ! Thanks for saying this is one of your fave fics! I love hearing your thoughts!_

_CJ4eva - Why am I not surprised your begging for more? Love it! Will I finally give in to your begging lol?_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Charlie and Joey were still floating together in the surf. Their lips melded together perfectly as their hands were wrapped around each other's waists.

Kicking their legs against the water enough to keep their heads bobbing above the surface of the water, their bodies brushed up against each others'.

Running her tongue against the bottom of Joey's lip, Charlie smiled as Joey allowed her to deepen their kiss and their tongues clashed together forcefully. Both women moaned loudly into their kiss as they couldn't stop the rush of emotions flowing through them at giving into their feelings for one another.

Breaking their kiss softly for the sake of oxygen, the two women pressed their foreheads against each other's. Unable to keep their lips apart for long they indulged in several quick kisses.

Opening their eyes for their first time since their lips crashed together, neither woman was sure how the other was set to react after their long awaited kisses.

Charlie found her right hand shifting from the back of Joey's neck to gently cupping her face, "I love you."

Joey couldn't help but swallow hard and her eyes widened at Charlie's words, "Charlie..."

Charlie pressed their lips together for a mere second, "I kinda lost my mind for a moment when I didn't see you surface after crashing off your surf board...I just needed you to know that I can't imagine my life without you..."

Joey felt as if Charlie was breaking through all her defences but she couldn't allow herself to give into her love for the woman, "Charlie I can't..."

Charlie nodded in understanding, her heart breaking fiercely, "I know...and I'm sorry if I overstepped the whole friends' boundary...I know we can't be together and I need to find a way to accept that...I was just so scared something had happened to you and I was overtaken by all my emotions..."

"I was too," Joey confessed as she held onto Charlie's body calmly as the pair still bobbed up and down in the water, "But I can't be with you...I can't allow myself to hurt my family like that. If they were to find out..."

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds, hoping that the tears brimming in her eyes would be mistaken for water droplets, "I won't let this happen again...no matter how much it hurts not being able to be with you..."

Joey felt her own heart breaking at the sight of Charlie fighting off her tears, "We keep saying that Charlie but we always end up giving in...It hurts so much being around you but not being with you..."

Charlie tried to smile lightly, "I won't give in unless it's really what you want...just no more possible surfing accidents...or any kind of accidents that leave me thinking I've lost you...'cause that I can't resist allowing my feelings for you taking over... I promise we're just friends and I won't do anything to break that...but anymore near-death accidents and I can't hold myself responsible for my actions if I make a move on you..."

Joey nodded her head, though she was unconvinced, "We're friends...and nothing more...with the exception of near-death accidents causing us to give in to our love..."

Charlie bit her lip, "Exactly...logic and reason go out the window when it comes to near-death accidents...now that we've got that sorted...I'm kinda freezing to death out here and I should probably head back home so I can go check on Ruby...will I see you out here tomorrow for another lesson?"

Joey smiled calmly, "If that's what you want...to learn to surf...I'll keep teaching you."

"And nothing needs to happen between us so you don't have to be afraid of any of this happening again," Charlie reassured her.

"If you say so," Joey whispered, unsure if nothing happening between the pair was really what she wanted.

"Anyway I'm gonna get out of here before I turn into a prune. You stay out here and try not to get yourself into any more battles with any big waves," Charlie grinned playfully.

Unable to resist, Charlie then pressed her lips firmly against Joey's. Joey moaned softly at the contact, powerless to do anything to stop Charlie from giving into her desires.

Charlie broke off their kiss, whispering seductively, "One last kiss for the road..."

Without another word she released her grip from Joey's body and began swimming away from the younger woman.

Joey could only stare in wonder as Charlie swum away from her. Continuing to kick her legs against the water to keep herself afloat, Joey found herself placing her fingertips against her lips as the feeling of Charlie's lips against them was unrelenting.

Joey kept watching Charlie as the older woman made her way out of the surf, "One last kiss...is that really what that was? Why don't I believe that?"

_Several Days Later_

Leah stared at Charlie in confusion, "Charlie what are you so nervous about?"

Charlie blushed softly, as she stared at her dress in the mirror, "Are you sure this dress is okay? Maybe I should try another one."

Leah shook her head as she watched Charlie as she leant against the edge of Charlie's bedroom door, "It's the fourth dress you've tried on Charlie! It's great. You don't need to change...again!"

Charlie turned to face Leah, "Really? Are you sure?"

Leah threw up her hands in frustration, "Why are you acting like this? It's not like you're going on a date Charlie!"

Charlie blushed even deeper much to Leah's confusion, "I know but it's...important...to Ruby that...tonight goes well."

"I thought you weren't interested in getting to know Casey 'cause he's such a bad influence on Ruby," Leah pointed out.

Charlie shrugged, "Well true but I'm doing the right thing and making an effort for Ruby's sake..."

Leah narrowed her eyes, "I swear if it was Brax coming along with Casey tonight I'd think for sure you were dressing up for a double date with Ruby and the Braxton boys...the fact that Casey's bringing his sister to protect him from you if you get all overprotective parent about him and Ruby...you still seem to me like you're dressing up for a date."

"Don't be ridiculous," Charlie whispered unconvincingly, "It's not a date...it's just dinner so I can get to know Casey better...and since Joey wanted to join us...I couldn't say no..."

"Plus it's also not a date 'cause otherwise I'd be the fifth wheel!" Leah chuckled light heartedly.

Charlie smirked, "Well you did cook us the dinner...it would've been wrong not to ask you to join us."

"You just want another mother on your side in case you and the young couple get into an argument about them being together and you want me to step in on why it would be a mistake for them to see each other," Leah told her straight forwardly.

Charlie sighed not really listening to Leah, "Are you sure this dress is perfect?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "And we're back to you obsessing with your dress like this really is a date..."

Charlie continued staring at herself in the mirror. A part of her was desperate to tell Leah about her complex relationship with Joey and even though she knew deep down their meal would never be a date between them she was still hopelessly wanting to impress the younger woman who had stolen her heart.

Since their passionate kisses in the surf two days ago the pair had reverted back to the level of friendship between them that was wrought with sexual tension and flirtation. Spending time alone together sanctified the feelings between them but they knew they couldn't act on them.

Both women looked forward to their surfing lesson every day and just about counted down the hours until they could be together again in the privacy of their own cove. With the fear of how the Braxton's could react to the knowledge of them being friends they weren't able to spend the kind of time together they were desperate for.

But when Charlie had been outraged to have found her daughter in the back of a car sleeping with none other than Casey Braxton, she found herself turning to the woman she loved for guidance on how to deal with the situation.

And now here she was getting ready to have dinner with Ruby, Casey, Leah and Joey in an attempt to get to know the youngest Braxton for the sake of her daughter.

The fact that Joey was coming along to help her made her feel so proud but it was killing her knowing that they had to act as friends around the company of anyone else. They may not have been together as a couple but when they were alone it didn't stop them from acting like it and the idea of trying to hide their chemistry from Casey and Leah was a worry.

Ruby was particularly curious to meet Joey properly so she could see for herself just how Charlie had managed to fall for the woman and if the pair were simply 'just friends' as Charlie kept insisting.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Charlie jumped before rushing past Leah hurriedly down the stairs so she could welcome her guests to her place for the night.

Leah could only shake her head at Charlie's antics unaware of what Charlie was going through.

As Charlie sprinted down the stairs as fast as she could go in her heels she kept repeating to herself, "It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date."

Making her way down to the end of the hall, Charlie opened the front door eagerly to the awaiting siblings.

Charlie's eyes fell straight to Joey's the moment the door was open and the pair couldn't help but stare at one another lovingly.

_I so want this to be a date..._

* * *

_Say do you think they both thought that at the same time?_

_Well it might not be a date but will it stop the women from acting like it's a date?_

_Do you think Joey might actually be having some influence in Charlie taking a chance in getting to know Casey?_

_Next Time - It's the Buckton/Braxton Non-Double Date (Plus Fifth Wheel Leah) _

_Can the girls cope with hiding their feelings for each other from Casey & Leah?_

_And will Ruby do a bit of interrogating Joey to find out if she's good enough for her mother?_


	27. The Non Double Date Plus One

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_HI CJers!_

_Hope you're all having a good week!_

_Mabs - It's never fair when it comes to CJ not being together! Whether or not Brax thinks it's ok for Ruby and Casey to be dating shall be addressed down the line..._

_Pony - Thanks for enjoying the way I wrote that kiss! You deserve to feel special for having your idea in this fic! If you don't suggest an idea it might never happen so all ideas are more than welcome! Loved your new ideas and I think you'll find you were on the right track so I hope you enjoy it just as much!_

_JCLuv - I hope another chapter of this fic cheers you up! Casey and Leah might catch on to the obvious love..._

_Jensy - Footsie under the table and a hot make out session in the bathroom? You don't ask for much do you? Good thing I might one day give in...who can resist the hotness of CJ?_

_B2T - Have to say it but with Skins - The Naomily kiss was next to the lake in the woods but I was referring to the good ol' straight couple Effy/Freddie getting the big epic kiss in the lake moment which is what I was trying to transcibe as CJ's surf kiss - only CJ's way hotter than Effy/Freddie! As for this fic - it's not that CJ don't want a secret relationship - I think they absolutely want to be together but if they keep it a secret it's not the type of relationship that they want. Joey is trying to hold back with Charlie because I think she wants to tell her family first so they can be together properly but is struggling to work out how to do that when she knows they won't accept it. As for whether Joey will finally tell her family so she can be with Charlie or CJ indeed going down the path of having a secret relationship remains to be seen... Does that make sense?_

_Skippy - Yay for liking the cute Charlie getting dressed for her non-double date! As for your idea of Charlie going 'round to the Braxton's for dinner with their family - I am thinking about something like that down the line...stay tuned lol!_

_CJ4eva - A kiss you ask for - a kiss you shall get! How often do you get what you want in one of my fics? Oh wait you meant a kiss on the lips right? In that case maybe not... I have no doubt the chemistry can only heat up!_

_Claudia - Thank you for all your lovely comments! Good to have another CJ fan along even though you missed seeing them in the show! Hope you continue loving this fic!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Charlie and Joey sat next to each other at the dinner table.

Leah was in the kitchen dishing out their meals and Ruby had surprised the pair by offering to help her housemate with the meals. In an attempt to make a good impression on Charlie, Casey immediately offered to help Ruby which left the two women alone in the living room as they sat down to dinner.

Both women blushed deeply as their arms brushed against the others and they felt the electricity pass through them at the contact.

Joey turned to Charlie smiling, "Thanks for inviting me tonight. You look amazing. That dress...wow!"

Charlie beamed at Joey's admiration, "Anything to get to spend some extra time with you even under the guise of getting to know Casey better for Ruby's sake."

"Charlie this night is about you accepting that the pair of them want to be together...it's not about us," Joey insisted quietly.

Charlie nodded in agreement then unable to resist she leant over to Joey. Placing her lips against Joey's ear so she could whisper seductively to the woman, "You look unbelievably hot by the way! That skirt couldn't be any shorter could it? And that top...accentuates your...assets!"

Joey couldn't help but blush as Charlie's hot breath against her cheek caused shivers down her entire body. She had been very nervous dressing up for their dinner together and couldn't help but make an effort with her black mini skirt, black high heels and bright red halter top that showed as much cleavage as she could manage. While she knew she spent most of her time in surfing gear, when she wanted to dress up for a special occasion Joey had no trouble looking the part.

Joey smirked at Charlie's comments, knowing she was definitely driving Charlie crazy with lust.

Although Joey swallowed hard, not realizing that Charlie had planned the same for her. The black and silver dress that Charlie was wearing clung to the older woman in all the right places and cut off very low at the edge. With Charlie sitting down next to her, she could see more of Charlie's thighs than what was hidden by the dress.

Biting her lip nervously, Charlie hadn't moved her lips away from Joey's face and before she could stop herself, Charlie pressed her lips delicately against Joey's cheek.

Joey couldn't help fluttering her eyes closed at the feel of Charlie's lips against her skin and prayed harder than she already was that she could manage to make it through the dinner without revealing to everyone there just what was happening between her and Charlie.

Charlie reluctantly pulled herself away from Joey, knowing that she had just managed to make things more difficult for the pair of them.

Looking up, Joey focused her attention away from the woman who was driving her crazy when Leah, Ruby and Casey entered the room with the dinner plates and sat down at the table.

Though Charlie and Joey wanted nothing more than to spend the evening alone together, they managed to pull their attention away from one another to concentrate on Ruby and Casey.

Charlie didn't want to admit the fact that she could see how much Ruby seemed to care about the youngest Braxton but that didn't stop her from making her opinion known that she didn't think Casey could be a good influence on her daughter no matter how much he appeared to have changed since beginning at Summer Bay High.

Sitting with all four of them, Leah watched on with interest through the dinner suddenly glad that she had been invited to dine with the two families.

When Charlie first voiced her opinion that she thought Casey would be nothing but a bad influence on Ruby the looks between everyone left Leah completely intrigued if there was something going on that she didn't know.

The way that Ruby stared at Charlie as if her mother was been nothing short of hypocritical about her relationship with Casey, as opposed to Joey's look of disappointment masked with a deep pain. Finally the look that Charlie gave both girls, it was as if Charlie knew exactly what they were both thinking. She knew exactly why Ruby was staring at her hypocritically and why Joey was hurting from Charlie's opinion of her brother.

Despite Charlie's strong opinion no one wanted to argue with the Sergeant, knowing full well it would turn into a massive argument, and the dinner continued on pleasantly. Charlie reluctantly gave in to Ruby's silent pleading and began getting to know the young man who Ruby was quietly falling for.

As far as Leah was concerned, Joey was very relieved that Charlie didn't need any obvious encouragement from her for the police officer to get to know Casey.

As the Dinner wore on the tension between Charlie and Casey relaxed as did that of Ruby and Joey but that wasn't the only thing that had caught Leah's attention – the sly yet sometimes obvious looks that Charlie and Joey were giving each other all night.

Leah believed there was definitely more going on between this pair that the girls hadn't even realized themselves...only they had...

Casey raised his eyebrow at one point at the fact his sister was flirting with the town's Sergeant and even gave Joey silent warnings about what she was doing, not knowing himself that the flirting between the couple had already gone well and truly beyond that.

Even though Casey seemed to have made a good impression, as they were coming to the end of their meals Ruby suddenly decided to change the subject and throw the attention onto Joey just in case Casey had overran his notable first impression. Of course Ruby was also keen to get to know more about the woman her mother had fallen for whilst she knew that the pair were refusing to give into their love for each other.

Joey proudly talked about her surfing career and the places she'd seen around the world because of her gifted career. Ruby was mightily impressed with her and could see how Charlie had fallen for this charming and adventurous woman.

As the conversation descended to surfing, Leah piped up that she had noticed Charlie's new acquisition around the house – her surf board.

Nodding nervously Charlie announced that Joey was teaching her to surf.

Leaning forwards and placing her hand on Charlie's knee, Joey cleared her throat, "Well I'm not actually teaching her to surf yet...we've both been very busy...so maybe when we get some time later on down the track we'll be able to...do those surfing lessons I promised you."

Without anybody else at the table noticing their actions, Charlie placed her hand on top of Joey's comfortably, feeling uneasy about the fact Casey or the Braxton's weren't meant to know the pair were spending time together, "Right of course...when we get the chance we'll start those surfing lessons...Joey's been really kind to have offered to help me."

"Who am I to resist getting people interested...in surfing?" Joey smirked casually, as she squeezed Charlie's knee.

"And I'm sure it's something you're really good at," Charlie teased flirtatiously as she entangled her fingers with Joey's, before glancing nervously at Casey wondering if the younger boy suspected what was going on between her and Joey only to find him staring over at Ruby.

It was clear to Charlie that the boy was smitten with her daughter and she was suddenly guilty over the thought that he and Ruby might one day find themselves at odds over being together if he knew the truth behind their families' history. Though it might not be Ruby's place to tell him and it was possible that Ruby wasn't ready yet to reveal the painful truth when she and Casey had only discovered their feelings for each other, Charlie decided she would need to talk to Joey about the possibility of Brax forcing the younger couple apart like he believed he could do with themselves.

Trying to bring Casey back into the conversation and prove to both Ruby and Joey that she was making an effort with the younger boy, Charlie asked him about his own surfing interests and aspirations once he finished high school.

As the conversation continued pleasantly between the group, Joey unknowingly maintained her hand hold with Charlie under the table. When Ruby ended up curiously asking the pair how they'd met, even though Charlie had already briefly explained it to her, she and Charlie stuttered out their answers. Trying to calm herself down from her nerves of being so close to Charlie, Joey found her fingers making gentle circular patterns on Charlie's knee.

Charlie blushed at the contact Joey was giving her. As Ruby continued to subtlety work the conversation towards Joey or both of the forbidden lovers at every chance she got in an attempt to really get to know the woman her mother had fallen for and make them see that fighting their feelings was an impossible task, Charlie bit her lip anxiously and shifted in her seat as she leant forwards gently.

As a reaction to her innocent movement, Charlie's hand shifted with Joey's from her knee to further up until they rested halfway up Charlie's thigh. Charlie's eyes bulged largely at the feel of Joey's hand on her thigh and she was even more surprised to look up and find that Joey was too busy talking away to Leah about the Diner to have barely noticed. Charlie's breath was caught in her mouth as she continued to feel Joey's fingers making circular patterns against her skin.

Charlie soon found herself a silent listener to the groups' discussions as the meal was coming to an end. The only things on her mind were Joey's carefully placed hand and not letting anyone at the table notice the effects it was having on her.

Charlie had soon realized that Joey was honestly unaware of what she was doing. It wasn't like the woman to tease her so obviously especially when they had arranged the dinner the pair had assured each other that their feelings for each other couldn't be revealed to Casey or Leah no matter how hard it was for them.

The motions that Joey was making against her thigh left Charlie fighting her feelings for the younger woman. On the one hand, Charlie was thrilled that Joey felt so comfortable to touch her like that. They had slept together during their night together so she knew that Joey was familiar with her body, though not as much as they both secretly desired, and having Joey delicately touching her now made Charlie content that Joey had no trouble showing her the affection she had for her. The fact that she was doing it unknowingly was driving Charlie crazy with her own feelings for Joey and it was taking every part of her strength not to let anyone know her true feelings for Joey.

Noticing that Charlie had been relatively quiet for a while, Joey finally looked over at the woman frowning at the tenseness and frustration written all over her face. Charlie sensed that Joey was staring at her and turned to her so she could glare at her fiercely for the unbelievable feelings Joey was invoking in her.

Joey narrowed her eyes at Charlie's response and instinctively squeezed Charlie's thigh to reassure her that the evening was going well.

But Joey suddenly widened her eyes as she realized just what Charlie was reacting to when she had intentionally touched Charlie's thigh only to become conscious that her hand was already stroking Charlie's leg intimately. Charlie smirked at her innocently, showing that she wasn't against the innocent touching despite how much harder it was making to keep things platonic between them.

Overhearing Leah saying something about making them all coffees before the siblings had to get back home, Joey dropped her hand from Charlie's thigh instantly and stood up to announce that she was happy to go make the drinks to thank them for the dinner.

Charlie stared down at the table as she tried to ignore the feelings that Joey was ashamed of her actions and was now trying to get away from her.

Just as Casey was about to question if there was something wrong with his sister or if Charlie had said something to Joey considering the way they had been staring at each other subtlety all evening, Charlie jumped up from the table.

Mumbling something about helping Joey with the coffees for everyone else's benefit, Charlie rushed into the kitchen after Joey.

Leah and Casey stared after the girls inquisitively while Ruby had a suspicion on their rapid exit.

Charlie found Joey in the kitchen with her hands on the counter and stared down at it in frustration. Unable to stop herself, Charlie walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist before placing her chin on Joey's right shoulder. Charlie smiled gently when Joey didn't push her away.

Joey closed her eyes trying to catch her breath now that Charlie had wrapped herself against her, "I'm sorry about before...I didn't know what I was doing...it was just..."

"Natural," Charlie whispered in conclusion.

Joey couldn't stop herself from nodding in agreement, "Yes...but it shouldn't be that way..."

Charlie squeezed her hips, "There's nothing wrong with what you were doing Joey...unless of course you count the facts you stopped just before you really made me speechless or that we had an audience!"

Joey shook her head, "I stopped anything from happening at the right time...it shouldn't have happened at all...I'm sorry I just...I should be able to control myself around you!"

"Shouldn't the fact that it's becoming impossible for us to stop these things from happening show you that...we can't fight this...we need to let it happen?" Charlie begged quietly.

Joey held onto the counter tightly to stop herself from wrapping her arms around Charlie, "I can't...my family would never understand...I can't lose them... I know that I'm the one who...couldn't keep their hands to themself but...please don't tell me to let this happen...I cannot give in...I can't do that to my family...if I do I really will have to leave the Bay..."

Charlie sighed miserably, "So...we stop fighting this despite everything inside us telling us we're meant to be together...or I lose you completely...? Some ultimatum..."

Joey shivered gently in Charlie's embrace, "We have to fight this...because everything inside me is telling me it won't work if we let it happen...any feelings between us are forbidden. Please can you just...pretend I wasn't feeling you up...that I didn't nearly give in...and go back out there before anyone comes looking for us and finds us like this?"

Nodding in agreement reluctantly, Charlie lifted her head from Joey's shoulder. Releasing her grip from Joey's waist but still gingerly lingering her fingers against Joey's hips, Charlie leant down and pressed her lips against Joey's shoulder sensually.

Before Charlie stepped away from Joey to go back to the living room, she whispered against the woman's ear breathlessly, "You know as well as I do...fighting this forbidden love...it's madness Joey Braxton!"

* * *

_Always gets brought back to been called 'Madness'! And fighting it sure is madness!_

_What did you think of the non-double date? Desperate for the tension to overboil again between CJ?_

_Next Time - Charlie and Joey are both frustrated at their situation - aren't we all?_

_Seperately the girls both take their frustrations out in their own ways_

_What happens when Brax happens across each of them and threatens them each to stay away from the other?_

_And will Brax have a bombshell to drop on Charlie?_


	28. The Frustration Rises

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Hope you're still enjoying this fic! _

_B2T - Better to try than not - you might get your wish one day soon... Such a tease! Yes I'm not at all subtle with my hints - but did I call it an ultimatum? Don't think I did..._

_Jensy - The sexual tension between them better break soon or else I'm sure you'll be on at me until it does! I'm glad that you could imagine how they can't hide their feelings simply by the way these two look at each other!_

_JCLuv - If you love the tension between these two so much I could keep it up for as long as possible...or maybe they should just give in! Sorry couldn't be extra awesome this week with an extra update! If I get some extra awesome reviews from everyone for this chapter I might reward you guys with the next one earlier than normal! _

_The One They Warned You About - Love that name! Thank you so much for your lovely compliments! Hope you keep enjoying this fic!_

_Claudia - Glad you loved the last chapter! Poor Casey and Leah indeed! If they only knew..._

_Skippy - This couple is such a tease! And so beyond hot together! If you didn't think it was possible - they might even get hotter! Love your advice! Fireworks when Brax finds out - count on it!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Two days after her 'double date' with Casey at Charlie's place, Joey was at the new gym in the Surf Club. She was doing nothing less than taking out all her frustrations on a boxing bag.

The athletic woman had her boxing gloves on and was punching the boxing bag with such a force that she was sure she was going to knock it off the ceiling it was hanging from.

Ever since her night with Charlie, Ruby, Leah and Casey, Joey had done everything possible to avoid Charlie. She'd cancelled on their next surfing lesson that morning claiming that Morag wanted to meet her at the Bait Shop with some ideas on how to improve business but instead she was at the gym working out her frustrations. She knew she couldn't avoid Charlie for long and more than anything she didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings in any way by letting Charlie find out that she was avoiding her.

As Joey struck out at the boxing bag viciously she knew exactly why she was so frustrated.

It had all to do with Charlie's words that had been whispered to her when they were alone together in the kitchen. They had been playing on Joey's mind ever since like a repetitive loop that wouldn't stop: "Fighting this forbidden love...it's madness Joey Braxton!"

Joey couldn't believe how unbelievably right Charlie had been. Every second near the woman was making it impossible to ignore their attraction and feelings for one another. At the dinner Joey had subconsciously spent part of the meal with her hand stroking against Charlie's thigh. A part of her was glad she had stopped herself from taking things further but the other part wanted to continue touching Charlie wildly.

Joey felt like she was caught in an impossible situation. She wanted to be with Charlie so badly but her mind kept overriding her heart by telling her it was a mistake that her family would never accept – being in love with a member of the family that destroyed their own...that was madness!

As Joey kept punching her fists violently against the boxing bag, she gritted her teeth trying to deny just how frustrated she really was – sexually frustrated at not being able to give into her desires and attraction to Charlie so they could be with one another.

Joey had never been so desperate to be with a woman in her life. One passionate night with Charlie and Joey knew she'd never experience anything so perfect again with anyone else. She was ashamed to admit she had thought about going into the City the previous night so she could get drunk and hook up with any woman who would have her. Which knowing the way gay women looked at her wouldn't be too hard to find.

But no matter how much Joey wanted to release her frustration, she knew she could never cheat on Charlie.

Joey grunted angrily as she realized it was natural to think that her hooking up with another woman was 'cheating on Charlie' even though the pair weren't together in a relationship.

Before Joey could dwell too much on what those thoughts really meant for her deep down, she was surprised when Brax came into her view as he stood opposite her and held the punching bag firmly.

Joey let up boxing as she acknowledged him but on Brax's silent request she started punching the bag even harder knowing he was holding it firmly and it wouldn't fall from the ceiling if she kept hitting it so violently.

"You look pissed!" Brax told her straightforwardly.

"Maybe I am! What's it to you?" Joey snapped.

Brax quirked his eyebrow, "Easy there lil sister...just saw you over here...wanted to check everything was okay with you. I haven't seen you much the past few days."

Joey tried to relax her anger, not wanting to take it out on her brother, "I'm just...not having the best time right now. It's nothing...I'll get over it, Darryl."

Brax clenched his jaw, "Does this have anything to do with you joining Casey at the Buckton's the other night?"

Joey exhaled loudly, realizing she should've guessed that Casey might've mentioned it to Brax, "It's not what you think..."

"Really?" Brax looked surprised then smirked, "'Cause see...what I think...is that you were using the excuse of protecting Casey from the Serge in case she got into him about sleeping with her daughter...as an excuse to spend time with the brunette beauty. But you're right...it can't be what I think 'cause been associated with a woman like that after all we've been through as a family...you wouldn't do something like that...would you Jo?"

Joey stopped punching the boxing bag. Taking her left glove off, she used her wrist straps to wipe away the sweat from her forehead. Looking up at Brax she glared, "I am not in a relationship with Charlie Buckton...and because of you I never will be!"

"Don't you also mean because she's straight?" Brax leered.

Joey gritted her teeth, wanting nothing more than to wipe the look off Brax's face by describing to him in great detail just how straight Charlie was when they made love to one another passionately let alone all the other intimate moments they had shared, but instead another thought struck her, "Are you gonna hurt her?"

"Of course...I'll break her heart...I am a bad boy and all," Brax whispered irrefutably.

Joey shook her head, "If that's what you think...but I do want to know...did we move here so you could get to Charlie? Are you planning on hurting her because of what happened all those years ago?"

Brax eyed Joey suspiciously trying to ignore the concern in her tone, "Charlie's a cop...do you think I'm that stupid to go after a cop for a little revenge?"

Joey sighed in relief, trusting that her brother wasn't out to hurt the woman she loved.

Brax let go of the punching bag and crossed his arms across his chest. With a deep tone he stared down at Joey, "Don't think for a second this means you can have anything to do with that woman...I let Casey off the hook to score with Ruby 'cause Ruby's not like Ross Buckton in the way that Charlie is and Casey's too young to deal with the pain of our...family connection...you stay away from Charlie Buckton...or maybe I'll rethink only hurting her by breaking her heart..."

Joey swallowed deeply at his threat trying to reassure herself that her brother wasn't capable of what he could possibly be suggesting.

Later that day, Brax was exiting the surf when he spotted Charlie up ahead jogging towards his direction along the beach in her running gear. Unable to resist staring at her body for a moment, he suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered just how much hatred he had for her family.

As Charlie noticed Brax standing there on the beach dripping wet in his boardies as he held his surf board against him, she slowed down just hoping to jog past him without making it too obvious that she hated him for trying to turn Joey against her.

Not able to resist, Brax called out to her, "Afternoon Serge...having a good run?"

Charlie reluctantly slowed down in front of him, "Do you really think it's a good idea to talk to me? What are you just gonna threaten me to stay away from Joey?"

"Well I did hear about your little dinner the other night from Casey...next time you decide to interrogate my little brother over whether or not he's good enough for your daughter...how 'bout you invite me instead of Joey?" Brax suggested with a hint of anger in his voice.

Charlie stared at Brax in disbelief, "If Joey wants to come...or spend time with me...you can't stop her."

"Is that so?" Brax challenged, "Joey told you...didn't she?"

Charlie placed her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry about what happened...if my Dad could take it back...I know he would. I can't change what he did...neither can you. But if you're gonna hang around this town...I need to know that you're not here for some kind of revenge on me or Ruby for what my father did..."

Brax avoided Charlie's eye contact, staring off at the sea as he tried to steady his voice, "As fun as that could be if I was some sick psycho...I'm not stupid enough to risk my future and that of my family's to get revenge for the murder your family was responsible for!"

Charlie sighed gently, "Well I hope for your sake...and Joey's that you're telling me the truth. I don't want to see her hurt...even if she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Stay away from my sister!" Brax threatened warningly, "Even if as you say...Joey doesn't want anything to do with you...and she happens to change her mind about being friends with you...if I catch you two together..."

Charlie glared up at him, "You'll do what? Joey's an adult and if she realizes that blaming me for my father's mistake is not going to do any good then she and I can do whatever we want!"

Brax took a step closer to Charlie, leering at her dangerously, "You stay away from Joey...or I'll tell her the truth about what really went down that night our father was murdered!"

"What do you mean 'the truth'? You've already done that!" Charlie demanded.

Brax's eyes burned deeply into Charlie's, "No...I told her just enough to hate you...but that's nothing compared to how she'll really feel if she learns the entire truth. If you only knew...you'd respect me for wanting to protect Joey from the pain of it...along with not taking out revenge on you when I have every reason in the world too! But if you keep hanging around my sister I won't hesitate to tell her everything she needs to know to really hate you!"

Charlie's face fell, "What is the truth?"

Smirking at Charlie's curious misery, Brax leant down gently, using his free hand to dig something out of his boardies pocket, "If you really want to know..."

Charlie frowned deeply as Brax handed her a key, "What's this?"

Brax stood up firmly, "It's the key to my locker at the gym...locker number 137...if you really want to know why you have to stay away from Joey...the answers there."

"What is it?" Charlie asked wearingly.

Brax sighed heavily, "Something I've been keeping from Joey...something only Heath and I know...I keep it there so Joey won't stumble across it at home. When I told Joey about what happened to our father...the level of involvement that your father played a part in...I gave her the first file of my research into our father's death...the second file is in my locker..."

"Second file?" Charlie repeated disbelievingly.

Brax responded forcefully, "And before you think about stealing it so I can't use it as evidence...we do have several copies saved to computer files...technology makes things so much easier!"

Charlie held up the key in front of her, swallowing hard and desperately unsure if she wanted to know what Brax was hiding.

Brax made a move to walk past Charlie. At the last second he turned and leaned towards her. Surprised that she didn't even move, he leant his mouth close to her ear whispering to her, "You read that file...learn exactly the kind of man you take after...then come convince me that you're good enough to be in Joey's life...I dare you!"

Charlie's eyes widened at Brax's words.

Allowing the man to walk away from her, Charlie stood there frozen in her spot for an indefinite amount of time. She was hurt and confused to find out that there could be more to the murder of the Braxton's father and Ross's involvement than she first thought.

More unsettling was the idea that Charlie could lose Joey all over again if Brax really had the evidence to support it...

* * *

_So could Brax be bluffing and trying to mess with Charlie's mind?_

_Or is there really more to the murder that could put another dent in any future together for CJ?_

_Next Time - Charlie decides she doesn't want to dwell on the thought that something else could come in between her and Joey_

_In another hot, flirtatious, sexual tension filled surf lesson - you know the type! - Charlie finally masters the art of surfing a wave!_

_How do you think Charlie wants to celebrate her accomplishment?_


	29. The Indulging

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Thank you so much for your support!_

_JCLuv - Well if you insist on them not keeping up the tension... Glad you're loving all the twists! Brax isn't a match for CJ - let's hope your right!_

_B2T - I think I like you reading between the lines! Feeling sorry for Brax - that's new! The couple's feelings are well and truly stronger as you predicted!_

_Claudia - Oh do tell your predictions for what could be in the file! Even if you're wrong it doesn't hurt to take a guess and work out the mystery which I'm sure you'll manage to do!_

_CJ4eva - Disaster for CJ? Isn't that just a regular thing in my fics lol? Another hot chapter coming right up for you!_

_Hope you like this one!_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Several Weeks Later_

Charlie wandered down towards the end of the beach to the cove looking forward to her next surfing lesson with Joey.

A lot had happened over the past few weeks.

Though Joey didn't know and Charlie felt guilty for not telling her, after Brax had told her about the second file of police reports about John Braxton's murder, Charlie hadn't been able to resist taking the file from Brax's locker.

For two days Charlie had been plagued by Brax's daring words and eventually she gave in and took the file at the gym when no one was looking.

But the moment the file was in her hands Charlie knew she couldn't open it and she returned the file to the locker not an hour later.

Charlie was too afraid to open it fearing what it could lead to.

Charlie had a history of destroying her relationships, seemingly on purpose to get out of committing her life to someone else according to her ex-boyfriend Angelo. She knew by opening that file, even though it might quieten Brax's words that were replaying in her mind, she'd be responsible for destroying another relationship before she was even in it.

Though they weren't together, Charlie was hopelessly in love with Joey and couldn't stand the thought of ruining any chance of being with her before anything romantic happened between them. More importantly Charlie didn't want to hurt Joey more than what she already was going through and the thought of anything more coming between them and stopping them from being together wasn't something Charlie ever wanted to deal with.

Although Charlie was terrified of Brax telling Joey himself about the details that were contained in the file and could see that he could find a way to paint it against her in that she was lying to Joey about not knowing about what he'd told her because she had indeed taken the file, albeit for an hour, she just wanted to forget about Brax and the possibility of him ruining their happiness so she could enjoy the time she got to spend with Joey in secret.

Having bumped into Brax at the gym the day after she'd come close to taking the file home with her, Charlie told him straightforwardly that she didn't have it in her possession and never would because she wasn't going to read it. She then told him to keep whatever he knew from Joey because she didn't want to see her hurt, then convincingly lied to the man and informed him that she'd stay away from Joey if he did so.

Brax reluctantly let it go but warned Charlie once more to stay away from Joey or else he'd reconsider telling his sister everything he knew about what happened the night their father was killed.

Charlie hoped that in time if she and Joey did manage to begin a relationship with each other that when Brax found out that he would be more concerned over hurting his sister then revealing more details over their painful loss to get some kind of revenge for what had happened between their families.

Since the slight awkwardness after their 'double date' with Casey and Ruby, things had progressed well between Charlie and Joey.

Over the last few weeks the pair continued their forbidden friendship. They snuck out for their surf lessons almost every morning and spent hours on the phone to each other every night. Though it was never enough time with each other they made the most of it.

Though they were still desperate to be with one another, the pair had settled into a nice routine with their friendship and it was enough to satisfy them.

Charlie smiled as she thought back to the times they had spent together. If anyone was to catch them together, there was no denying their chemistry. They spent so much of their surfing lessons unconsciously flirting with one another and the sexual tension between them came close to over boiling on several occasions.

But the forbidden lovers had managed to control themselves with both of them realizing just how difficult it was to imagine them having a real future together.

Deep down Charlie knew it was impossible to deny anything ever happening between the soul mates. She knew without a doubt that they belonged together and although it was difficult right now for the two of them to come to terms with that, Charlie knew when the time was right things would turn around for the pair and their love for one another would be impossible to overcome.

As Charlie jumped down the slight rock cliff to the cove, she grinned happily as she spotted Joey standing there waxing her surf board which was standing up in the sand.

Charlie dumped her surf board next to Joey and the small esky she had also been carrying so she could wrap her arms around Joey. Kissing her cheek softly the pair greeted each other like they normally did – intimately but controlled.

Joey turned around in Charlie's embrace and cuddled up to the woman. It pained her to think of how much they wanted to be together. She knew she was the one who held the 'cards' so to speak on them having a relationship. She knew deep down that Charlie was still terrified of what people would think about her finding love with another woman let alone a Braxton.

When they were alone together at the cove, Charlie didn't hold back in her affection for Joey, but often when they spoke to one another over the phone at night, Charlie revealed just how scared she was of people's reactions.

While it was hard knowing Charlie was struggling with the idea of coming out should anything happen between them, it helped Joey to think that her inability to give them a real chance wasn't the only thing stopping them from spending their lives together. They both had their own internal battles to overcome if they ever had a chance of being together and Joey hoped one day they might just be able to get past them.

Joey smiled up at Charlie, enjoying just how nice it felt to have the older woman in her arms. Joey was proud of Charlie for how well she was coping with her feelings for her. When they were alone, Charlie was openly affectionate with her and never held back like she was scared of being in love with another woman. Charlie had accepted her attraction to Joey with confidence and Joey was sure this would help Charlie if anyone else found out about them.

But being so affectionate and close to Charlie without having her was frustrating Joey to no end.

Joey held Charlie tightly, "So what's the esky for?"

Charlie grinned proudly as she half heartedly let go of the woman she was holding so she could pick the esky up, "This is incentive...for me to finally ride a wave today!"

Over the past few weeks, Charlie had improved in her surfing to the point where she was out in the surf and able to stand up on the board. But standing up on the board as she tried to surf a wave was as far as she'd gotten as every time she'd finally managed to get to her feet she lost her balance and crashed into the surf.

Charlie was desperate to finally catch a wave and was determined to at least ride a wave for a good ten seconds before she would call what she did 'surfing.'

Joey eyed Charlie curiously as the older woman pulled out of the esky a bottle of champagne. She could see the esky was filled with ice to keep the bottle cold. It was only small enough to hold the champagne bottle as well as two champagne glasses.

Charlie smirked at Joey as she held up the bottle, "We both have the entire day off work today so for the first time in ages we get to spend the entire day together in one another's company without having to leave each other to go to work. And I don't care if it takes me all day...I will ride a wave today!"

Joey took a step towards Charlie, gingerly placing her hands on her hips, "Oh really?"

"Absolutely," Charlie told her confidently, "The way you've been teaching me...I am this close I know it! I will manage to ride a wave without falling off my board! And this bottle of expensive champagne is our reward when I finally do it!"

"Why have I earned such a nice reward? You're the one who's done all the hard work," Joey pointed out honestly.

"Because you have had to put up with a lot from me with my complaining that I'll never be able to surf...and because you're a great teacher who knew I'd be able to do it," Charlie replied happily, then unable to resist she leant down and pecked Joey on the lips, "Thank you for believing in me."

Joey could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest at the feel of Charlie's lips against hers. She knew it was Charlie's way of pushing the barriers between their friendship but she was comfortable enough with letting her.

Joey smirked at Charlie teasingly, "Don't thank me yet...you haven't managed to surf properly just yet!"

Charlie chuckled, "Okay true...but I will today! And when I do we get to indulge in this champagne to celebrate!"

"Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" Joey joked lightly.

Charlie bit her lip, "Would it work...? Duh...I mean...of course not. We will be drinking responsibly...one glass each max...unless you give me that cute pouty look of yours...then we'll just finish off the bottle!"

"Well then the quicker you get out there and try to catch a wave without falling off the board straight away the quicker we'll be indulging in...ah...the champagne...so go on and get out there," Joey insisted.

Charlie stepped out of their embrace so she could place the bottle back in the esky and shut the lid to keep the ice from melting too fast. Picking up her surf board she jogged out to the water, enjoying the feel of Joey's eyes watching every second of her movement.

Later that day, Charlie finally smiled victoriously. It had taken her all day and a few hundred attempts that ended with her losing her balance and crashing into the surf but Charlie had finally managed to keep her footing enough to ride a wave just long enough for her to be celebrating her achievement.

Though Joey didn't want to point out to Charlie that it was a very easy wave to surf and she'd ridden waves a hundred times harder, she didn't want to spoil Charlie's enthusiasm over finally surfing a wave.

Joey surfed over to Charlie on her board to congratulate Charlie on her effort, though a part of her wanted to tease the older woman for the other couple hundred times she'd seen Charlie 'stack it' that day.

Before Joey could say anything, Charlie looked at her with a glint in her eyes, "Last one back to the beach misses out on the last glass of champagne that'll be left!"

Joey rolled her eyes at Charlie, allowing her to have a head start before swimming after her. Both reaching the shallow water at the same time, Joey stumbled gently in her attempts to stand up and wade through the water until she could run up the beach. Joey's thoughts at that moment were firmly on Charlie's body as the woman strode on ahead of her and Joey was lost in her thoughts about being able to give into her desires.

With Joey subconsciously taking her time getting out of the water so she could spend as much time as possible watching Charlie's body move, Charlie jogged up the beach towards their towels.

Although a part of Charlie was surprised that Joey had taken longer to get up to the beach the competitive side in her forced her to keep jogging.

Throwing her surf board to the sand, Charlie collapsed onto the two towels they had laid out next to each other. Rolling over onto her back, Charlie watched eagerly as Joey wasn't too far behind and soon the tattooed woman had collapsed onto the towel next to her.

Charlie grinned at Joey, "I surfed a wave!"

Joey found herself leaning over Charlie, "Yes you did! I'm proud of you!"

Charlie watched quietly as Joey leant herself up on her right elbow, leaning over her. Charlie then subtlety shifted herself closer to Joey so she was lying right under the younger woman. Placing her right hand on Joey's hip to steady her, she smiled hoping Joey wouldn't comment on her move, "You're really proud of me?"

Joey grinned at the police officer, comfortable with the affectionate closeness, "Well granted it has only taken you close to three weeks to manage this achievement...not to mention all day today...though personally it was very hot watching you 'stack it' a few hundred times...yes I am proud of you for finally not losing your balance and surfing a wave!"

Charlie removed her hand from Joey's hip and swatted Joey's shoulder playfully, "Should've known you'd be the only one of us enjoying how many times I fell over...some of those times I crashed into the surf actually hurt and I'll have you know my body is probably gonna be covered in light bruises by tomorrow."

Instinctively Joey's eyes lowered as they roamed Charlie's body which was dripping wet and only had her tight black bikinis on. Joey blushed heavily as her eyes shifted away from Charlie's body and found Charlie's eyes again, realizing that Charlie enjoyed the way she had stared at her body.

Charlie reached out and took Joey's hand, gently entangling their fingers as she placed their hands against her torso, "I might need you to come over tomorrow and rub some cream all over me to stop me from being covered in obvious bruises..."

Joey shook her head at Charlie's flirtatiousness, "I think you can manage that all on your own. Now what do you say...we indulge in that champagne you bought us?"

"I'd rather indulge in you," Charlie replied instantly before she could stop herself.

"Charlie," Joey whispered, as she tried to fight everything in her that was telling her to give into her love for Charlie.

Desperate for Joey to see how it was impossible for them to pretend they didn't love each other, Charlie whispered back forcefully, "Stop it!"

Joey swallowed hard as she stared into Charlie's eyes before naively asking, "Stop what?"

"Stop fighting this...I love you...and you love me too," Charlie whispered honestly as she felt tears coming close to welling up in her eyes.

Joey closed her eyes briefly, trying to find the strength to remind herself that her family would never forgive her for falling in love with a Buckton.

Opening her eyes finally, all that strength disappeared the second Joey's eyes met Charlie's heartbroken ones.

Knowing she could no longer fight the 'madness' of their forbidden love, Joey crashed her lips powerfully against Charlie's...

* * *

_To indulge in champagne or Joey - what a choice for Charlie...NOT!_

_After finally giving in this time - can the girls make it work?_

_Will Brax keep quiet about the second police file if he finds out CJ are in love or ruin their happiness?_

_Next Time - CJ get it on! _

_That is all!_

_Now review and tell me how much you're dying for the next chapter! Always got to leave you wanting more!_


	30. The Best Position Part Two

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_JCLuv - Oh I'm always mean! Especially on this one too! I think you could be onto something with your prediction...I sure am an evil genius lol! _

_Jensy - Aww I forgive you for not reviewing C28! I certainly do enjoy reading your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the bond between them and how they continually flirt with each other! It makes it easy to write for them when they're like that! I hope this chapter is as good as you hoped!_

_PS The title of this chapter is for you! And no it's not a surfing metaphor this time!_

_B2T - Dying for this chapter! Oh I know you are! Plain surfing - haha! Cool bag? Oh you're so British! Nothing like good ol' Aussie slang!_

_Oniz - Yay you're back! Thank you for all your catch up reviews! Hope this one keeps you entertained! _

_Claudia - Love your ideas into the Braxton's and Buckton's past! Too soon to tell you if you're on the right path! Yes Joey's admitted it and now they get to act on it!_

_CJ4eva - Smouldering hot - I sure hope it manages to rate that!_

_Skippy - Thanks for your reviews! Yes there's a huge increase in the Chax - I can't believe they get called that - fanfics! I am very partial to the bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks meets good girl storyline when it comes to straight couples - but making Brax a full-on drug dealer is too bad boy for any girl - cop or not! H&A crossed a line and I don't see how they intend on turning him into a good guy for Charlie when there's probably a lot of people suffering 'cause of his crimes and he shouldn't be getting away with it! What does everybody else think? Are H&A sending the wrong message? _

_As for Charlie being Joey's kryptonite - love it! _

_JSCO - Where have you been hiding the past few chapters! Missing your reviews on my fics!_

_Enjoy reading! No doubt you will! _

_For the necessary warning - this chapter ISN'T rated PG! Don't say I didn't warn you lol!_

**Chapter Thirty**

Charlie moaned softly into Joey's kiss. The feeling of their lips together invoked so much in her. Joey couldn't deny she was feeling exactly the same. She had been fighting it for long enough already and now she was desperate to never have to fight it again.

The pair had been lying against one another on the beach towels making out passionately for no more than ten minutes.

Joey teased Charlie by slipping her tongue into the older woman's mouth and sensually stroking it against Charlie's tongue. All Charlie could do to respond was to moan loudly once more.

Breaking their kiss softly, Joey stared down at Charlie, "I love you."

Charlie beamed back up at her, "I love you too."

Meeting together once more their lips melded against each other perfectly and they deepened the kiss passionately. Their hands which had once being entangled with each other's on Charlie's torso were now individually exploring the other's woman's upper bodies.

As Joey raked her fingers sensually across Charlie's skin the older woman groaned loudly. With their lips joined together, Joey felt Charlie's frustration through their kiss. Teasingly Joey ran her fingers across Charlie's ribs until she reached the edge of her bikini.

Joey smiled when Charlie's arched her body upwards in a move that signalled how desperate she was for her not to remove her hand from where it sat teasingly just below her left breast. Her smile grew wider at her lovers' desperate plea, "Please Joey...I need you."

Joey broke off their kiss playfully so she could stare into Charlie's eyes to make sure they were both ready to take things to the next level. They may have already slept together but Joey knew in the back of Charlie's mind the police officer would be wondering if the same events after their passionate night together could happen all over again.

Pecking Joey's lips delicately, Charlie whispered nervously, "Can we go back to my place so we can...?"

Joey couldn't help but smirk at the woman's shyness.

"Or...I know we can't go back to yours...so maybe we could...go to a hotel...for the night to be alone together...?" Charlie then suggested stutteringly as she recalled Ruby's teasing comments after the last time Joey had spent the night with her.

Joey kissed Charlie deeper, sliding her hand up and down her side, "We could do that...but then you know...in the time we spend getting to the hotel and getting a room...I could change my mind about us...and we don't want that do we?"

Charlie giggled up at her, "Are you suggesting that we...right here?"

Joey leant forwards, whispering against Charlie's ear, "We're alone...we've been out here for weeks now and haven't seen anyone else...and I'm sure the last thing either of us wants is for me to think this through using my mind instead of my heart..."

Charlie pressed their lips together, "And we have kinda been on the verge of this happening for weeks now...there's no way I can wait another minute...especially with you looking the way you are in your bikini!"

Without another word needed, the pair crashed their lips together in a passion fuelled kiss that proved just how in love they were. As their hands continued stroking along the other's skin innocently, their kissed deepened and they were soon moaning erotically into their kiss as they both fought for control.

Before Joey knew what was happening, she realized that Charlie was rolling them over so Charlie was now in control above her. When they finally needed oxygen and broke their kiss, Joey couldn't resist raising her eye at Charlie's move.

Charlie placed her right hand on Joey's hip as she whispered firmly, "I let you go first last time...now it's my turn!"

Joey let a small groan out, turned on by the assertiveness Charlie was showing, "Are you sure?"

Charlie pressed her body closer to Joey's, enjoying the feeling as their bodies melded against each others', "I have been longing for this since the last time we made love...I am so comfortable taking the lead with you right now...you made me feel so perfect when I made love to you last time...I need that feeling now so badly!"

Joey reached up and stroked Charlie's cheek before kissing her once more powerfully.

Charlie's hand worked its way from Joey's hip around to her lower back before, with Joey's assistance of raising her body off the towels, she managed to untie Joey's bikini top. Throwing it to the side, Charlie gazed down at the beauty that laid under her.

Charlie's eyes roamed every inch of Joey's upper body from her athletic torso to her shoulder-covered tattoos to the tattoos down her side before finally settling themselves on Joey's pert breasts.

The tattoos on Joey's body were something Charlie thought she could stare at for hours on end but she couldn't hide her attraction to Joey's breasts. Before they had met, Charlie would never have believed she could find another woman's breasts such a turn on for her but she was unable to explain just how amazing they felt.

Charlie pressed Joey back against the towel, both women groaning desperately as their breasts pressed against each others'. Although Charlie was desperate to have all the fun with Joey's breasts been free of the bikini that had held them away from her, she found herself even more frantic for the undeniable skin contact of her own breasts against Joey's.

Reaching behind her neck and undoing her own bikini as quick as she could, Charlie grinned as Joey's hand reached out and the younger woman was happy to pull the bikini away from her body.

Lying there half-naked the two women licked their lips in anticipation of what was about to happen, then they instantly met their lips together whilst their breasts pressed hard up against each others'. Joey couldn't contain her moans and they only got worse when Charlie pressed her body harder against hers.

Charlie heard Joey's erotic whimpering, not believing that it was her causing that sound. Wanting to make Joey whimper even more wildly, Charlie reached her hand between their bodies and began flicking her fingers against Joey's nipple.

Joey bucked her hips softly as the feelings Charlie was invoking in her were overpowering her. She wanted to touch Charlie too but the older yet less experienced woman had been firm about taking the lead. In Joey's mind that meant, Charlie had control and unless she made it clear she wanted Joey to make the same move she was forced to wait her turn – agonizingly so.

And this Charlie who was so confident in making love to her first was an unbelievable turn on for Joey.

As Charlie stroked her tongue against Joey's tongue deepening their kiss passionately, she matched the same moves by stroking her hand against Joey's breast. Joey continued to moan deeply, allowing Charlie to know she was doing the right thing. A part of her was still too nervous that she was able to give Joey the sexual experience she desired, but every sound from Joey's mouth instilled in her the confidence she had in wanting to make love to Joey first.

Taking Joey's nipple in her thumb and index finger and squeezing it gently, Charlie couldn't help but smile as Joey broke their kiss as her moan was too strong to contain. Charlie allowed Joey to bury her head against her neck so she could continue her erotic sounds. Charlie didn't stop in her touching assault of Joey's breast as she flicked her finger against the nipple and rubbed her thumb across it.

Gently shifting herself down Joey's body, Charlie softly took Joey's nipple in her mouth. Joey could only place her hands on either side of Charlie's face before burying them between the tussles of Charlie's hair.

Charlie licked her tongue all around Joey's right breast before once more taking the nipple between her lips. She felt Joey bucking her hips against her. With the position she was in, Joey's hips bucked against Charlie's torso and Charlie could already feel how wet Joey was. Biting down on the nipple softly, Charlie felt exhilarated when Joey moaned louder than she ever had before and dug her fingers into her hair as she tried to control the emotions Charlie was creating in her.

Charlie spent the next ten minutes delicately indulging in the feeling of Joey's breasts against her fingers and tongue. Joey could only lie there underneath Charlie with the police officer in complete control of their position. Joey could only moan louder and buck her hips against Charlie's body as a response to the things Charlie was doing to her. She had never been with anyone who gave such amazing attention with every single touch to her body and was now desperate to be able to provide Charlie with the same pleasure.

Joey screamed out wildly as Charlie unexpectedly entered her.

Joey arched her back desperately as she cried out softly at the feeling as Charlie began making love to her. She hadn't anticipated it and she knew now that Charlie had done so purposely.

Joey had spent so long enjoying the sensations of Charlie's fingers and tongue against her breasts that she hadn't even realized Charlie was only distracting her as she glided her hand down between their bodies and slipped her hand into her bikini bottoms.

Charlie hadn't even taken the bikini bottoms off or teased Joey between her legs. She had slipped a finger gently inside Joey's folds immediately taking Joey by surprise.

Charlie had been an amazing lover their first night together despite her obvious nervousness and Joey couldn't hide the fact that regardless of their stance of only being friends she had imagined what it would feel like to have Charlie making love to her again. But this was already beyond Joey's wildest dreams.

The sounds erupting from Joey's mouth and the bucking of her hips gave Charlie the feeling she had been desperate for. Joey had been so gentle and passionate the first time they'd made love and all Charlie wanted to do was show her just how much she loved her.

With the position she'd put them in, Charlie continued to torture Joey by flicking her tongue against Joey's breast while thrusting her finger deep into Joey's centre. As she gently pulled her finger back before stroking it inside, Charlie used her thumb to rub against Joey sensitively.

Charlie was beyond surprised by how natural it felt making love to Joey. She'd never experienced the feelings she was having before. She knew without having to ask Joey what she needed to do to pleasure her passionately. No guy in the world had ever done that to her and she knew she sure wasn't able to provide that kind of pleasure to the men she'd been with. Things with Joey were so different and it was a matter of instinct that allowed her to make love to Joey with the confidence she shouldn't have had without having been with any other woman.

Charlie swiftly slipped her finger out of Joey's folds, much to Joey's verbal rebuttal, then looking at the woman underneath her and grinning wickedly she rapidly thrust two fingers into Joey's wetness. Charlie's action caused Joey to scream out her lovers name loudly as she begged her to allow her to climax this time.

Joey's hips were soon bucking in time with Charlie's thrusts and she cried out when she felt Charlie's fingers stroking sensually against her clit. She was so close to the edge and she couldn't help it when she tightened her grip of the tussles of Charlie's hair. In return Charlie playfully bit down on Joey's right nipple as she finally allowed her lover to orgasm.

Joey moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm take her over. She whimpered softly as she felt Charlie slip her fingers out of her folds.

Blinking gently, Joey suddenly found Charlie leaning directly over her again. Charlie brought their lips together passionately. Joey barely had the energy to deepen the kiss as she tried to ignore the sensation she still felt between her legs. Charlie grinned down at her as they broke their kiss before licking her lips suggestively.

Joey groaned erotically as Charlie slipped down her body, kissing her way down her neck, breasts and torso, taking a delicate amount of time to trace her tongue sensually across each of the Chinese symbol tattoos that ran along her right side before nestling herself between her legs. Joey allowed Charlie to strip her of her bikini bottoms. Spreading her legs gently for her lover to have full access, Joey soon gripped the edges of the towel in her fists squeezing it tightly as Charlie licked her tongue against her desire.

Joey closed her eyes and arched her back at the feeling of Charlie's tongue exploring her wetness.

Moaning loudly, Joey could only pray that Charlie wouldn't tease her forever and would let her climax again soon. Through her orgasmic emotions, Joey couldn't wait to be the one pleasuring Charlie sensually. All Joey wanted to do was to whisper to Charlie wickedly 'Now it's my turn...'

* * *

_Was that CJ lovin' a little bit on the HOT side!_

_I hope it was and you're desperate for more 'cause you're in luck!_

_Next Time - Because you guys deserve it after all the drama I put CJ through in my fics - I'm giving you a bonus CJ lovin' chapter!_

_It's round two and Joey's turn to indulge in Charlie! _


	31. The Best Position Part Three

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews!_

_JCLuv - No doubt you'll love this one equally if not more!_

_B2T - Yes on very rare occasions I do spoil you! Haha I think you're right about Joey just wanting sex on the beach! Me? Something up my sleeve? What gave it away lol?_

_Happy Hereford - oh boy howdy do you know how to make me laugh! Of course what makes it funny is it's totally true! Hope to get more of your awesome reviews!_

_Claudia - All good things in time! While you're waiting to find out the mystery - enjoy the CJ lovin'!_

_Skippy - Sizzling hot coming right up! Your review made perfect sense - half-asleep and still unable to stop reading some hot CJness - who could blame you!_

_CJ4eva - Yes another smouldering hot chapter for you to read over and over and over..._

_Tooks - Mmmm you like? Hope you love this one too!_

_Jensy - Haha maybe the titles are becoming too obvious! But just for you I'll give you Part 3!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Charlie was shocked by the devilishly evil glint in Joey's eyes when her younger lover had come down from her second orgasm only to immediately whisper to her, 'Now it's my turn...'

Charlie barely had a moments' thought after Joey's words before Joey had flipped them over so she was straddling the older woman.

Charlie's voice was caught in her mouth and all she could do was lie there as Joey quickly stripped her of her bikini bottoms.

Charlie knew she shouldn't have been so surprised by Joey's desperate need to be with her. She knew she'd surprised Joey with her confidence and ability to give herself so lovingly when she'd made love to the woman. Joey had expected her to still be shy about touching another woman so intimately but Charlie had realized early on when she had been making out with Joey that afternoon that the surfer was turned on when she was acting confidently. The more confident she was in her ability in being able to pleasure Joey, the more turned on Joey got and the easier it was to bring Joey to orgasm with her teasing lovemaking.

Charlie licked her lips, still able to taste Joey's juices on her tongue. Charlie had never enjoyed a taste so much and knowing that she had managed it by slipping her tongue deep into Joey's core made it all the more delicious. Charlie ran her tongue over her bottom lip at the thought of getting the chance to enjoy the sensation of exploring Joey's body intimately as often as she liked.

But now as Joey straddled her firmly, Charlie felt her nervousness return. Lying there naked underneath the woman she loved as Joey simply stared at her body lustily, Charlie could feel her legs quiver at the sensation that Joey was undoubtedly going to give her.

Whimpering softly, Charlie realized how impatient she was getting as Joey continued staring at her.

Without warning Joey bucked her hips against Charlie's firmly before lying down and pressing their bodies together as she crashed her lips against Charlie's.

Allowing their tongues to duel one another passionately, Charlie reached her hands out and held them at Joey's hips. Charlie arched her back at the feeling of Joey's naked body covering her own.

Joey broke off their kiss, smirking down at Charlie, "All in good time, my love!"

Charlie cleared her throat at the thought that after weeks of keeping her emotions hidden from her, Joey was going to take a long time teasing and pleasuring her. A smile crept onto her face at the realization that Joey knew the best way to turn her on was by taking her time in bringing her to the orgasm she longed for and that Joey was going to make every moment an unforgettable experience.

Closing her eyes, Charlie recalled that Joey had made love to her like that their first night together.

Bringing their lips back together briefly, Charlie begged Joey, "Please Joey...don't tease me..."

Joey ran her hands across Charlie's torso, "When you have the most amazing orgasm that'll be created by my unrelenting teasing...you'll thank me!"

Charlie felt the wetness seeping from between her legs at the thought of experiencing that kind of orgasm knowing that Joey had every intention of keeping her promise, "I'll thank you...by giving you another orgasm of your own!"

Joey stared at Charlie, trying to keep a serious look on her face though her tone of voice teased, "What makes you think for a second that you'll still be able to move your legs after I'm done with you?"

Charlie's eyes widened at the thought, then smirked, "It's a good thing I don't need my legs to bring you to orgasm Jo!"

Stroking her hands across Charlie's body, Joey giggled, "Let's just see how you feel in a few hours and then we'll see if you're up for it!"

Charlie's jaw dropped, "Hours!"

Joey chuckled heavily, "Okay maybe not hours...I guess I'll just have to spend some quality time working you up to be able to sustain that much pleasure!"

Charlie blushed shyly, "God you really are a tease Joey Braxton!"

"Yeah...but I'm your tease," Joey whispered seductively, "Now...just lie back and let me make up for the time we've already lost by not being together..."

Without another word needed Joey pressed her body hard against Charlie's and applied the same pressure as she joined their lips passionately. Licking her tongue against Charlie's bottom lip, the older woman eagerly let Joey slip her tongue in against her own.

Joey slowly raked her hand up and down Charlie's side until she brought it up to cup Charlie's right breast. Charlie moaned softly into their kiss and Joey teased her by dancing their tongues together wildly whilst running her thumb over Charlie's breast.

With their lips still joined together passionately, Joey took Charlie's nipple between her thumb and index finger and began squeezing the erect nipple gently. Charlie arched her back at the sensation wanting Joey to continue her intimate touches.

Flicking her finger against Charlie's nipple once more, Joey broke off their deep sated kiss. Though Charlie groaned in frustration at the loss of contact she was soon groaning heavily for another reason entirely when Joey lowered her lips to her breast and took her nipple in her mouth.

As Joey lowered her body gently and shifted further down her body, Charlie dragged her hands from Joey's hips and found herself tussling them in Joey's hair as she unconsciously guided Joey's lips towards her other breast. Taking Charlie's guidance, Joey licked her tongue achingly slow against the left nipple before flicking her tongue quickly against the erect nub.

Charlie closed her eyes at the contact, pressing her hips harder against Joey's and enjoying the sound that Joey made at the feeling.

Joey delicately traced her tongue over both of Charlie's breasts. Taking her time to gently explore the pair of breasts and their nipples by licking and sucking them, all the while knowing her skilful tongue was driving Charlie crazy with pleasure.

As Joey spent time teasing Charlie's breasts her desire to make love to Charlie overwhelmed her and she could sense that Charlie was desperate for her to continue her intimate touches to where she really needed them.

Giving into both of their desires, Joey let go of Charlie's nipple and bringing her lips up to meet Charlie's in another mind-blowing kiss before trailing her lips all down Charlie's upper body until she reached her destination.

Charlie groaned loudly as Joey simply sat there between her legs. The younger woman spent a good minute teasing Charlie by not doing anything but stare at her naked beauty.

Joey licked her lips at the sight of Charlie before her. As soon as she had dipped her head in between her legs the police officer had been very willing to spread her legs further for her so she could have full access to pleasure her.

Joey could already see Charlie's juices seeping from her. Knowing her lover was already so turned on and waiting for her to take her made Joey want to tease her even more. Charlie's legs began quivering in anticipation of having Joey inside her and Joey watched silently as Charlie screwed her hands up into fists and grabbed the edge of the beach towels to restrain herself as she tried to control her own breathing.

Joey sat there gently, biting her lip as she wandered what the chances were of Charlie experiencing an orgasm over nothing more than the imagination of been made love to by the younger woman. It seemed Charlie was already close to the brink and any intimate touching was enough to give her the orgasm she desired.

Finally when Charlie begged her to stop teasing her and all she wanted was for Joey to make love to her, Joey gave into Charlie's demands.

Dropping her face lower in between Charlie's legs, Joey took her tongue and started flicking it teasingly along Charlie's thighs. Her lover screamed out agonizingly and Joey knew she wasn't prepared for the amount of teasing she had planned.

Dragging her tongue along each of Charlie's thighs, Joey gently cleaned up the wetness from Charlie that had managed to find itself there. Charlie bucked her hips gently each time Joey stroked her tongue across her skin and all she was trying to do unsuccessfully was drive Joey's tongue to where she needed it desperately.

Giving in for a few seconds, Joey flicked her tongue out and slid it against Charlie's slit.

Charlie arched her back and groaned erotically at the touch.

Joey pulled back gently as she watched in anticipation herself as Charlie became wetter by the second.

Charlie bucked her hips upwards once more, begging Joey to slip inside her and before Charlie's hips had even reached the beach towel again, Joey gave in completely dipping her head towards Charlie's centre and sliding her tongue along the opening.

Charlie groaned at the feeling of Joey's tongue against her, while Joey surprised herself by moaning gently as the taste of Charlie hit her lips once more. Pulling back gently to lick her lips and take in the amazing feeling of tasting Charlie again, Joey couldn't deny how badly she wanted to be with Charlie.

Holding her hands against Charlie's hips in an attempt to control Charlie's moments though knowing her lover would fight her control and buck her hips in time with her moments, Joey leant back down in between Charlie's legs this time determined to bring the woman she loved to a pleasurable climax.

Taking her time and flicking her tongue swiftly against Charlie's slit, Joey enjoyed the way Charlie groaned her desperation for more.

Kissing Charlie delicately against her opening, Joey soon gave into both their burning desires when she slipped her tongue deep inside Charlie's core.

Joey felt Charlie tighten her body at the sensation but she quickly relaxed and allowed Joey to explore her with ease. Charlie laid there breathlessly as all she could do was enjoy every sensation Joey created in her. She cried out in joy every time Joey's tongue stroked her fire and she could feel the goose bumps that were rising all over her body that soon were also covered in sweat.

Charlie almost couldn't believe what was happening. She was lying there naked in the middle of the beach, one that thankfully people didn't seem to use, while the woman she loved was perched between her legs and doing indescribable things to her with the use of her tongue. She hadn't anticipated that the pair would spend their time together that afternoon making love to one another when they'd been so desperate to keep up pretences that they weren't a couple despite their love for one another.

Charlie continued bucking her hips at Joey's touches. Joey held onto Charlie's hips harder knowing what Charlie desperately wanted.

Stroking her tongue deeper into Charlie's core then slipping it back to enjoy the taste of Charlie's wetness as it seeped out rapidly, Joey purposely didn't let her tongue rub up against Charlie's clit. She wanted to tease Charlie for as long as she could get away with before caressing her tongue where Charlie needed to give her the orgasm she was on the brink of having.

Charlie bit her lip as she tried to let Joey's teasing continue without giving in and begging her to bring her to orgasm. She was on the edge of experiencing the most amazing orgasm in her life and yet the talented woman between her legs refused to give her what she needed.

Charlie found her feet at the edge of the beach towel and soon she was digging her heels into the sand. Trying anything to stop herself from giving into Joey's teasing and getting the woman she loved to give up her incessant playfulness and finally bring her to orgasm.

As Joey continued her torture, slipping her tongue in and out of Charlie at a rapid pace, the police officer couldn't take it anymore.

Giving in and begging Joey to bring her to orgasm, Charlie moaned louder than she ever thought possible as Joey's tongue swiftly stroked her clit roughly and Joey began sucking on her swollen clit.

Charlie could feel all the sweat covering her body as it slid down her upper body as she was experiencing the most amazing experience of her life.

Charlie tensed her body trying to prepare for her orgasm to wash over her though she knew deep down there was no way she could prepare for the experience Joey was lovingly giving her.

As her orgasm was on the absolute edge of washing over her, Charlie cried out in pure frustration as Joey drew her tongue out of her centre. But Charlie's frustration only lasted a few seconds as she yelled out passionately as she felt Joey's tongue slipping back inside her deeply whilst the younger woman dipped her right index finger into her centre.

Charlie laid there moaning passionately as Joey worked up her orgasm swiftly with the skilful use of her tongue against her clit while her finger thrust deeply in and out of her.

Feeling like there was no better sensation than the feel of Joey's tongue and finger both rapidly bringing her to orgasm, Charlie allowed herself to relax gently as her orgasm finally took hold of her.

Screaming out loudly, Charlie lost control of her whole body as she rode the waves of her orgasm that Joey had given to her.

Slipping her tongue out of Charlie's folds, Joey kept her finger thrusting gently against Charlie's clit teasingly as her lover experienced her orgasm.

Waiting until Charlie finally relaxed and had come down from her climax, Joey then slipped her finger out from Charlie's folds. Taking her time, Joey slowly dipped her tongue back in between Charlie's legs gently licking up the wetness that had seeped out rapidly during her orgasm.

Charlie couldn't even move and simply laid there as Joey licked up her cum.

Finally satisfied that there wasn't another drop for her to taste, Joey crept up Charlie's body slowly.

Looking down at the woman below her, Joey smirked at the look of pure happiness that was written all over Charlie's face.

Leaning down and kissing Charlie softly, Joey felt Charlie wrap her arms around her waist and pull her down so they embraced each other romantically.

Charlie and Joey laid there together in each other's arms, perfectly content with their love for one another.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed your second round of CJ lovin'!_

_Do these two just keep getting hotter and hotter?_

_Next Time - So after all that lovin' - are CJ finally are couple now?_


	32. The Indecent Exposure

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Glad you're still enjoying this fic!_

_XTR - Haha CJ hotness definitely warrants a cold shower!_

_B2T - Glad the wait was worth it! Oh I could be nice for once and not let you rely on only dreams..._

_Jensy - Speechlessness is a good reaction! And yes surely they can't!_

_JCLuv - Brax always manages to be that guy that gets in the way of the destined couple! But it's a good thing that you know me well enough!_

_Vindaloo - Thanks so much for your lovely comments! Certainly happy to have people review to tell me they love this fic!_

_Pony - Glad you thought that chapter was hot and that I'm keeping you hooked! _

_Kazintaz - More than a cold shower - what a compliment lol! Secretly to everyone else - you might be onto something..._

_CJ4eva - Now you're lost for words - another awesome compliment! I love doing that to you guys! I'll do my best to keep it up!_

_Enjoy guys!_

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Charlie fluttered her eyes open gently. Sighing softly she closed them again once she was content with the knowledge that Joey was curled up against her. Though she wanted to help it, she couldn't fight the instant thought as her eyes opened that Joey would abandon her again.

"Relax Charlie...I'm here okay...I'm not going anywhere," Joey whispered gently.

"I know...sorry," Charlie whispered back tiredly with her eyes still closed, "I can feel you here against me...that's enough to keep me from feeling like you're gonna take off."

Joey wrapped her body against Charlie's tighter and pressed her lips against Charlie's forehead, "So I can't convince you to open your eyes?"

Charlie bit her lip at Joey's playful nature, "I'm sure you could come up with a few reasons for me to do that...wait...what time is it!"

Joey couldn't help but giggle as Charlie snapped her eyes open and stared around them at their surroundings, "Well the sun's just setting over there...so my guess is early evening...six p.m."

Charlie stared at Joey, open-mouthed, "How long was I asleep for?"

"A few hours, I was just lying here watching you sleep peacefully...you were a little tired after I...you deserved your rest," Joey told her.

Charlie blushed at the memories of their love-making right there on the beach. Her eyes widened larger, "Oh my God! We're still out here...naked!"

Joey giggled softly at Charlie's reaction of curling up closer to her as if trying to hide her nakedness from anyone else, not minding having Charlie even closer to her, "Nobody's been out here Charlie. It's just you and me."

Charlie bit her lip, "But what about when we were...pre-occupied...what if someone saw? What if someone catches us now? I'm meant to be the town's Sergeant...not charged with indecent exposure!"

Trying to calm Charlie down, unable to resist Joey's eyes roamed across Charlie's naked body, "You look pretty damn decent to me!"

Charlie buried her head against the crook of Joey's neck, "That's not the point...I just can't believe we're lying naked out here in the middle of the beach! This is so not what a Sergeant is meant to be doing!"

Joey ran her hand across Charlie's waist, "Does that also mean the town's Sergeant was not meant to be making love to me just three hours ago on this beach right here?"

Groaning softly at the memories, Charlie shook her head, "Making love to you...yes...making love to you in a public place...no!"

Joey slipped her finger up until it was sitting under Charlie's chin. Gently encouraging Charlie to look up at her, Joey smiled when she did, "Sometimes things are just meant to happen when and where they're meant to...I believe that."

Charlie blushed shyly, "I believe that too...I just guess the idea of people finding out about us by learning I was caught out here naked with you...I don't want it to happen like that."

Leaning closer to Charlie, brushing their lips together, Joey whispered, "I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, Joey," Charlie replied instantly unable to resist the smile that crossed her lips, "Is this really happening?"

Joey pressed their lips together more firmly this time, "It really is...sorry it took me this long to realize...I can't fight fate..."

Charlie slipped her right arm around Joey's waist and began stroking it up and down Joey's back, "It's okay...as long as this is what you want this time...you and me being together...for real..."

Joey breathed deeply, "I am so in love with you...I want us to be together...for real. I can forgive your father for whatever he did in the past that took away my Dad...I don't blame you for what my family's been through... Just can we maybe...go slow?"

Charlie pouted, "Isn't it a bit too late for that? We're lying here naked in each other's arms and I know I'm terrified of being caught out here with you but I was kinda hoping for more than a few kisses before we leave here but if you want-"

Joey chuckled gently, "I meant go slow with making our relationship public...would you mind if I wanted it to be just between us for now?"

"This coming from the girl who's out and proud?" Charlie teased.

Joey pecked her lips against Charlie's, "I just need to find a way for my family to accept this...that you're the woman I love...I don't know how it'll happen or how long it'll take...so do you mind keeping this between us for now?"

Charlie nodded in understanding, also proud that Joey wasn't the type of woman who wanted to force her 'out of the closet' so to speak, "Absolutely...you can have as long as you want...although I'm pretty sure Ruby will know the moment I walk into the house swooning over how in love with you I am. Even if I do it silently she'll still know!"

Joey bit her lip, "Will she tell Casey?"

"Ruby knows when to keep a secret," Charlie reassured her.

Joey frowned as the realization hit her fully, "Wait...Ruby knows about us?"

"Yep," Charlie smiled, "And she's completely supportive...she just wants me to find love...which I have with you."

"You came out to Ruby about us? No wonder at the dinner a few weeks ago she was interrogating me like to find out about my history and if I'm good enough for you...the little sneak," Joey chuckled.

"That's my daughter...protectively supportive of me," Charlie announced proudly, then blushed heavily but couldn't help admitting, "Ruby is why I didn't want us to go back to my place tonight...it's not that she wouldn't be happy or accepting of us being together...it's just I think we need to ease her into getting her used to having you over...or warn her at least...so she can be prepared...'cause apparently you and I have really loud sex!"

"What?" Joey screeched in shock.

Charlie giggled teasingly, "That's what Ruby told me the morning after you and I first spent the night together...I was been too vocal in enjoying the pleasures you were giving me... Of course she didn't know it was you...another woman making love to me...she just thought it was a guy... Please don't be embarrassed...I sure as hell was 'cause in her mind I was twice as vocal as she thought because she couldn't distinguish the difference between our voices...she thought it was all me! Now that's embarrassing!"

Joey shook her head, "I am so never going to be able to look Ruby in the eyes!"

Charlie chuckled, "Don't worry too much about her...we just get a little bit like that...sisterly banter kind of thing...trust me I do not discuss my sex life with her...she just couldn't resist embarrassing me by telling me how loud I was!"

"We were pretty loud," Joey admitted, "I guess it won't be easy to spend time alone together at your place as I kinda first thought...I know we've got this place...but I kinda assumed we'd find a way to be alone together at your place too."

Charlie closed her eyes nervously, "That kinda brings up...now that we've decided that...we want to be together...I know you want to take things slow in finding a way to tell your family and going public but...what does this mean for us? I don't even know if I can call you my girlfriend..."

Joey pressed their lips together, "You can call me your girlfriend, Charlie. I know this has been hard on you...it has for me too...and now that we want...a future together...I don't know where we go from here..."

Charlie snuggled closer to her soul mate, "We love each other...we're gonna have a future together no matter what it takes! When it comes to your family and everyone else finding out about us...you just let me know when you're ready."

Joey smiled at her proudly, "Are you sure...not about my family but...you know...coming out?"

Charlie shrugged, "I don't know if been in love with you makes me gay...kinda gay obviously! I'm okay with it...I don't have to figure it all out on my own...I've got you by my side in case people don't accept it."

Joey sighed, "I wish it could be that easy when it comes to my family...they're not gonna like it..."

Charlie reached out and stroked Joey's cheek, "I know they're your family and they're important to you...they have a right to hate me with what they all went through with your father's death...if they make you choose...I won't let you give them up for me..."

"Charlie," Joey whispered gently, "I love my family and I love you...I'm not choosing between you. You don't have to sacrifice yourself for my family. They may not like it at first but one day they're just going to have to accept how much I love you..."

Charlie smiled proudly, "Just like they'll need to accept I love you too. So...I know you want to work out the best way to tell them...how long do you think it'll be until you can tell them? I know that I'm scared as hell about coming out but...God I just don't think I can be around you if we're in public or if you're at my place and like Leah's there and I can't be allowed to show you my affection..."

"God I can't even imagine trying to restrain myself anymore after today though...I don't know...I just think I need some time to work out the best way to approach it. But hey...I have three or four glorious days away alone at this surfing comp later this week to work it out myself...I promise when I get back I'll tell my family about us," Joey told her reassuringly.

Noticing the look of confusion all over Charlie's face, Joey frowned, "Wait...I told you about this surfing comp I'm going to didn't I?"

The second Charlie started shaking her head, Joey groaned, "I didn't tell you...Charlie I am so sorry...I seriously thought I'd told you about it...this week has just been crazy and I must've just imagined the part where I told you about the surfing comp."

Charlie smiled sadly at the news that Joey was going away, "It's okay...guess you'd better tell me now."

Joey nodded, sweetly leaning forwards and capturing Charlie's lips, "The surf comp begins on Saturday so I was going to get the bus up the coast Friday. Depending if I make it to the final I'll be away for three or four days and then I'll be back by mid-next week. I kind of want to skip it now that we're...but I haven't been in a comp for close to two months and I can't stay off the circuit for much longer without ruining my rankings. I'm sorry...do you mind if I go?"

"You don't need my permission though...I can't tell you how much I'm gonna miss you...four or so days of not been able to kiss you or make love to you...how am I supposed to live without you?" Charlie pouted lovingly.

Joey pressed their lips together, both women groaning as their naked bodies pressed against each other, "I don't know how I'm going to survive it...I guess I'm just going to have to promise to make it up to you when I get back."

Charlie blushed shyly, "Well...I could always come with you...we could drive up there together and spend the time together when you're not surfing...like a romantic extended weekend getaway...or not...umm...you did say you wanted some time alone to work out how to tell your family about us and you should have that time to yourself..."

Joey held Charlie tightly, "I'd love you to come with me."

"Really?" Charlie asked for reassurance.

Joey nuzzled their noses together, "A romantic extended weekend getaway with you...? How could I resist that? Although I'm warning you...if you try and distract me from getting to my surfing events with your naked body...you'll be punished!"

"You promise?" Charlie grinned cheekily as she wriggled her eyebrow.

"Charlie Buckton you are gonna be the death of me!" Joey chuckled, then gently, "Are you sure you can leave Ruby alone for several days and also get the time off work this quickly?"

Charlie nodded, "Ruby will be fine...I know she hasn't had the best time lately but I'm forced to admit that Casey's been good for her. He really seems to be a good influence on her. Besides Leah will still be able to look after her at home and I have plenty of time owing to me and you know there are benefits about being the Sergeant of a Police Station."

Joey stared at her innocently, "You mean the uniform and the ability to bring home a pair of hand cuffs aren't the only benefits?"

Charlie closed her eyes and groaned softly as she immediately pictured Joey restraining her to her bed with a set of hand cuffs and the things the younger woman could do to her body with her being unable to stop her, "God Joey...I have never even considered using my hand cuffs during sex with anybody else before...you are giving me ideas no cop should be having...I am so making sure I accidently pack my hand cuffs for our getaway!"

Joey giggled, "There are so many things I plan on doing to you this weekend! Hand cuffing you to the hotel room bed and making love to you is just the beginning!"

Charlie blushed as the thoughts left her feeling wet between her legs, "God how you tease me Joey!"

Joey kissed Charlie gently, "I know I said I wanted the time alone to work out what to tell my family...but I think spending the time away with you...I'll be more determined not to let them come between us."

"I love you so much for giving us a real chance," Charlie whispered.

Joey nuzzled up against Charlie, "I love you too...well...I guess we'd better get up and get our bikinis back on...get back home...can't stay out here all night..."

Charlie smiled devilishly, tightening her grip of Joey's body, "You're not going anywhere! You know what...if I get charged with indecent exposure by getting caught out here making love to you...it'll be well worth it!"

Joey dropped her jaw, "Charlie we can't spend the night out here!"

Charlie pressed her lips passionately against Joey's, "Joey I love you...but please don't even try and argue with me...all this talk about spending a few days alone together is making me desperate to be with you again...just shut up so we can make love to each other all over again...all...night...long!"

Unable to deny how badly she wanted to be with Charlie, and not caring about where they were, Joey gave into Charlie's desperation.

Bringing their lips together powerfully, Joey allowed Charlie to roll them over so the older woman was back on top and the pair of them began an unbelievable night of love making on the beach under the stars.

* * *

_Are you happy these two are now officially a couple albeit in secret?_

_'Bout damn time!_

_Do you think these two will be better and so much hotter at the secret rendezvous than H&A's Chax?_

_Next Time - The girls are off for some time away from the Bay for a surfing comp_

_How will Charlie cope with all the attention Joey gets from the surfing groupies?_

_Will Joey be tempted by any of them?_


	33. The PDA

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_JCLuv - Hope you keep loving these updates! Ruby sure is supportive - makes a change from her character on H&A now..._

_CJ4eva - The perfect couple does need the perfect scenary so I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

_B2T - Love to spoil you guys! It happens so rarely! Hope you're right in your predictions for how CJ will react to the surfing groupies! I have a feeling you might be slightly surprised about your other prediction...who said their romantic getaway would be plain sailing?_

_Skippy - Couldn't review as you were lost for words - damn that's one hell of a compliment! Then you follow it up with another about how I write this couple - aww shucks! Thanks for the lovely vote of confidence! The leap of faith on love - that perfectly describes it!_

_Jensy - Haha but how funny would it be for CJ to be caught out together in the middle of the night? Thanks for your comments about the CJ loving scenes - I can't help but be nervous before posting them!_

_Oniz - Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I hope to keep you guys entertained with this pairing for a while yet! And as you put it - the MADNESS is coming...!_

_Claudia - Thanks for coming back to review! I do love to hear everybody's thoughts on my work! Hmmm I feel that the damn 2nd file might be doing a disappearing act at the moment - no doubt it will show itself...eventually!_

_And to start off this chapter - enjoy some CJ naughtiness!_

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"So was that okay?" Charlie mumbled breathlessly as she shuffled her body up Joey's and poked her head out from under the bed covers.

Joey felt her heart beating rapidly as she reached out and stroked Charlie's cheeks, "You're kidding right! Charlie you are amazing!"

Charlie blushed as she shifted her body comfortably against Joey's, leaning forwards to capture Joey's lips, "I just...wanted to be sure...I'm doing it right..."

Joey pushed the bed covers gently lower so it was only covering their lower bodies, then rolling over slightly so her and Charlie were lying next to each other in a loving embrace, "Trust me Charlie...the things you do when you're making love to me...they're more than right! My legs are still quivering from that orgasm you just gave me and you leave my legs quivering every time I have another orgasm! You're the one doing that to me, babe!"

Charlie smiled shyly, "Sorry I can't help being so nervous that I'm able to give you the same pleasure that you have no trouble giving to me."

"Every time we make love you give me more pleasure than I've ever experienced," Joey told her reassuringly, "It's okay Charlie...I know you're still getting used to what it's like to make love to another woman."

"It's not really that...I just want to be as good sexually as you deserve...although we've gotten to have so much practice these last three days...handcuffs and all!" Charlie grinned wickedly.

Joey brought their lips together, slipping her tongue against Charlie's whilst pressing their naked bodies together. Both women moaned deeply at the contact.

Ending the kiss breathlessly, Joey smirked, "You are more than good sexually...honestly Charlie you have nothing to worry about...you complete me...physically and emotionally! And God you are so right about all this practice we've gotten since we left the Bay..."

Charlie found her hand reaching out and tracing the swirling tattoos on Joey's right shoulder, "You mean because from the moment we drove out of town...we had to stop twice on the way here 'cause we were that desperate to make love to each other that we found good use of the back seat of my car...and then the only things we've done since we got here three days ago is you surfing spectacularly in this surfing comp, sleeping and eating sparingly...and making love to one another every other minute we have together...?"

Joey shivered as the memories of their love making overwhelmed her, "I've nearly missed every single surfing event because we've been trapped up here in one another's arms...I think that Announcer guy is sick of constantly yelling out for that damn Joey Braxton to hurry up and line up for her next surf...I haven't done a single warm up or any preparation for any of my surfs..."

"I thought our love making was your warm up for your surfing events," Charlie pouted wickedly, "And what are you complaining about girlfriend? You've made it to the Semi-Final this afternoon! I'm so proud of you!"

Joey blushed softly, "Thanks Charlie...I wouldn't be here without your support. And as much as I love you and your amazing warm up love making...you are not stopping me from getting down to the beach an hour before my Semi-Final this afternoon to warm up properly!"

Charlie pecked Joey on her lips, "Fine...but only because I know you're desperate to kick the other chick's ass and get into the Final tomorrow morning. Oh...and you'll just have to spend the night thanking me for letting you warm up properly."

Joey bit her lip at the thought, "All night? Again? God Charlie is there any stopping you?"

"I've never experienced this kind of sex in my life before...been able to make love to you all night long...I guess you bring it out in me," Charlie revealed.

"Same here," Joey whispered, "Are you sure you're having a good time being here with me?"

Charlie wriggled her eyebrows suggestively making Joey laugh.

Rolling her eyes, Joey sighed, "I mean been here for me at this surfing comp...not the love making part...spending so much time at the beach with all these surfer types and groupies while I'm off surfing in the comp?"

"Well I consider myself to be a surfer groupie...your own personal surfer groupie," Charlie joked, "But I really like being here supporting you in your profession. I'm learning a lot about you and how good you really are at surfing. I like being out there on the beach watching you do your thing...especially when it's a really important surf to you like this morning when you won your Quarter-Final...although..."

"Although?" Joey pushed.

Charlie shrugged, "It's nothing...I just kinda wish...I didn't have to watch all those other women hitting on you every time you're down there especially after every time you win another surf and get into the next stage of the comp..."

Joey squeezed Charlie gently, "I know it's hard...I don't want them to be like that...but there's kinda no stopping these women...guess it's no surprise that many of the women in this sport play for our team... You trust me though don't you? You know you're the only woman I want and love?"

Charlie snuggled closer to Joey, "I know...I do trust you. I just don't trust any of those women...they're desperately crazy to be with a woman like you...wish I had it in me to stand up to them and tell them I'm yours so they should keep their hands to themselves!"

Joey giggled, "Charlie you don't need to do that...you're still getting used to being with me when we're alone and getting used to the same affection when we're out in public...it'll happen when it's meant to."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and I'm sure it will," Charlie smiled, "I just hope if it happens while we're here that awful beauty queen beach blonde is there to see it!"

Joey tensed unnoticeably, "Who do you mean?"

"Oh please," Charlie exasperated, "The one who is freaking well all over you and flirts with you constantly every time you're pretty much not in this room up here with me. Argh I trust you with all my heart but I swear I wish I had it in me to tell that girl to back off 'cause I'm your girl!"

Joey sighed softly, "That's just Emily...she's harmless really...she's just always been like that...I know I should tell her to back the hell off and stop trying to hang around me every time we're down at the comp...but she's a really good surfer which is why I put up with her flirting and spend time with her..."

Charlie frowned in confusion.

"I spend time with Emily to get hints on what kind of moves she's planning for her next surf...if I win my Semi-Final...I'll be up against her in the Final tomorrow 'cause there's no way she's gonna lose her Semi-Final," Joey answered quietly.

Charlie nodded in understanding, "Strategic planning to win the competition and kick Emily's butt by knowing all her inside tricks...I like the way you play Joey Braxton. In that case...as your girlfriend...I give you permission to use her flirtatious nature to your advantage."

Joey stretched gently before reluctantly releasing herself from Charlie's embrace. Slipping her feet out from under the covers, placing them on the floor, Joey sat at the edge of the bed and stared distantly out towards the balcony which looked out to the beach below them.

"Everything okay?" Charlie asked uncertainly as she swallowed hard at Joey's move.

Joey glanced back at Charlie who was still lying on her side under the covers, "Course they are...just thought it was time for me to get up. The finals' in just over an hour so I've gotta get a shower and get changed so I can head down to the beach to warm up."

"Do you really want to waste time with a shower when you're just going to get all wet again in the surf?" Charlie pouted.

Joey cleared her throat, "Charlie I am not going down to the beach with everyone down there preparing to cheer me on for my Semi-Final if I look like I've spent the last four hours having sex as my way of celebrating my Quarter-Final win this morning."

Charlie chuckled, "But you have spent the last four hours having sex!"

Joey groaned loudly, unable to stop the emotions of their love making wash over her as she looked away from Charlie.

Charlie sat up and gently shifted herself until she wrapped herself around the back of Joey's body as her girlfriend still sat there at the edge of the bed.

Subtlety pressing her breasts against Joey's back, Charlie grinned as Joey moaned at the feeling of her erect nipples against her skin. Pressing her lips sensually against Joey's neck, Charlie smiled, "I guess that means you're going to tell me I can't give you one final good luck orgasm for your Semi-Final!"

Joey felt her legs quivering at the thought of Charlie making love to her again, "Charlie I really need to concentrate on getting there early this time...and you know one orgasm always turns into more."

Charlie sighed, though secretly smiled as her deflated sigh was an excuse to rub her nipples harder against Joey's back, "I know...and I know how important it is for you to do everything to win."

"You're gonna be there right...watching me surf this afternoon?" Joey suddenly asked uncertainly.

"Absolutely! Cheering you on!" Charlie announced.

Joey smiled, "Sorry just...wanted to make sure my good luck charm wasn't too exhausted to be there for me. You'll also be there for me if I make it to the final right?"

"Nothing in the world will stop me being there for you," Charlie reassured her girlfriend, "Am I really you're good luck charm?"

Joey found herself once more releasing herself from Charlie's embrace and she stood up. Turning to face Charlie, Joey couldn't ignore the lusty look Charlie was giving her for standing there naked. Taking a step forwards, Joey watched as Charlie shuffled to be sitting where she was previously sitting. Wrapping her arms around Charlie's shoulders, Joey leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Breaking their kiss, Joey whispered, "You're my good luck everything...despite what you might think because of finding out about our family's...history...my life has been perfect since I met you...nothing will change that."

"Nothing ever will," Charlie concurred as she leant up kiss Joey once more.

Joey groaned heavily as she felt Charlie wrap her legs around her waist pulling her closer to her. Joey was forced to break their kiss and bury her head in the crook of Charlie's neck, as she tried to ignore the sensations she was experiencing as Charlie innocently pressed her wet centre against her thigh.

Unable to resist, despite not wanting to be late again, Joey gave in willingly, "God Charlie...you are insatiable!"

Dragging her hand down the length of Charlie's body until her hand was in between Charlie's wide opened legs, Joey slipped two fingers inside her lover, making love to her rapidly but passionately.

An hour later, Charlie grinned happily as she watched Joey jogging across the beach over to her.

The Announcer guy had just publicized the result of Joey's Semi-Final and the Braxton woman had won by the barest margin of one point against her opponent and was through to the Final.

Charlie was so proud of her girlfriend and couldn't wait to tell her. Watching on eagerly as Joey slowed down just before she reached her and threw her surf board to the ground, Charlie grinned as Joey walked over to her and ignored all the women, including Emily, who tried to stop her to congratulate her.

Charlie didn't hesitate in wrapping her arm around Joey's waist as the woman reached her, "You were amazing! Congratulations!"

Joey grinned up at her, "Oh it was nothing."

"Don't sell yourself short, Jo, that was unbelievable," Charlie told her positively, "You're in the Final...that is so great! You've worked so hard all week!"

"I guess it is...I'm in the Final...wow it feels so amazing!" Joey realized as she stared into Charlie's eyes, "Thanks for all your support...I'm glad I had my good luck charm with me!"

Charlie beamed blissfully at her girlfriend. Realizing that she didn't care about any of the other people around them, including Emily who Charlie spotted out of the corner of her eye watching the pair of them, Charlie leant down and kissed Joey gently.

Joey's eyes fluttered at the contact and when their lips parted, she glanced up at Charlie, "I can't believe you just did that...with all these people around us...I didn't think you were ready..."

"Me either," Charlie admitted, then more confidently, "I love you Joey Braxton and I don't care who sees it!"

Wrapping their arms around each other, not caring about anyone around them, the couple soon indulged in another romantic kiss.

Brax wandered around the beach searching for his sister. Heath and he had driven up to surprise Joey once they'd found out that morning that she'd gotten into the Semi-Final. Wanting to watch her surf in the Semi-Final and the Final to support her, they'd just made it to the beach in time to watch their sister take out the Semi-Final and make her way into the Final.

Heath had quickly gotten distracted by a bunch of women there that all took a keen interest in him.

Not wanting to wait around for Heath to drag himself away from them, Brax took off on his own to find Joey so he could congratulate her on her win.

Kicking his feet against the beach sand, Brax came to an immediate halt when he found Joey.

With the anger rising in his chest, Brax watched on as his little sister was standing there in a passionate embrace with none other than Charlie Buckton!

Glaring at the pair, Brax slammed his fists together furiously as the sight of the pair kissing each other passionately fuelled him with the determination to break them apart...

* * *

_Is the honeymoon over before it's barely begun?_

_CJ were finally starting to get things right and Brax enters the scene!_

_Next Time - Brax now knows CJ's relationship is more than just platonic! How does he react?_

_Suffering from the fact he's the only person in the Bay who has seen these two women together and hasn't worked out what's been painfully obvious from the start - how completely in love they are! (though I'm sure you guys would never forget that) - Brax is a little stunned at the revelation that the girls are happily in love_

_In reaction will Brax reveal to Joey why it's absolute 'madness' to be with Charlie?_

_Or will Brax instead 'inadvertantly' reveal some details of Joey's past that will leave Charlie thinking it's 'madness' to be in love with the bad girl?_

_Will there ever be love without the madness between Charlie & Joey?_


	34. The Bad Girl  Joey Braxton

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Hope you're still liking this fic despite the 'popularity' that is the Chax coupling at the moment in H&A!_

_B2T - I think you might be right...CJ kinda are deeply in love!_

_JCLuv - I would say that Ruby does need to support Charlie a bit more in H&A but it's hardly like Charlie's earnt it with her parenting skills! Good to see you're positive for CJ!_

_CJ4eva - Glad you could still review despite been breathless! It's an absolute compliment to leave you like that after reading the chapter! Would I ever do a thing like break up CJ...on second thought don't answer that lol!_

_Jensy - Hahaha it didn't last long for them to be busted did it? They are still well and truly in their honeymoon period! Will Brax cut it short?_

_Claudia - Oh I love to keep you guys in suspense! The file will reappear but it won't be for a while yet...Brax has other things on his mind!_

_Enjoy reading!_

_To start us off - if you guys thought Ruby had the worst timing with interrupting CJness you'd be wrong..._

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Oh C'mon!" Joey groaned loudly.

"For love of freaking everything!" Charlie yelled, matching Joey's frustration, then struggling to find her breath again, Charlie finally continued, "God...just get rid of whoever it is...I need you...now!"

Joey stared down at Charlie and the position they were in. After winning her Semi-Final and been proud of Charlie for showing her feelings in public by kissing her in front of everyone, the pair had escaped all the people wanting to talk to Joey about her chances of winning the Final and managed to get up to their hotel room.

Desperate to once more show their love for one another, the pair had kissed madly the moment their hotel room door was shut. As Joey had dragged Charlie over to their bed, she had quickly disrobed her girlfriend of her shirt and bra. Joey's bikini top had been slipped off her body by Charlie's nimble hands.

Now they were lying on the bed with Joey above Charlie. The tattooed brunette had slipped her hand inside Charlie's panties and was cupping her mound teasingly.

As Joey was on the verge of slipping her index finger inside her girlfriend, the pair couldn't believe it when they were interrupted by a loud knocking on their hotel room door.

So desperate to continue her pleasuring of Charlie, Joey gritted her teeth as she yelled out, "Really do not need any housekeeping now...come back later...tomorrow kind of later!"

"Geez Joey who knew you could be so rude to housekeepers!" Brax yelled playfully through the door, trying to ignore the imagery of what he was really interrupting though the idea of Joey simply kissing Charlie was farther from the truth.

"Brax!" Joey yelped in utter shock.

As Joey jumped, her hand cupped Charlie's mound tighter. To stop herself from moaning out loud and letting the man hear her, Charlie buried her face against Joey's neck. Letting out her moans against Joey's neck, the sounds were muffled gently.

"Well it's about time you stopped calling me Darryl," Brax yelled again, "So you gonna let me in so I can congratulate you on your win or not?"

Charlie bucked her hips towards Joey's fingers, her voice still muffled against her lover's neck, "God Jo...I need you so badly...get rid of him!"

"I can't...he won't leave until I've seen him...he'll just keep waiting and knocking until I let him in," Joey whispered miserably as she reluctantly pulled her hand out from Charlie's panties, then yelling back at Brax, "Okay...just give me a minute Darryl...I was about to have a shower...get rid of the salty water in my hair and all..."

Turning back to Charlie, Joey kissed her softly as she felt her girlfriend whimper at the loss of contact, "I'm sorry...I'll get rid of him soon then make it up to you!"

"You better," Charlie whispered, as the pair detangled themselves from each other.

As Charlie bent down and picked up her shirt and Joey's bikini top, she threw Joey's bikini top at her so her girlfriend could cover up her bare breasts.

Putting her own shirt on, Charlie glanced at Joey, "What am I meant to do?"

Joey cringed, "Do you mind...maybe waiting...in the bathroom?"

"You want me to hide?" Charlie asked in frustration yet not loud enough for Brax to hear her.

Stepping forwards and pressing her body against Charlie's, Joey kissed her secret lover passionately.

Charlie moaned gently as she realized Joey was pushing her in the direction of the bathroom.

Giving in to Joey's request, knowing her girlfriend was not prepared for Brax to find them intimately involved with each other yet, Charlie whispered, "I'll do this for you...but you owe me an unbelievable love making session the moment he's gone!"

Joey grinned as she pushed Charlie into the bathroom, "I promise!"

Closing the bathroom door behind Charlie, Joey couldn't help but glare as she opened the hotel room door, "What are you doing here Darryl?"

Brax immediately brushed past Joey, "What? A brother can't surprise his sister when she's made it to the Final of a difficult surfing comp?"

Joey closed the door and turned back to him, "You could've called to tell me you were coming."

Brax turned to Joey, flinching at the fact her hair whilst still damp was tussled messily, "That's why it's called a surprise Jo...you usually don't warn the person. Heath's here too...but he got distracted by a bunch of women...we just thought you could use some brotherly support!"

"Well thanks," Joey replied politely.

"So what have you been up to?" Brax asked without realizing what he'd said. Cursing himself as he once more pictured the image of Joey kissing Charlie. Glancing down and noticing the crumpled bed, Brax shook his head, praying that the pair hadn't gone any further than kissing.

Brax clenched his jaw at the thought that he wasn't sure why he didn't want them to have gone further. Was it because he didn't want his sister to get her heart completely broken or was it because the thought that Joey had won Charlie before he'd managed to have a crack at her unsettled him even more?

Joey blushed as the only thoughts that came to mind were of her and Charlie exploring each other lovingly, "Umm...just you know...surfing...that's about it really."

Brax pursed his lips as he shook his head and picked an item off the floor, "Really? Just surfing? This doesn't really look like surfing Jo...and it sure doesn't look like yours...you're my sister and all but even I can see it's a little small for you..."

Joey blushed an even deeper shade of red as Brax held up Charlie's bra. Taking a step forwards and snatching it from his hand, Joey sighed, "That's none of your business!"

Sensing exactly what he could've interrupted and that the Sergeant couldn't be too far from them hiding somewhere in the room, Brax wanted answers on what Joey was doing in Charlie's arms when he'd caught them together on the beach and how the pair could even contemplate being together. Though knowing he wouldn't get them unless Joey revealed to him it was Charlie she was with.

"I'm happy for you Joey," Brax told her dishonestly.

Joey's eyes widened as she found herself fiddling with Charlie's bra in her hands, "You are? But..."

"Oh please Joey," Brax said loudly, then turning to stare out towards the balcony, "It's about time you and Emily got back together!"

Joey froze at her brother's words, "Emily? What?"

Brax still stood away from her, not wanting to imagine the look on Joey's face, "C'mon Jo...it was only a matter of time before it happened! You and Em belong together!"

Joey closed her eyes and cursed herself silently at the thought that Charlie might've heard what Brax had said. Opening her eyes, she couldn't help but scrunch up Charlie's bra in her fingers anxiously as she realized it was her own fault for not telling Charlie earlier that day that Emily was in fact her ex-girlfriend.

"I...ah..." Joey stuttered unable to work out what she could possibly say.

"So are you and Em gonna make a proper go of things this time or is this surfing comp just another notch on your bedpost for the two of you?" Brax asked straightforwardly as he turned back to look at Joey.

Joey cleared her throat but couldn't find an answer to give him. If she told him it wasn't Emily she was with she knew she'd have to tell him the truth and if she continued to play up his pretence then she'd hurt Charlie in the process.

"What?" Brax asked innocently as he gestured questioningly, "You and Emily have been on and off for like seven years since you met each other on the surfing circuit! It's hardly a surprise that you'd fall back into her arms! You two belong together! Just wish you'd both damn well stop cheating on each other with other surfer chicks when you guys are at surfing comps!"

Joey cringed at Brax's harsh truthfulness.

"I don't get it Jo," Brax continued, pushing all of his sister's boundaries wondering how long it would take for her to break and reveal who she was really seeing, "I know I've never had that much luck romantically but you and Emily...you two are perfect together when you're away from the surfing scene then the moment you're at a comp the pair of you disregard what you share with each other so you can both hook up with a string of random chicks! I can be all guy-like and tell you what a star you are for hooking up with the number of women you've scored but seriously...what the hell kind of relationship is that Jo? Open relationship to screw other girls sure but...c'mon...that's not really a relationship..."

Joey swallowed deeply, "It's...it's just complicated between Em and me...it's always been like that. I can't explain it...it was just what we did okay. Don't judge me for the way I was in the past..."

"I'm not judging you, Jo," Brax lied convincingly, as he started feeling guilty for revealing Joey's past to her present..._plaything...lover_...he shuddered to think of whatever Charlie was, "I always stood up for you when you and Emily fell out and went through your 'off stage' of your relationship...Heath was always the one who labelled you a slut!"

Joey gritted her teeth, trying to fight the feelings of regret for letting Brax into the room let alone revealing her past, "I'm not like that anymore..."

Brax held up his hands defensively, "Hey...I didn't say you were...and I never said you were a slut to begin with. That was all Heath...bitterly jealous that his twin sister could score more women than he ever could...Heath's proud of you for finally growing out of that stage...it was bound to happen at some point. I just hope you don't revert back to your old self if you're gonna join back up on the surfing circuit..."

"I'll never be like that again okay...I'm happy now," Joey revealed gently, praying that Charlie couldn't hear their conversation.

Brax smiled devilishly, "I'm glad...like I said...you and Em belong together...I just hope the last break between you was enough to make you realize you need to stop cheating on each other and get things right between you. Anyway...I'll leave you to it...I'd better go find Heath before he gets himself into trouble. I can't wait to see you win the Final tomorrow Joey! I'm proud of you!"

Joey reluctantly hugged her brother gently before showing him out of the room.

Sighing heavily the moment she shut the door behind him, Joey hated the thought of the explanations she now had to give her girlfriend whilst praying Charlie would forgive her for her past.

Gently opening the bathroom door, Joey stared at Charlie with apologetic eyes as she found Charlie leaning against the bathroom vanity. Biting her lip, Joey whispered, "I don't suppose...there's any chance you didn't hear any of that?"

Charlie reluctantly looked up at her, with tears in her eyes, "Which part? The part where that Emily girl is your ex-girlfriend of the better part of the last seven years...? Or the fact your own twin brother thinks you're a slut...?"

"It's in the past," Joey told her half-heartedly knowing it would take a lot more to make things up to Charlie.

Charlie nodded unconvinced, "I think...I need to take a walk...think about things...alone..."

"Charlie please...just let me explain," Joey begged desperately.

"How are you meant to explain any of it Jo?" Charlie challenged as she fought off more tears from falling, "You didn't outright lie to me today...but you had every chance to tell me Emily's your ex-girlfriend. The slut part of it...I get okay...it's not the kind of thing you can just drop into conversation...I know we all have a past and I know you have experience with a lot more women then I obviously do...I guess I didn't expect it to be that many for Heath to call you a slut..."

"If I could change my past I would," Joey told her earnestly, "I know the way I've handled my previous relationships has never been very...respectful or honest...I can say that Emily and I had a very complicated and open relationship...or that I had a very hard upbringing...but they aren't excuses...I still know it was wrong. That's why I ended it for good with Emily two months ago and moved back home. I wanted to get myself away from her and the hurtful things we did to each other by cheating on each other with other women. I left the surfing circuit for good and wasn't planning on going back until I knew I wouldn't fall back into bad habits...falling in love with you...it made me realize I could be a better person that would never hurt you let alone cheat on you! I am not that girl anymore!"

Charlie nodded miserably, "How am I meant to believe that? I feel like I don't know you. I knew you were a bad girl...but not like this..."

Joey leant against the bathroom door frame, "I'm not proud of my past...I'm very ashamed of it. I was never going to lie to you...I was planning on telling you...it just never seemed like the right time...I can't believe that Brax brought it up...he knows I've changed. You do know me Charlie...everything else between us has been real...I love you so much and I can't bear to lose you!"

"I love you too but...I need some time to get my head around all this," Charlie admitted.

Staring down at the floor, too ashamed to look at Charlie's face, Joey nodded, "I'll give you all the time you need...I'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready."

Charlie pushed herself off the vanity and stood up. Striding past Joey, Charlie felt miserable as Joey couldn't even look at her. Stopping in front of her, Charlie pressed her lips softly against Joey's cheek, "I'm not sure if I'll be back tonight...if I'm not I'll see you tomorrow morning before your Final."

"You'll still be coming to see me surf despite all this?" Joey asked in surprise as she finally stared up at Charlie.

Charlie nodded, "I love you, Joey Braxton. I might need time to come to terms with your bad girl past...but it won't stop me from being proud of you for reaching the Final...and as I said this morning I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Joey smiled sadly, "Thank you, Charlie."

"Just promise me one thing," Charlie requested firmly, "For the love of everything...kick Emily's ass tomorrow in the Final...I don't want your ex-girlfriend feeling like she can get away with consoling you over you losing!"

"I promise," Joey whispered positively.

With that, Charlie brushed past Joey. Picking up her hand bag from the dresser, Charlie then exited the hotel room.

Closing the door behind her, Charlie headed towards the lift, not spotting Brax standing at the other end of the hall waiting to see if the Buckton woman was indeed the woman Joey was with.

And cursing Joey for getting involved with Charlie when he was proven right...

The next morning Joey was down at the beach alone preparing for her Final in the surfing comp against her ex-girlfriend.

Joey hated that Charlie had found out about her sordid past from her brother and wished that she could've had the chance to tell her in her own time.

Charlie had ended up returning to the hotel room the previous night after taking a walk down by the beach alone to think about the things she had learned about Joey's past relationship and affairs. They hadn't talked about it. Charlie awkwardly allowed herself to cuddle up against her girlfriend when she'd slipped into their hotel room bed and Joey knew that anything more romantic than that was on hold until they did talk.

Joey had woken up early that morning. Despite desperately wanting to talk to Charlie and make her see that her past behaviour was not going to affect their relationship together, Joey was torn because she was passionately desperate to win the surfing comp.

Although she hadn't been too fussed about winning it or not when she first arrived, Joey had been spurred on the previous evening when, despite what Charlie had found out, her girlfriend was still keen for her to win. And more importantly she wanted her to kick Emily's ass in the comp. Joey only hoped that watching her do just that might be enough for Charlie to forgive her.

So that morning Joey had woken up and left her girlfriend sleeping in bed so she could get to the beach early to practice out on the waves to see what kind of surfing waves they were in for that day.

Now it was later in the afternoon with only moments left before she was set to race out into the sea to surf her heart out to win the comp, Joey had looked everywhere for her girlfriend but Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

Trying to ignore the fact that Charlie might still be upset with her for finding out about her past, Joey kept reminding herself that her lover had promised her that no matter what she'd be there to see her surf in the Final.

As her name was called out on the loud speaker, announcing that she had to make her way into the surf, Joey spotted both her brothers cheering her on loudly. But the one person she really wanted to see her surf in the Final wasn't there.

Joey jogged across the sand towards the surf, just praying that Charlie hadn't changed her mind over forgiving her and would show up when she needed her the most...

* * *

_With a list of exes longer than Heath's maybe Joey is a bad girl after all!_

_Too bad Charlie had to find out about Joey's cheating ways from Brax!_

_Who thinks Joey has really changed her bad girl ways for Charlie?_

_Next Time - Will Charlie forget about Joey's bad girl ways to support her during the surfing comp?_

_Or will she let Joey down and fail to show up?_


	35. The Broken Promise

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Jensy - Brax sure has a mean streak! I'm sure that Charlie might enjoy Joey making things up to her!_

_JCLuv - Another display of Charlie's parenting skills are here. Hopefully she might be making better strides in the world of fanfic than in H&A! _

_B2T - Aww feeling oddly sorry for Brax - I like that! You're on the money in that he doesn't want Joey getting hurt and that his vendetta might end up ruining his relationship with her which he doesn't want... _

_CJ4eva - Saddest chapter? Glad you could see the emotion between these two! They do have some challenges ahead if they manage to come out to Joey's family and the community - but you're sure right that it'd be better than breaking up!_

_Valadilene - Thanks for your lovely review! Glad you managed to stumble across this story and I hope you keep reading!_

_Skippy - Where have you disappeared to? :)_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Joey sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She'd had practically the worst day in a long time – Charlie hadn't turned up at the Final to see her surf.

Or to see her win as it turned out.

What was worse than that was that when Joey had finally managed to pry herself away from all the surfing people, including her brothers, congratulating her and wanting her to join the beach party that they had started to mark the end of the tournament, Joey had taken off back to the hotel looking for her girlfriend only to find that all of Charlie's belongings had been packed up and Charlie's car wasn't in the parking lot.

Joey was completely heartbroken to realize that Charlie had up and left her alone ending their romantic getaway without even telling her.

Joey knew that with her brothers there had Charlie turned up she would've been forced to out them as a couple if that's what Charlie was prepared for considering things had changed between them the previous night but she herself felt prepared for whatever they had to say about the couple.

Whilst Joey had been forced to hang out at the party for a while as dragging Heath away from it was a difficult task, she knew that with Charlie gone so had her ride back to Summer Bay and she waited impatiently before her brothers were ready to leave. It didn't help that Brax spent most of the time at the party trying to convince her to get back together with Emily, despite the disasters their relationship always caused them.

As the siblings had arrived back in the Bay, Joey's tournament trophy in hand, Brax had gotten a phone call. Mumbling an excuse to the twins he'd taken off once he'd dropped his younger siblings back home.

Now Joey was in her room at the Braxton's family home trying to fall asleep and forget that day had ever happened.

Joey groaned heavily as her phone rang again. It was Charlie.

During the drive home with her brothers, Charlie had been calling Joey relentlessly.

Despite being heartbroken that Charlie had missed her surfing Final after promising that nothing in the world would stop her from being there, Joey was also angry at Charlie for taking off and leaving her. She knew that Charlie had a right to be angry at her for finding out about her past infidelities but not enough to just up and leave her in the middle of nowhere. She was thankful that her brothers had come to see her surf otherwise she'd hate to imagine trying to get the bus back to the Bay.

The drive back to the Bay had taken hours and with it now being close to midnight, Joey wasn't ready to talk to her lover as she was absolutely exhausted from winning the surfing event. She'd forgotten how much energy they took out of her.

Joey squinted her eyes open when she heard a soft rapping on her window.

Sighing deeply Joey got out of bed, to go check what the noise was only to find herself surprised to find Charlie standing outside her bedroom window.

A few minutes later, Joey had wrapped her dressing gown around her body and had slipped outside to talk to Charlie properly.

Charlie smiled hopefully as Joey approached her out the front of the Braxton's house and she realized that Joey didn't look happy with her.

Joey walked over to Charlie, "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Charlie shoved her hands in her pockets, "I wanted to apologise for today."

Joey grunted, "How'd you even know that was my bedroom window you were knocking on?"

"I didn't...I guessed...but I got it right obviously otherwise I'd have Brax breathing down my neck as to why I'm at your place after everything," Charlie admitted.

"Lucky for you that wasn't Darryl's room," Joey sighed, shivering due to the cold weather outside.

Charlie noticed that Joey was shivering and without hesitation she pulled her hands out of her pockets. Stepping up to Joey, Charlie embraced the younger woman warmly in her arms.

Joey swallowed deeply as she couldn't help but to sink into Charlie's embrace, although she kept telling herself it was because it was cold rather than because it felt so right to be in Charlie's arms, "What are you doing, Charlie?"

Charlie smiled as her girlfriend cuddled up to her, "I'm here to apologise for today. I know you're angry at me for not being there to see you surf."

"I'm not angry," Joey tried to say in a believable tone, then groaning, "Why'd you just leave me there like that Charlie? I know you had a right to be angry at me after everything you found out about me from Darryl...I just thought when you came back to the hotel last night that meant you had forgiven me...just a little anyway...I know we still have to talk about all that and I know that having Darryl and Heath there might've put you off from being there for me but you promised me nothing would stop you seeing me in the Final..."

"Ruby," Charlie answered gently, "Ruby's the reason why I left so unexpectedly. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you like that...I mean I panicked and didn't know how to tell you without you wanting to miss surfing in the Final and I couldn't let you miss the Final then before I knew it I was already half way back here and hadn't left you a note or anything to let you know why I'd taken off..."

Joey sighed, realizing she had overreacted to Charlie leaving her without explanation and should've trusted that Charlie didn't mean to make her feel abandoned unless it was for a good reason like her daughter. Squeezing Charlie comfortingly, Joey whispered, "Is everything okay with Ruby?"

Charlie creased her eyebrows, "Well yeah...I mean Ruby's still not talking to me and I think she's lying to me when she said she didn't have any involvement in the party. But I mean c'mon...Casey got arrested at the party so it's highly likely that Ruby-"

Joey pulled back and stared up at Charlie in shock, "Wait! Casey got arrested?"

Charlie stuttered, realizing that Joey didn't know what had happened that day, "I thought...well I figured Brax would've told you...Casey called him to pick him up from the Station...an hour ago. Didn't Casey and Brax come home yet?"

Joey shrugged, "Well yeah not long before you got here but they didn't say anything about...Casey got arrested? What for?"

Charlie sighed, "Watson brought him in for questioning this afternoon...he hasn't been charged with anything yet but there was a call out to rowdy party that was been held at this mansion while the owners were away and everyone at the party split but Casey got caught trying to get away by Watson. We're trying to work out who planned to have the party there and so far Casey's...in a bit of trouble...I don't know many of the details as Watson's handling the case. Look this morning I just wanted some space between us again and then in the arvo all I wanted was to see you surf in the Final. As I was about to go down to the beach Watson called me to tell me she'd taken Casey in for questioning and she hinted to me that Ruby was probably involved as well...so I rushed back here to slug it out with my daughter to see if she was causing trouble with Casey while the pair of us were away."

"Why didn't you tell me that Casey got taken into the Station? You knew before you left to come back to the Bay, Charlie! He's my brother, I had a right to know!" Joey argued.

Charlie ran her hands gently up and down Joey's back, "I know...it's just...I knew you'd skip out on the Final and it meant so much to you...and I panicked okay...I thought Ruby was getting into serious trouble without me around and that Casey was getting her into that trouble...I thought I might have to arrest my own daughter if she had any involvement in this break and enter into the mansion...okay...so I panicked..."

Joey took a deep breath, "I understand that you were worried about Ruby...though...you don't really think that Casey could be that much of a bad influence on her to the extent that she'll end up getting arrested do you?"

Charlie shook her head, "I'm sorry...I don't think Casey's a bad kid but maybe he's the kind of kid who does make mistakes...but I think he can learn from them. I'm just worried about Ruby...she's been through a lot the last few months. I've screwed up enough as her mother and I can't imagine having to deal with her breaking the law. I'm so sorry for just taking off like that...I didn't mean for you to think that..."

"That you still hated me for what you found out from Darryl the other night," Joey concluded.

"I don't hate you," Charlie whispered as she held Joey gently, "I know you've changed and you're not that person anymore. I guess it just hurt...you know...finding out like that... It doesn't change how I feel about you."

Joey took a step forwards, brushing up against Charlie, "And how do you feel about me?"

Charlie gingerly pressed their lips together, despite the fact they were standing outside the Braxton's house and could be caught by anyone, "I love you...you know that..."

"I love you too," Joey whispered back as she kissed Charlie with a bit more passion this time.

Breaking their kiss both women blushed at the fact they were taking a risk but couldn't deny their feelings in their moment together.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, pressing their bodies together, "So do you forgive me for missing your Final? I know you were really nervous about it and wanted me to be there for you."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for thinking there wasn't a valid reason behind you not turning up," Joey told her as she stared up at Charlie, wrapping her hands around the back of Charlie's neck, "I won by the way."

"Yeah I kinda figured...you're a great surfer and had it in the bag from day one," Charlie giggled.

Joey licked her lips, "I'm not so tired anymore...fancy celebrating my win?"

Charlie felt her heart racing at the suggestion, "I'd love to. But I'm guessing we can't stay at your place. And ah...speaking of...I know this time away alone together didn't quite go as we planned but...you know you kinda said that it might help you...to know this is what you want and tell your family about us...so did it help?"

Joey closed her eyes briefly, "Being with you is what I want...I'm just not sure that I'm ready to tell them yet. They aren't going to take the news well and I don't want to hurt them. I will tell them soon...I promise...just not yet...I'm sorry."

Charlie shrugged, "I understand...I know it's hard and I don't want your family to hate me but I guess it's just something I have to bare...I'm still not certain about the rest of the town finding about the fact I'm dating another woman not just the daughter of the man who my Dad...we can both take our time. What does this mean for us? Do we...take a break until they know about us and accept it or are we still able to see each other?"

Joey licked her lips, "I think we've proven time and again that taking a break doesn't really work for us...there's no way I can stay away from you or not be able to kiss you when I want to...we can be together...it just might take some time before we can really be together as a couple."

"Are you suggesting that we start seeing each other in secret until you find the right time to tell your family?" Charlie smirked.

"It won't have to be forever...but if you can handle it...would you mind keeping our relationship a secret between us?" Joey asked nervously.

Charlie bit her lip, "I'm not sure how I'll go pretending that my life right now isn't as perfect as it really is...but being with you...in secret...kinda turns me on."

Joey grinned up at her, "It can only add a little excitement between us can't it...the thrill of trying not to be caught out?"

Charlie squeezed Joey gently, "So we're together...in secret...without anyone knowing about us...I think I'm gonna like being with you in this way. What do you say you go and get dressed and sneak back out here so we can go back to my place? Maybe we'll get lucky and I can manage to sneak you up to my bedroom so we can spend the night together...you in?"

Joey leant up and pressed her lips against Charlie's, both women soon deepening the kiss. Breaking apart, Joey smiled, "I think I'm gonna like sneaking around with you just so we can be together...something tells me sneaking me into your bedroom to spend the night together will be interesting. Wait for me here and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Kissing each other softly, Joey reluctantly left Charlie's embrace to go get changed and ready for her rendezvous with her girlfriend. Charlie couldn't help but grin helplessly as she watched Joey walk back towards her house. The idea of dating Joey in secret until the tattooed woman was ready to tell her family about them and she herself was confident in coming out was very appealing and she hoped that nobody caught them before they had a chance to come out on their own terms.

From his bedroom window, Brax closed the window blinds having witnessed the intimate moments between the couple. He was furious at his sister for betraying their family to be with the woman and hated it even more that Charlie was seemingly into Joey as much as Joey was into her. Running his hand through his hair Brax wondered why the pair seemed closer than ever when he thought revealing Joey's past was enough to push Charlie away and how he could keep Joey away from the Bay's Sergeant without breaking his sister's heart.

* * *

_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby - miles away and still she manages to interrupt CJ's romantic getaway!_

_Did Charlie make the right call - leaving Joey to surf in the final so she could go find out whether Ruby was involved in the break and enter at party mansion?_

_Next Time - CJ continue their relationship with a secret rendezvous! Will CJ manage the secret meet-ups better than Chax on H&A have?_

_Then later after an encounter with some of the River Boys Charlie bumps into Brax - and the Bad Boy asks her out!_

_Will a whole new set of sparks fly?_


	36. The Accidental Fall

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Sorry about the long delay getting back to you with this chapter! Life has been crazy hectic but I hope to be back with more updates on a more regular basis!_

_Thanks for your patience and I hope you haven't forgotten this lil story of mine!_

_And thank you to everyone who reveiwed the last chapter! I hope to hear more from you guys on what you think of this update!_

_Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Charlie cuddled up against Joey's body. The perspiration from their love making was evident all over their bodies. Charlie couldn't believe how amazing it was to be with the woman she loved.

The pair of them had been seeing each other secretly for over a week now. Almost every night since they'd returned from the surfing competition, Joey had snuck out of her room at the Braxton's and spent the entire night at Charlie's place making love to her girlfriend. Though she was well and truly old enough to do as she pleases and not have to sneak out of her own house, Joey didn't want Brax knowing about her midnight adventures.

And they were indeed adventures.

Though the couple were secure enough in their relationship and wanted everyone including the Braxton family to know about them, Charlie and Joey were enjoying their secret relationship.

Taking so much effort to trying to find the time for them to be together alone at Charlie's was becoming harder every day. They knew they had their own place out by the cove they had discovered but the couple rightly agreed that being together in a bed was a lot more comfortable and private than being together on the middle of the public though deserted beach.

While they spent their evenings hiding up in Charlie's room making love to one another passionately with that freedom of being together came the knowledge that they had to keep their passions quiet from anyone else in the house finding out.

Charlie and Joey longed for the times they did manage to find time alone at Charlie's with no one around so they could let their loud emotions out without restriction. Their love making was an amazing experience for both of them but the fact they were keeping their rendezvous' a secret from everyone was providing them with extra excitement that they felt they might lose once their relationship became public.

Charlie knew she could tell Ruby the truth that she was finally in a relationship with the Braxton woman and that her daughter would accept it but she also knew that Ruby wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from Casey. The last thing either her or Joey wanted was for Brax to find out about them from anyone else.

Charlie had no idea how Leah would react and she felt guilty about sneaking her girlfriend into their house so they could spend their nights' together when Leah probably wouldn't be happy with what was going on under her nose especially when she had her son VJ to consider as he also lived there.

But the guilt from enjoying her nights with her girlfriend was well and truly overwhelmed by the love she had for Joey and the excitement of spending every moment possible in her lovers' embrace.

Now Charlie was once more finding it harder and harder as the days wore on to leave her girlfriend so she could go to work at the Station. Joey wasn't making anything easier for her and just the look in her eyes was enough to make Charlie want to spend every waking moment in her girlfriends' arms.

Since Joey had won some prize money for winning the surfing competition to add to her 'small fortune' – as she called it – she didn't particularly need her job down at the Bait Shop. She'd only taken it as it was something to keep her busy whilst she was in town for what she thought was only going to be a short time. Bumping into Casey's friend Romeo one day at the Surf Club, she found out that he had left high school but was struggling to find work.

Offering up her shifts at the Bait Shop to the young man had felt like the right thing for Joey to do and Morag had no arguments over the change of staff. Talking with Romeo about his future plans after he'd accepted her kind offer of taking her shifts at the Bait Shop, the former Summer Bay High School student informed Joey that he was hoping to save enough money to be able to run some Fishing & Charter business on the Blaxland with the possibility of providing surfing lessons during his free time for extra cash.

Having a love for boating, though not as deep as her love for surfing, Joey made Romeo promise to let her know when he was going to start skippering the Blaxland as she was keen to help him learn the ropes if that meant spending some time out on the boat.

Though Romeo was deeply appreciative of both her kind offers, Joey couldn't help but feel deep down she only offered him her job at the Bait Shop so she had more time to spend with Charlie and didn't feel like she was constantly leaving the Bait Shop unattended during the middle of the day just so she could partake in a loving rendezvous whenever Charlie could get away from the Station for her lunch break.

Charlie groaned heavily as she laid in Joey's arms and her girlfriend began writing patterns across her lower body, "Damn it Jo, I'm meant to be getting ready for work."

Joey grinned at her girlfriend and pressed their lips together, "So you can be a little late but very happy. Besides you're the boss, nobody can tell you off for being late."

Charlie bit her tongue as Joey's hand inched further down her body, "You are too damn sexy! But it's not enough to make me late to work again! Besides it'll only delay our lunch break together. I don't want to go to work but..."

"Someone's got to catch the bad guys," Joey finished for Charlie, as her hand hovered at the cops' hip.

Brushing their lips together passionately once more, Charlie reluctantly pulled herself from Joey's embrace.

Charlie blushed as Joey spent the next few minutes watching her walking around her room trying to find her police uniform then struggling to put her clothes on. With Leah already at work, Ruby and VJ at school, all she wanted was to leave her clothes off and spend some more passionate moments alone with the tattooed brunette but Charlie had made a promise to herself not to let her relationship interfere in her career. As much as she loved Joey and knew the girl was more important than her career, Charlie didn't want to be accused of neglecting everything else important in her life just to make love to the bad girl.

Finally managing to get herself changed, Charlie walked back over to her bed as she was slipping on her uniform shirt over her bra. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Charlie smiled as Joey shifted over to her and they kissed gently, "You gonna get up and do something this morning or are you gonna stay here and be all 'naked and waiting for me in my bed' when I get back for my lunch break?"

Joey playfully took hold of the edge of Charlie's shirt, trying unsuccessfully to get her girlfriend to stop doing up the buttons, "'Naked and waiting for you in your bed' sounds like a good plan but I think I'll sneak out of here and go down the beach for a surf. I'll sneak back in here and be waiting for you when you text me to let me know you're on your break and coming back here."

Charlie licked her lips, the image of enjoying her break with Joey making her more eager to get to work so she could be back here with Joey sooner, "I can't wait. I love you."

Joey stroked Charlie's cheek softly, "I love you too. Now get out of here and go get those bad guys. Oh and you might want to wipe that smile off your face before someone notices how incredibly 'loved up' you are and figures us out."

Charlie grinned even more hopelessly, pecking Joey on the lips, "Okay I'm going but I'm not promising I can wipe this smile off my face. I am totally 'loved up' and I'm not about to hide it. If anyone asks I'll just tell them life couldn't be any better right now. Have fun with your surfing and I'll see you soon."

Joey sighed in frustration at not wanting to let Charlie go but reluctantly did so. Joey watched on longingly as Charlie stood up and exited her bedroom whilst doing up the rest of the buttons of her shirt.

A few hours later, just before she was meant to have her break and go back home to meet Joey, Charlie got called out to the Surf Club by John Palmer to deal with another situation with the River Boys being rowdy at the Club.

After insisting to Heath and Brodie that they and the other River Boys need to find another place to hang out because they're upsetting the Surf Club officials, Charlie made a quick exit desperate to be in the arms of the woman she loved.

But Joey's arms were not the ones Charlie landed in when she exited the Surf Club and crashed straight into Brax who was entering the venue.

Though shocked at walking straight into someone, Brax instinctively wrapped his arms out to catch the woman from falling backwards. His face fell as he recognised Charlie being the woman now in his arms.

Charlie frowned at the icy look in Brax's eyes as he realized who he'd run into. Though taking a few seconds to get her balance, Charlie soon stepped back out of Brax's instinctual embrace and allowed his arms to fall to his side.

Brax swallowed hard at the sudden feeling of loss when Charlie released herself from his grip. He didn't understand why he felt like that when Charlie had only been in his grip for a few seconds. It was no secret that he couldn't stand the Buckton cop and those feelings were even stronger since he'd witnessed his sister kissing Charlie over a week ago at the surfing competition.

Brax was conflicted on what to do about it. He could tell just by the way Joey had been acting the last week that she was very happy and was even talking about staying in town for a lot longer than they thought. There was no denying the reason behind her decision was not that of spending more time with her family as she had insisted and that if he made an obvious move to split them apart he would risk making his sister hate him for losing Charlie.

But the thing that really got to Brax was that he couldn't understand how a woman like Charlie could be attracted to his little sister. Whilst not been blind to Joey's attractive qualities, it was well known that Charlie had a string of strong-bodied ex-boyfriends that she had spent her adult life throwing herself at without any thought to the consequences.

And Brax hated more than anything why it was that he cared so much about not understanding Charlie's 'out of the blue' feelings for Joey. There was something more than not wanting his sister involved with the woman whose family had ruined their own. Brax knew that but he didn't know what it was exactly.

Glad to be out of Brax's embrace, Charlie shivered as the bad boy asked her if she was okay, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry but I've got to-"

As Charlie brushed past Brax, she spun around back to him suddenly in surprise as she heard him call out - "Do you have any plans tonight?"

Brax ran his tongue over his teeth pensively. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he knew exactly what they sounded like to Charlie. He didn't know why he'd even asked her if she had plans that night and dreaded the answer as the image of Charlie being intimate with Joey crossed his mind. He didn't want to know just exactly what the girls' relationship was and could only imagine that Charlie would be hesitant to make things official between them.

Realizing he didn't even know why he asked Charlie if she was busy that night and that Charlie was expecting him to say something as she stood there staring at him anxiously, Brax stuttered, "I...uh...would you mind coming past Angelo's bar tonight? It's just...well last week after I didn't turn Ruby in for being the one who started the party when I gave you back her handbag which I found at the scene...I gave you some advice on dealing with raising a teenager...it's just that Case is having some trouble at school 'cause he's been asked to participate in this Science Fair but he doesn't want to do it even though he really is smart enough to and I can't seem to convince him to prove how smart he really is...so I was thinking you could...come by for a drink...and give me some advice about dealing with...this kind of thing...if you...had the time..."

Charlie bit her lip, shocked at Brax's suggestion, "You didn't have to help Ruby especially after everything between us...I thank you for it and hope that you don't change your mind about getting both Ruby and Casey in trouble for what they did...and I'm sure you can talk Casey into doing this Science Fair without my help...but I'm not...I have plans tonight...sorry."

With that Charlie turned around to leave but was surprised once more when Brax reached out and held her back by the elbow.

Gesturing that he didn't mean her any harm, Brax shrugged, "Come by another night...I know I haven't been the nicest guy to you but I'm trying to get past it because I really don't want a cop hassling me all the time...maybe if you have a drink with me you'll get to see a whole different side to me..."

Charlie cleared her throat, wondering if Brax had something criminal to hide which is why he didn't want her hassling him and was pretending to be nice, "I'm glad that you're trying to get past everything because holding onto your pain won't help you...but I'm not interested in having a drink with you...sorry."

Charlie shrugged out of Brax's grasp and walked away from the bad boy. Her mind was spinning at Brax's sudden turnaround from threatening her to stay away from his family to...

_Asking me out on a date? That's what he was doing right? Flirting with me and thinking that I'd be interested in getting to know him better? What the hell is Brax playing at?_

_After everything Brax can't seriously be interested in me can he? And what am I supposed to tell Joey?_

_Your brother who hates me and doesn't know we're together is now making a play for me...this is gonna go over well..._

Brax ran his hand through his hair as he watched Charlie walking away from him. He had no idea what had possessed him to ask Charlie out. He knew she was in some kind of relationship with his sister, though he didn't think it was anything serious, even though Charlie couldn't actually tell him that she was already with someone else when she turned him down. The two women didn't know that he knew about them and while he didn't know just what their relationship was he knew that he didn't want Joey to be with Charlie.

Trying to get over their family connection was never going to happen as far as Brax was concerned and pretending to get past it and watching Charlie trying to work out if he was been honest about it was interesting for him.

Licking his lips as he continued staring at Charlie as the cop walked over to her police car and got into the vehicle, Brax realized the only way to get Charlie away from his sister and end their fledging feelings was to win Charlie over and make her see that he was the only Braxton sibling she could ever want to be with...

Then be the bad boy that he was and break her heart the moment Charlie chose him over Joey - 'cause the idea of really wanting to be with the Buckton woman was madness!

* * *

_So is Brax just playing a twisted game to steal Charlie from Joey or could he possibly start falling for the woman he hates?_

_Next Time - Charlie attempts to tell Joey about Brax's advances on her__ but will the couple get sprung by another Braxton sibling instead?_


	37. The Siblingly Interruption

"**You Call It Madness But I Call It Love" **

_Hi CJers!_

_Hope there's still some of you around! The CJ fics are certainly few and far between right now but I hope you're still enjoying this one!_

_B2T, Claudia, Jensy, CJ4eva & Shopgirl - Thank you all for your lovely reveiws! Keep 'em coming!_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Charlie sighed softly as she parked her car in her driveway and walked up the side of the house towards the back door. She had no idea if Brax was seriously flirting with her outside the Diner and didn't know how Joey would react to the knowledge Brax had asked her out.

Charlie knew that Joey would probably want to tell Brax the truth and assert her position in Charlie's heart to her brother. But she also knew that Joey was still hesitating in telling her family about their relationship and didn't want her girlfriend to be forced to confess the truth before she was ready.

Been hesitant to the whole Bay finding out she was now dating a woman was also playing on Charlie's mind.

Charlie knew when everyone found out she wouldn't hesitate in confirming her feelings for Joey but she was afraid that the town's reaction to her newfound lover would somehow change things between her and Joey. Charlie loved what she had with Joey and though she didn't want to lie to the people closest to her, she enjoyed the excitement that came with dating Joey in secret. She didn't want that to end even though she knew they couldn't hide their relationship forever.

As Charlie tried to work out how to approach the subject of Brax flirting with her all thoughts of Brax disappeared when she saw Joey sitting in one of the chairs on the back porch. Charlie immediately broke into a smile when she saw her girlfriend.

Joey grinned happily as Charlie walked up to her and immediately jumped up to greet her. Wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist, Joey kissed her girlfriend passionately.

Charlie deepened the kiss with Joey, desperately seeking entrance into her mouth as she ran her tongue across Joey's bottom lip. Teasingly Joey finally gave her access and their tongues were soon dancing together softly.

Breaking their kiss, Charlie looked flushed, "I don't have a long break today so we need to get inside...now!"

Taking Charlie's hand, Joey grinned enjoying the feelings of being completely in love with the woman she was with and allowed Charlie to lead her inside.

Closing the back door behind them, both women immediately wrapped their arms around each other's and found themselves kissing deeply. Their passion for one another grew strongly as their lips melded together perfectly.

Charlie grinned as she pressed Joey up against the kitchen table and lifted the younger woman so she was sitting on the edge of the table. Feeling Joey wrap her legs around her waist and pull her closer to her as they continued kissing only made Charlie's excitement and desperate need to be with Joey grow.

Joey relished having Charlie in her arms but feeling the need to have Charlie's body against her own, she began undoing the buttons on Charlie's uniform shirt. Teasing her girlfriend by taking her time, Joey finally undid all the buttons but left the unbuttoned shirt on Charlie. With her left hand wrapped around Charlie's neck she ran her free hand up and down Charlie's body, making sure she teased Charlie's breasts through the fabric of the bra she was wearing.

"Please Jo...I need you," Charlie begged as her lips met Joey's once more.

Joey grinned into their kiss, sensing that Charlie didn't even want them to wait until they were in the safe confines of her bedroom before she started making love to her. The excitement of being together in secret and risking getting caught by any one of Charlie's housemates spurred Joey on more and she dragged her hand down Charlie's body, placing her hand at Charlie belt.

Struggling to undo the police issued belt that Charlie wore as part of her uniform, Joey blushed as Charlie stared at her and enjoyed watching her struggle in her attempt to slip her hand into Charlie's pants so she could enjoy the wetness that she had no doubt was waiting for her.

Both women froze in their position and groaned softly into the others' mouth as they heard the front door open and voices coming from the other end of the house.

Charlie broke her lips from Joey's and stared at the woman in her arms seeing the absolute frustration in her eyes that matched her own.

Pulling away from Joey, Charlie immediately blushed as she rushed to do the buttons of her shirt up and Joey jumped off the kitchen table. Although not wanting Charlie to be doing her shirt back up, Joey assisted her girlfriend in her fumbling attempts of doing the buttons up.

Recognising the voices as that of Ruby and Casey's who were now in the Living Room, Joey knew that while they didn't want to hide their relationship from the younger couple, they certainly didn't want to be caught wrapped up in one another's arms passionately.

As Charlie managed to do up as many of her buttons that made her look respectable enough, Joey leant forwards and brushed their lips together softly.

Reluctantly breaking apart, they both turned around and Joey opened the back door walking outside. Charlie stood at the still opened door and couldn't resist pulling Joey back into her arms for another quick kiss.

"Wait here, I'll see what they're doing here," Charlie whispered pecking Joey once more before awkwardly closing the door on her girlfriend.

Turning around immediately, Charlie tried to wipe the flushed and guilty look off her face as Ruby and Casey entered the room, though for the first time she was glad that Ruby hadn't entered the house from the back door like she normally did.

Charlie cleared her throat, "Ah...hey...what are you guys doing home?"

Ruby stared at Charlie, equally surprised to see her mother at home and looking quite embarrassed about something, "Ah...we have a spare period straight after lunch so thought we'd come back here and work on an assignment we have together for the next...hour or so...everything okay Charlie?"

Charlie fiddled awkwardly with her watch, the feeling of Joey's lips and hands running across her body a mere minute ago were driving her crazy to be in the woman's arms again, "Of course...just...home to have some lunch before...getting back out there...um...are you sure you don't want to go back to school to do your assignment...you know so you don't get distracted by...each other?"

Ruby frowned awkwardly, knowing her mother was trying to hide something, "I think we can manage to get our work done together here...do you not want us to be here?"

Casey stood there silently behind Ruby with his arm wrapped around her waist. He could sense that Charlie was uncomfortable and seemed to be hiding something. He hoped that it wasn't to do with Charlie not accepting him and Ruby as a couple as he thought Ruby's mother had gotten past her issues with him and could see that he really cared for her daughter. But he sensed just from the way Ruby was looking at her mother that there was more to it that he wasn't aware of.

Charlie ran her hand through her hair, wishing that she could just come clean to Ruby and Casey about her relationship with Joey but she didn't want to risk Brax finding out before they were ready to deal with him, "Don't be ridiculous...you can totally stay here...and do your assignment...'cause that's important...well you should get on it while you're got the spare time before you have to go back to school...I'll just be in here...making myself some lunch."

"Okay then," Ruby nodded, trying to work out exactly what was going on with Charlie though she knew that it would probably be a better idea to talk to Charlie later that day without Casey around especially if it had to do with Joey.

Taking Casey's hand, Ruby then led her boyfriend out of the kitchen and into the living room leaving Charlie alone in the kitchen.

After a few minutes of busying herself in the kitchen pretending to concentrate on actually making something for lunch and overseeing the young couple working on their school work, Charlie was desperately hoping that Joey was still outside waiting for her.

Opening the back door and sneaking outside quietly, Charlie grinned as she stepped outside and was immediately met by Joey's arms wrapping around her waist and Joey's lips were against hers.

Charlie smiled into the kiss and deepened it quickly, enjoying every moment being in Joey's arms. She felt so safe and alive with this woman and she never wanted the moment to end. Knowing that they couldn't stay there forever with their family members in the other room, Charlie broke off the kiss reluctantly.

Joey pecked Charlie on the lips quickly once more before staring up at her girlfriend, "So I take it our lunch plans of spending some quality times in each others' arms has to be postponed?"

Charlie sighed heavily, "So you overheard that Ruby and Casey have conveniently chosen this time to occupy the living room for the time being while they work on an assignment? God I can't even sneak you up to my room!"

Joey smirked in frustration, "Aren't we supposed to be proud of them for concentrating on their school work as opposed to each other?"

"Oh absolutely I'm very proud of them," Charlie smiled, then capturing Joey's lips seductively, "It's a good thing they don't know what a bad example we're setting by completely ignoring everything else other than each other!"

Joey licked her lips as they parted and stood there happily wrapped up in Charlie's arms looking up at the woman she loved, "God I hate this part of hiding our relationship...I need to find the right way to tell my family...soon!"

Charlie stroked her fingers up and down Joey's back, "You only have to do that if you feel that you're ready to...every time I see you and hold you I'm getting more comfortable with the idea of being 'out' with you...don't feel that you have to tell them for the sake that we might finally find some time alone together...as nice as that would be."

Joey matched Charlie's actions teasingly, "I'm glad you're comfortable with the idea of being with me in a proper relationship...but I really do want to tell my family because I can't keep hiding such a huge thing from them...I just need to find the right time. But until that time comes...you should...get back inside before Ruby notices you missing and I should..."

Charlie nodded reluctantly, hating that their romantic plans had been cut short and her girlfriend had to leave before Ruby or Casey spotted them in their romantic clinch, "Come by tonight...I don't care who's home I'll find a way to sneak you into my bedroom 'cause I so need to be with you! And I don't start work 'til early tomorrow arvo so we'll have the entire morning together."

Joey couldn't help but flutter her eyes softly at the sensations she was experiencing just from Charlie's words of need for her, "I will...though it might be late...Darryl insisted on bringing home some of his pizzas after his shift at the restaurant so we can all have dinner together as a family for like the first time in a week."

"Do you think tonight would be a good time to...tell your family about us...if they're all there?" Charlie asked gently, not trying to pressure her.

Joey rolled her eyes, "Did I mention with the pizza comes a few beers and then some more beers after that? As interesting as it would be to make that announcement while my family's downing some serious alcohol I don't think it'd be the perfect time...they wouldn't remember anyway so then I'd have to tell them all over again."

Charlie nodded in understanding, "Enjoy your night with your family...don't have too much to drink...I need you here so I can ravish you as early as possible!"

Joey squeezed Charlie's hips, "As if I could refuse anything you ask if I get to ravish you too! I'll see you tonight. Enjoy the rest of your shift at the Station this arvo."

Kissing each other tenderly goodbye, the couple reluctantly let go of each other and Charlie watched on as Joey walked away from the house.

Walking back into the kitchen and closing the back door behind her, Charlie had a silly grin planted on her face. Being with Joey made her feel like everything in her life was perfect and though a small part of her was dreading the Braxton's finding out about them, she couldn't wait to be able to show her affection for the woman she was madly in love with.

Leaning against the back door, Charlie sighed as she recalled that Brax had been flirting with her unexpectedly and she'd wanted to tell Joey about it because she didn't want to keep secrets from her girlfriend.

Shrugging at the thought of Brax being serious when he was flirting with her because she knew deep down he hated her, Charlie decided to let it go. She didn't want to dwell on Brax being weird around her, as she was far too happy being in love with Joey to let him get her down. If she had a chance, she knew she'd tell Joey about what had happened when she next saw her that night but she wasn't going to push the issue since it was a meaningless encounter.

_Besides Brax was probably just trying to confuse me by playing the 'nice guy' and will be back to his 'threatening bad boy' self the next time I see him..._

_Or maybe Brax could be hiding something and he wants to get me onside so the police don't find out what it is..._

_How would I ever explain that to Joey if it turns out to be true?_

* * *

_Damn those interruptions!_

_Will Charlie live to regret not telling Joey about Brax's flirtatious ways?_

_Could Charlie be on the right path that Brax is playing games with her to keep her from finding out why he's in town?_

_Next Time - CJ continue the painfully frustrating interaction that results from their secret relationship!_

_Will they ever give in and let people know they're in love!_


End file.
